The Haunting Of My Fears
by TheThespiann
Summary: Clyde glared through watery eyes but froze suddenly seeing blood dripping into his hands. His breath hitched. Drip. Drip. Drip. 'N-No...'
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Haunting Of My Fears<strong>_

_**Chapter 1-**_ _**Prologue **_

_These fears…are pretty much eating me alive. _

…

…

…

_But…__I don't know where these fears came from._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_All I want is to get out of them and be normal again._

_I…I don't want to cry anymore. I don't want to be scared…I just want to be happy…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_My name is…Clyde Donovan and I have:_

_Atelophobia: F__ear of being imperfect_

_Achluophobia: Fear of darkness_

_Aichmophobia - Fear of needles or pointed objects._

_Atychiphobia - Fear of failure._

_Autophobia - Fear of being alone._

_Catagelophobia - Fear of being ridiculed publicly._

_Hemophobia - Fear of blood._

_Iatrophobia - Fear of doctors._

_Necrophobia - Fear of death or dead things_

_Nosocomephobia - Fear of hospitals._

_Obesophobia - …Fear of gaining weight_

_&._

…

_Philophobia - Fear of love._

…

…

_And nobody knows about this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You know…I always wonder what if Clyde had any phobias/fears and all he wanted was someone to help him overcome them?…So I searched the types of fears he might have…This is going to be a tricky fic for me, but I'll manage (since I am a bit lazy and have nothing to do in the meantime except finish my other fic 'Consequences') Anyway~ Review and let me know what you guys think so I can continue ^^. **_

_***Who should I pair Clyde with? I'd love some suggestion :3* **_


	2. It felt so real

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Clyde POV:**_

_*He'd moved closer, and I could feel the anger radiating from him. To escape was no longer an option. If I would go with his request he would probably call me a liar and make me talk about this. I had to continue run down the road I walked on. I had to keep going, as his patience was running towards its end. "I don't want to go... They don't know shit." For a moment his anger took over him and his hand closer over my neck. I gasped after air and screwed my eyes shut, sudden terror making my own hands go up trying to pull his away. While it wasn't as bad as that time long ago, since he only used one hand, it still freaked me out not being able to breathe. But after only one second, maybe more or maybe even less, his grip suddenly lost its power, even as the hand was still resting over my neck. I started to hyperventilated for a moment, before I managed to calm down. Some tears had found their way out as I had to close my eyes, and then opened them again. His hand moved over my neck, massaging it slowly. It was as if it couldn't decide whenever to let go or strangle me again. It did neither as it slipped around my neck and then placed itself on the back of my head._

_With only a light movement, he pulled me towards him until my face was against his chest. I was frozen against him, having no idea what he would do. There was no way I could trust this asshole. He was still angry, and any moment it could go out on his actions once again. The silence that rested over us. Before I knew how he would react to my words.. He spoke again, and I could feel his eyes rest on me but I hid my face glancing at my shoes. "We aren't going to hurt you Clyde. We are only trying to help." He asked with softness in the voice, and a hint of concern. I could still see the anger hiding just below the surface and that made me not trust him even more. I shook my head not trusting my voice to speak right now. "Are you scared?" he asked, and this time I looked up at him shocked, praying that he will not manipulate me into telling him my fears._

_"N-No..." I answered, even stuttering at such a small word. I flinched when he smiled that devilishly smile and got ready to walk away. I would have run from this room, but...I don't know how I got here, nor where to go. I need to get out of here. Just then he looked over at me hiding something behind his back. He only smiled kindly and poisonous._

_"I think I got something that help you..."_

_My eyes widened._

_He took use of holding a grip on my arm as he dragged me towards the door, locking it up. What the hell is he planning? This caught me unprepared just wondering what he's doing as curiosity got the better of me, he turned off all the lights making it dark. I could feel him secure his grip around my arm as I started to shake, panic and get scared. But he still didn't release his grip on me. He knew this wouldn't help as he asked me that sickening question._

"_Do you like the dark Clyde?"_

_"...N-No! No! NO!" I screamed, tears already streaming down my face. I hadn't even noticed them forming but only felt them drip down from the tip of my chin. I got free from his grip for a moment and ran through the darkness as I tried to get to the door but managed to only grasp the knob trying to twist it._

_But the moment I tried to pry it open I knew it was locked and useless to open. I felt something pulled me back, embracing me tightly with both arms. I knew I couldn't get free from this grip but I kept fighting against it, my mind being a maze with horror and desperation filling me up. "NO! Get me out of here! Get away from me!" My voice had already gotten harsh from screaming and cracked from tears._

_Just then I heard voices calling my name.*_

* * *

><p>"<em>Clyde! Wake up Clyde!" <em>

I woke up to my parents shaking me awake, and tried to make me calm down. Their voices were a mix of emotions, it was questioning, concerned, and curious. I had to think straight. But I couldn't. Everything inside me was haze, and I couldn't make it clear.

My whole body still shook from that nightmare with that stupid doctor, but my tears stopped falling, I looked over at my parents's worried glances then gave them a reassured smile knowing they thought something must have happened to me.

"...I'm fine"

Just fine. Nothing to worry about.

They both smiled at me then left to their room.

I slowly let my smile fall. A tear slowly rolling down my cheek as I hugged my knees against my chest.

My breath hitched, fear threatening to take over again. Even if it was a dream, I knew it shouldn't get the best me. I have to relax.

...

...

...

..._But it felt so real._

I glanced at the clock beside my door noticing I only have two hours to get ready for school.

I took a deep breath. A sad smile appeared on my lips as I got up and get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Still don't know who should I pair Clyde with. But thank you Toshimmjow ^^ If I can't find anyone else to pair Clyde with. I'll pair him up with Craig. :). #Review!~#_**


	3. Why are you early?

_**A/N:Guess who updated in a while~ Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

His hands shook, though it wasn't the dream he was afraid of. They were his _fears_. Shifting himself from one foot to the other, he looked down at the black-gray street below. Cars crawled along the slick road, headlights glowing again as the sun started rising.

He blinked, and looked at the sky again. Of course, it was still early, he decided to walk to school around 6:30 knowing he'd be there early and might have enough time for himself in the roof, staring calmly at the ground. He closed his eyes thinking back what his mother told him before he started to get nightmares about his fears one night.

"_There's nothing to be afraid of Clyde."_

Opening his eyes, he thought,_ 'Liar...' _His emerald eyes narrowed as he scanned the gray road.

Smiling sadly to himself he spoke quietly.

"_Nothing can stop it. There's nothing I can do – nothing anyone can do."_

He silently gave a sad chuckle when the sun rose and heard busses pull up at the other side of the school.

"Better get going."

* * *

><p>Letting out a sigh, he walked into the cool hallway. He leaned against the cold wall near his locker to wait for any of his friends, and wondered when 1st period was supposed to start.<p>

_**RIIIIING!**_

The hall was suddenly alive with students running, walking, talking, skipping, racing, strolling. Maybe coming to school early was a bad idea.

He distantly heard pounding feet running down the hall.

'_Oh great. Don't tell me.'_

"WHAT THE FUCK! CARTMAN, GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING BINDER YOU FATASS!"

"HA! NO!" shouted a voice. The crowd parted, and he recognized the figure briefly ran straight into the classroom closing the door in the process. He glanced back at the other person who was panting from running.

"Got your folder again Kyle?" He asked casually knowing them two still didn't get along.

"Yeah. That stupid asshole keeps snatching it to copy homework. I don't get why his fat self can't do his own homework." Kyle replied shifting his backpack then glanced behind Clyde.

"Hey Token."

Clyde grinned when he turned around greeting his friend.

Token noticed that their classroom door was locked.

"Fatass again?"

"Gee. How'd you know?" Kyle said sarcastically.

"Wild guess."

Glaring, Kyle pointed the door.

"Just open the damn door."

Chuckling, Token lifted the doorknob and pushed it lightly making the door open instantly.

As soon as Kyle stepped inside they heard Cartman start to whine.

"Come on Jew!"

"No I'm not letting you copy the damn homework!"

"Figures," Clyde muttered under his breath.

Sighing, he stepped into the class of the day. Homeroom. There weren't so many kids in the class right now. He quietly walked to an empty seat in the back of the room near the window.

"Clyde?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you early today dude?"

Clyde looked back at his dark friend. Cartman and Kyle were still arguing, face to face while Stan and Kenny try to calm the other two. Wendy just rolled her eyes and started talking to Bebe. Turning his attention back to Token he replied flashing his best fake smiles at him,

"What? I can't just come early to school for one day? Jeeze Toke. Thought you'd be proud of me!"

Token laughed at his friend's pout then answered,

"I wouldn't say 'proud' just a bit shock that's all."

Sticking his tongue out playfully at Token he asked, "And why would it be so shocking my dear friend?~"

"Usually you get here with Craig and Tweek and even Kevin sometimes."

Clyde waved his hand in a 'whatever' matter, "Meh. I just felt like getting here early today. And besides I wanted some breakfast."

Token shrugged then saw their other friends arriving.

"Well it's a miracle, lookie who's here on time."

Clyde shot his head up quickly in alarm and stated dramatically bringing both his hands to his cheeks,

"Wow. It is a miracle!~"

Tweek jumped from being startled, "Wh-what's a miracle? GAH!"

Craig blinked, "What are you two talking about?"

"You both came to school on time. That's a miracle."

It was silent for a few moments before Craig flipped him off, "Shut up Token."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:Review~**_


	4. Time

A/N: Haven't updated in a while ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter: 4<p>

"Hey you guys, come sit with us!"

Clyde watched as Kenny jumped out of his seat and waved them over to the table where him, Kyle, and Stan were sitting. Clyde looked at Craig, who was standing next to him with a lunch trey as the others waited for his response. The boy just rolled his eyes.

"Might as well go."

"Oh, Clyde I gotta ask you something!" Bebe exclaimed happily.

She was sitting with Wendy and flailing her arms around in excitement. Wendy was concentrating heavily on a magazine she brought.

"Okay...? Um what is it Bebe?" Clyde asked as he sat down next to Tweek at the end of the table looking at her from across where he was sitting.

"You think you can ask your dad if I can have a discount on the new shoes outside his job shop?"

Clyde blinked then scratched his neck. "Bebe they're not that expensive, you know."

Bebe groaned. "_C'mon! _twenty three dollars for those shoes. That's like a democracy on fashion!"

Clyde sighed then smiled sheepishly at the blonde girl. "I'll ask him to give you a discount."

"Really?" Bebe asked then squealed happily once he nodded.

* * *

><p>The rest of that day went by in a flash.<p>

After lunch, Clyde had gone to gym and then Math. Most of his friends were all talking among themselves to the person next to them since the teacher didn't feel like teaching today he was talking to somebody on the phone. Unfortunately the person next to Clyde was Cartman and he was constantly talking really loud. Or in this case, talking about Kyle being Jewish as always.

Clyde looked out the window on the other side. The memory of arms wrapped around his chest had haunted him for the entire day. '_Stupid nightmare...' _The more he thought about it, the more painful it became, eating away at his chest until nothing was left but fear.

Those damn fears.

He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white as he glanced at the clock wanting to get the heck out of here and go home. Resting his head under his arms, his emerald eyes continued to stare at the time.

_..._

'_Tick...'_

_..._

'_Tick...'_

_..._

'_Tick..."_

_..._

_'Tick...'_

_..._

He figured he could shut his eyes and take a small nap til' the bell rang.

He didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it's short. I've been distracted with school so I haven't had time to write lately heh. I'll problably update on weekends or randomly. ^^' Review!~


	5. Ok then Have fun

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

He proceeded to do exactly that, and his world went dark.

* * *

><p><em>*His emerald eyes looked around for any signs of life. It was like that dream again.<em>

_"P-please… not this again…" he trembled. A manic giggle filled the space around him and a voice spoke._

_**"You're scared, aren't you, Donovan." **_

_"N-No!"_

_**"Stop lying. You're afraid. Scared of mindless things. You think your fears will disappear? Ha! There's no escaping them."**_ _the voice taunted. Clyde whimpered, covering his ears with his hands._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ _he cried out with a mixture of fear and terror. The voice sniggered softly, sending a chill down the brunette's spine._

_**"Ok then…Have fun." **_

_And suddenly, it was silent. What did they meant 'have fun'? Clyde gulped, raising his head and glancing around the darkness. Trembling as the darkness reminded him of what happened earlier. Now, there was nobody at all. He was by himself. He whimpered and buried his head in his hands._

"_I'm not scared...I'm n-not sc-"_

_A flash of light filled the space around him. He removed his hands from his eyes glancing around him seeing darkness in the distance but he was glad that there was at least some light. _

_Slowly he stood up then glanced at the ground and his eyes widened, surrounding him in a circle were needles, needles that look sharp as a knife. _

'_Drip...'_

_He felt a warm liquid drip slowly down his cheek. His hand instinctively moved to his cheek gazing to what it was. _

**Blood.**

_His eyes widened in fear as he felt the warm sticky liquid slip down his forehead and run into his eyes, blinding him. _

_He pulled away, feeling the fear welling up._

"_No..N-No.."_

_More and more dripped down his face, running into his mouth and down his chin. He could taste it, he could smell it, he could feel it, and he could __see __it. _

_He screamed.*_

* * *

><p>Clyde's eyes shot open, he looked up when he became aware that he was still in class. He slowly let his eyes travel to his hands praying there wouldn't be any blood on them. He sighed in relief seeing them clean just as the bell rang.<p>

_**RIIIIING!**_

Just as he grabbed his backpack and walk into the halls. A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his tracks.

"Clyde. Can we talk?"

* * *

><p>AN: Review~

*I'm still looking for suggestions to who to pair Clyde with. ^^*


	6. Snapping so soon?

_A/N: Who's excited for Wednesday? ~ Oct 5__th__. I know I am haha. Anyway…I am very sorry I haven't been updating, school is ruining my writing man ._._

_*Still looking for suggestions who to pair our dear little Taco here ^^.*_

_Thank you soo much for those who reviewed!_

_Run ups: Cryde, Stolovan, Tyde._

_Craig- 2 _

_Kevin S- 3_

_Token- 5 _

_*Keep 'em comin'.:)*_

_P.S: I just noticed. If Token wins…This will be my third time writing Tyde lol._

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>_

"Clyde. Can we talk?"

'_No…I don't want to talk right now. I want to go home.'_

Clyde turned around and saw who wanted to talk to him then replied a little surprised.

"Hey Wendy." _'Why would she want to talk to me? She's always the one who leaves first.'_

"I know you're surprised to why I'm talking to you, right?"

'_Pretty much.' _He thought bitterly but answered her grinning fakely.

"Nah. Not really haha! Sooooo what's up?" He chuckled dryly waiting for her to tell him what she wanted to talk to him.

Wendy replied "Clyde. Earlier the math teacher asked me that you need a math tutor or you're not going to pass. I don't think your parents would be very happy if you did." Clyde froze his grin fading but he answered giving her one of his best fake smiles thinking this is just made up.

"Oh, really? You could have fooled me! Really Wends, nice joke!"

"I wasn't joking Clyde." Her voice took on a stern, motherly sort of tone.

The two stood in silence ignoring the footsteps of other teens leaving the building.

Clyde bit his lip.

"You...were serious?"

She nodded.

The brunette stared at her blankly.

"_**How are you going to escape this? Hm? Donovan?" '**__That voice...'_

Clyde would get mad at himself for losing his temper so easily. He would ask himself whether it was worth it, keeping it private and protecting himself from what would happen later instead of taking a few minutes of comfort and talking with someone. Whether he was just imagining the familiar red-tinge that had invaded his vision, the metallic smell...

But at the moment, he was content to lose himself and follow his sense. Those, at least, had yet to betray him. "Why do you care?" The brunette snapped, his fists clenched by his sides, voice not raising but growing cold all the same.

"_**Snapping so soon? Ha! A'int that a fucking shame. She's just trying to help Donovan. But we all know she can't. Just like your parents." **_

'_..Shut up..'_

Wendy blinked in surprise, brow furrowing slightly as she frowned. "Why wouldn't I? You seemed very lost earlier at lunch, even after Bebe asked you to give her a discount on the shoes she wanted. I... just wanted to make sure you were okay, really I've heard how many struggle between any class- "

"_**Heh. Everyone knows struggling will make you a failure." **_

"Why wouldn't you? No, the question is why would you? I can do fine with my studies. I don't need a tutor helping me."_ 'It's nothing, okay? Nothing I can't handle. You don't have to worry. No one has to.'_

The red-haze suddenly went away. Clyde could feel his heart start to pound in his chest, the blood throbbing in his ears, and he took a half-step back towards the still open door of the classroom.

"_**Admit it. You're a failure, hypocrite, worthless, hell. You might as well admit you're useless. Eh Donovan?" **_

'_N-No...'_

The space behind the girl seemed to darken, the shadows growing into the words that were said by the voice slightly reaching the ceiling, and it took Clyde shaking his head, hard, to make them go back away. Wendy opened her mouth to say something else, to ask another question, and bring up anything that shouldn't be messed with, but the brunette was already running out the building.

Away from the voice.

Away from the ravenette.

Away from the shadows.

Away from the hesitation, the _fearfearfearfear_, and to the only place that still held any comfort for him.

The door closed with a bang more louder than it should have.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I gotta' tell you.__This sorta was a bitch to write, but the result was __so damn worth it__ ^^. __Updates will be a tad slow because of school, sorry. But I will update randomly or on the weekends, sooo expect for them ;)._

_Review~!_


	7. SHUT UP!

A/N: Been a while haha, more like 2 weeks. Anyway like I said updates will be kinda slow because of school.

*Still looking for suggestions.*

_Run ups: Cryde, Stolovan, Tyde._

_Craig- 3 _

_Kevin S- 3_

_Token- 5_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>_

"Clyde?...Sweetie is everything okay?" A soft knock was heard on his door knowing his mother was getting worried since he hasn't left his room after coming back from school.

Clyde didn't answer, burying himself deeper under the covers.

"Honey…I'm coming in."

'_Shit..' _Making sure his voice wouldn't crack, he answered her just as she tried to open the door.

"Everything is fine mom! I'm just tired from school."

"Oh, alright dear. I'll just save you some food on the microwave in case you get hungry."

Without getting a response, he heard her steps echo from the stairs.

"…Thanks mom." He muttered to himself, discarding himself from under the blankets.

He stared blankly at the door waiting, knowing that his mother would leave the house to go to her job.

* * *

><p>After hearing her car leave, he turned his attention to the mirror at the corner of his room.<p>

He slowly rose from his seat and walked towards it watching it as he stepped closer. He saw a brown-haired boy with emerald eyes looking back at him blinking as well as him.

"Is that really how I look like?" He thought out loud to himself making a face to his reflection as it did the same.

"_**Why yes, that's what a weakling looks like."**_

His eyes widened, stepping back.

"_**Aww. It seems you don't believe me. huh."**_

Trembling, he answered.

"J-Just go away...-"

The voice chuckled darkly.

"_**What's the matter? Can't believe you're pathetic? Can't see what others think of you?"**_

Clyde stayed silent listening to them clenching his eyes shut.

"_**Ha! so very very naive Clyde Donovan. You didn't notice, not even when you were younger. Now did you?"**_

He bit his lip. _'S-Shut up...Shut-'_

"_**You will never be perfect. Pfft! Fucking weakling."**_ A bark of laughter was heard after, cracking and hollow.

His eyes shot open clenching his fists, he glared at his reflection.

"**SHUT UP!"**

Inhale…

Exhale…

Inhale…

_Pause…_

Silence filled the air.

Knees buckle underneath him and shakily he reached his hand out to the mirror, his hand lingering on the fragile glass for a measly second.

In his mind's eye a memory plays, someone holding him then afterwards telling him not to think about it. Clyde looked up and tried to blink away the tears that were starting again but it's too late. They roll down his cheeks refusing to be stopped.

Raising his hands to his ears, he didn't dare to hear that dreadful voice as a tiny sob escaped him. Nor did he pay attention to the shadows growing into the words, the same words that occurred earlier.

"_**It's never that easy, is it?" **_The voice mused.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry if it seemed short but let me know what you guys think. Review~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's a preview for next chapter:<em>**

"Clyde, honey you didn't finish eating the food I left you."

"I'm sorry mom, I wasn't really that hungry."

"You're not sick, are you?"

"Nah..I'm fine mom, really."


	8. Too close

_A/N: Tomorrow is Halloween! ^^. Though I'll probably just watch scary movies all day since I get out from school early at 12:30 :) haha. Anywho enjoy the chapter~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>_

"Go away...J-Just..Please." He whispered hugging himself staring at the ground after his tears had stopped.

"_**Aw but where's the fun in that?"**_

He stayed quiet not replying.

Just then the voice snickered making him wince.

"_**What are you trying to run from? The truth?"**_

Clyde closed his eyes and tried to ignore them, shaking his head as the voice stopped after speaking one last statement.

"_**You can't ignore it Clyde."**_

The brunette gritted his teeth tensely.

'_Yes I can and will.'_

* * *

><p>He made his way downstairs towards the kitchen looking for the food his mother left him before she left to work.<p>

"Spaghetti?" He assumed glancing at it then shrugged putting it in the microwave to heat it up.

**BEEP!**

After taking the plate and settling it to the table, he stared at it for a second then sighed picking up his fork twirling it to get the noodles. Just as he was halfway eating, he gasped letting go of the fork. Making it make a clang noise. He pushed the plate away from him and stepped back looking towards the food.

It wasn't spaghetti anymore.

Clyde stumbled backwards, dizziness suddenly hitting him hard. He bit his lip standing up shakily quickly making his way to the bathroom as his head was throbbing.

Suddenly a wave of queasiness crashed over him.

His eyes widened, body trembling slightly as he flushed the toilet. He could have sworn he heard laughter but he ignored it.

When he stepped in the kitchen, he shivered at the sight of the half eaten food but decided to leave it on the table making his way to the living room sitting on the couch and watch TV.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later.<em>

His head shot up from hearing a car pulled up on the driveway. Silently he stood up and looked out of the window seeing who it was then opened the door.

"Hey Mom." He greeted turning his attention back to the TV.

She smiled replying, "Hi Sweetie!" as she made her way to the kitchen after putting away her coat and keys.

Her smile quickly faded when she saw the half eaten spaghetti on the table.

She walked back into the living room with the plate on her hands, "Clyde, honey you didn't finish eating the food I left you."

Clyde cursed to himself but gave her a response, "I'm sorry mom, I wasn't really that hungry."

His mother, Martha, was surprised because usually her son would eat anything she'd make. "You're not sick, are you?"

Stunned about her sudden statement, he gave her a fake-smile, "Nah...I'm fine mom, really."

'_Just fine.'_

Martha stared at him for a second then nodded. "Alright. Just making sure."

Once she turned back to the kitchen, Clyde let his smile fall biting his bottom lip.

'_Too close…'_

* * *

><p><em>Night.<em>

_*He saw a memory._

_The memory when he and his friends stopped doing what was best._

_That one moment._

_On that day...It had to be over._

_"Shut up!" a man yelled as they pulled a gun out of their pocket and pointed it at Mysterion's head when they were in a tunnel._

_Mysterion smirked._

_"Go on. Do it. You know I can't die. Many already tried and it didn't work. That thing is useless."_

_The man frowned for a moment._

_"Maybe to you, but not to him."_

_He moved the gun to point at Mosquito._

_Everyone froze._

_"Don't you fucking dare." Mysterion snarled, fists clenching by his sides_

_"Try me," They said as the man started to pull the trigger._

_The rest of The Coon and Friends' eyes widened. 'Clyde!'_

_Human Kite, TupperWear, Toolshed, Iron Maiden, Mint Berry Crunch, and Mysterion yelled._

_"No!"_

_Mysterion leapt forward and shoved his frozen companion out of the way._

_A bullet ripped through his chest and blood started pouring out of the hole._

'_Shit!'_

_He closed his eyes as he fell to the floor, his hood was down revealing his blonde hair and face._

_"KENNY!" the others screamed._

_The blonde didn't move._

_"Your boss hero is weak," The man said with a laugh._

_The others glared at him but then turned their attention quickly to Mosquito noticing he was fine._

_"Mosquito, go get the police! Tell them we need help!" Toolshed said once he and the others started pulling out their weapons._

_Mosquito's eyes widened when he looked up to him and immediately froze to what was in front of him. He should have expected it but it still came as a massive shock. When he saw the blood pouring out from their leader, he felt his blood run ice cold. _

_Too much blood._

_He froze. Shock, solid terror rattled through him._

'_D-Death...'_

_He noticed he was still on the ground as he was pushed towards the tunnel exit._

_Mosquito forced his head to turn to the left once he stood up, pulling out the_ _vuvuzela__ (horn) from his nose_ _so that he held it in his grasp. He glanced back at the scene of his companions __needing to confirm what had occurred was real, what he already knew was true. _

_His head lifted at the sound of someone's voice. During his internal freak out, he had managed to back away a few steps._

_Human Kite jumped forward and tried to pull the weapon out of the man's hands with his kite strings ready to aim once more at him._

_"Go Clyde!"_

_Mosquito didn't have to be told twice, before he knew what he was doing he was running, the adrenaline seeping through his legs to do nothing else. He pushed past everyone and headed straight for the police. He burst through it and sprinted down the hallway, not looking back for anything. He just needed to get an officer as fast as possible. His pounding heart was all he could hear as he sprinted._

_Once he found them, he blew his horn as much energy he could master. _

_Their eyes widened recognizing him from The Coon and Friends. He quickly pointed to the tunnel down the street from the window not trusting his voice right now from exhaustion. _

_They got the message, grabbing their gear, "We are on our way." _

_One turned to him, "Stay here."_

_He ignored them and headed down the corridor._

_The sound of a window opening reached his ears and he grabbed his horn ready to strike whoever was there._

_He peered around the corner._

_He almost dropped his weapon when he saw who it was._

"_Hey Mosquito."_

"_Mysterion?"_

_Mysterion nodded._

"_Can we talk somewhere private?"_

"_Where are the others?"_

"_Maybe at home or still talking to the police. But seriously, we need to talk."_

_Mosquito didn't have time to reply but he followed his companion._

* * *

><p><em>They reached the hillside that looked out over South Park. Mysterion had his legs tugged in so he could rest his head on his knees when he faced the view. He gazed straight ahead with a thoughtful frown on his lips. Mosquito was right next to him waiting for him to speak also staring off the distance.<em>

_The streets were filled with hundreds of bustling cars and ant-sized people. The moonlight reflected the windows of the buildings, giving the whole town a glow that only a city can be viewed._ _Hills sprouted up far away, making the tree mountains unnoticed. Somehow the town had its own beauty but in a completely different way._

_"I'm glad no one else gotten hurt," Mysterion whispered, his raspy voice vanishing. Mosquito looked at him, seeing dried blood still on his friend's cape. He was still a bit shaken up from the amount of blood he saw before. But his friend was still in the same position as before, staring out over the town, except now he had a small smile on his face._

"_I don't know what would happen if some of you guys were to get hurt."_

_Mosquito frowned, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?-"_

"_No Clyde. What I'm talking about is we need to stop this."_

_Confused, Clyde responded with his normal voice, "Stop what Kenny?"_

_Kenny glanced up at him smiling, this one more genuine than the last. Removing his hood and grabbing his mask as well replying._

"_You know very well what we need to stop. All of us need to."_

_Clyde removed his yellow and red striped hat revealing his brown hair staring at it with his red horn. Sighing he asked quietly,_

"_Do the others know?"_

"_I'm convincing them. I think we've had enough."_

_Clyde nodded understanding. Without replying, he stood up walking back to the direction he came from making his way home. Knowing what was about to happen he counted._

_3 _

_2_

_1_

_**BANG!**__*_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh boredom. Don'tcha just love it. I've been lazy lately but hey that's how life is, full of laziness, boredom, and randomness, how awesome is that? Srry guys no preview too tired to type it out. Anyway keep sending in who should Clyde be paired up with~Adios y Feliz dia de Halloween!(yes I do speak Spanish)And don't forget to Review~ _


	9. You're Lying!

_A/N: Well…Hasn't it been a while?..As you can tell, I'm back ^^. After some..uh..months. OTL. Anyway, I'll try to explain later at the bottom. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9:<em>**

The door opened making his eyes shot open.

"Time to get up Clyde or you'll be late."

He groaned once his mother pulled up the curtains making the room bright, he asked sleepily, eyes closed again.

"Can't I just walk to school?"

His mother shook her head replying a, "No," as she walked out the room closing the door.

He heard his phone vibrate in his jean pocket, which was currently on the floor. He had forgotten to pull it out, but then he decided who ever it was could wait and leave a message. He didn't feel like talking.

He sighed then glanced at his clock with one eye and glared tiredly at it. "Damn…"

He rolled over to his side and sat up mumbling a series of curse words.

* * *

><p>"Dude I've been calling you this morning. Why didn't you pick up?"<p>

"Sorry Toke. I was…uh too busy to pay attention to my phone, did'ya need somethin'?"

Clyde laughed nervously knowing how his friend gets when he doesn't answer the phone.

_'Can't blame me, I didn't even want to answer the call.' _He mentally thought to himself, yawning.

Token frowned, but answered, "Yeah I do. I need an answer. Wendy told me and the others, you snapped at her when she told you that she was chosen to be your math tutor. Dude, why didn't you tell us you needed help in math?"

Clyde froze, clenching his fists inside his jean pockets. _'She didn't…'_

**_"Oh, but she did."_**

His breath hitched slightly, hearing the familiar snickering. _'Go away…'_

**_"Heh, I'll be back later. It's fun seeing you struggle."_**

Token waited for a response and noticed the brunette acting strangely quiet, he waved a hand in front of him.

"Clyde?"

Blinking, Clyde composed himself and replied ignoring the statement the voice taunted then grinned fakely.

"I didn't think it mattered. Also, I didn't want to bother you guys over this."

_'Honestly…I know you don't care. No one cares…No one..don't be concerned about me..'_

Token sighed shifting his backpack and grabbing his notebooks out of his locker, "Dude. We're your friends. If you need help, you know you can count on us. Right?"

Clyde flinched but it went unnoticed and nodded at Token, "Of course man, but I don't need a math tutor."

_'How can I count on you guys…? You all have lives…perfect lives..Don't worry about me.'_

He saw him giving him a skeptical look."Dude."

Clyde sighed, "I'm serious Token."

The brunette shrugs then turns around to start walking but then was met with a middle finger close to his face stopping his tracks. _'Shit…'_

"You're getting Wendy as your math tutor Clyde and that's final."

_'Are they really suggesting this?'_ Clyde thought moving the finger away from his face and rolled his eyes, shaking his head then stared at the person and spoke, "I don't need a math tutor guys, and I'm fine doing this on my own."

Craig and Token weren't convinced.

"Do your parents know you're failing the class?" Token asked crossing his arms.

Stubborn as he was since a kid, Clyde shook his head. "No, because they won't find out. I'll get my grade up before the progress reports go in."

Craig's eyes narrowed.

"You're getting Testaburger as your math tutor Clyde. You can't get your grade up in two weeks by yourself. Do you want to disappoint your parents?"

Clyde swallowed.

_'…Damn it.'_

The brunette stayed silent then sighed making his decision,

"Fine, she can be my tutor."

* * *

><p><em>-Time skip- Next week, Tuesday, After School-<em>

"I don't get it."

Wendy _glanced_ up at the brunette then sighed and looked at her phone checking the time.

"Alright, that's it for today Clyde. You want to continue this lesson on Thursday?"

Clyde stayed silent for a few seconds then shook his head and if anything his mood took more of a downturn. His eyes shifted from the textbook on the table as he started to put on his jacket.

Wendy asked noticing his strange behavior, "Clyde? Are you okay?"

He laughed, his smile wide, grinning at the ravenette, then turn to grab his backpack, "Wendy, I'm fine. Just tired, it's been a long day. I'm pretty sure you're tired too, huh?"

Wendy watched the brunette carefully but shrugged and answered, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But honestly Clyde, I do want you to help pass this subject, even the teacher wants you to pass. I'm sure your parents do too."

**_"She's lying."_** The voice mutters, chuckling.

Clyde tensed but shook it off and turned his head in order to glance back at the girl and gave her a lazy smile just to reassure his friend.

"I know. Thanks by the way…I'll see you on Thursday."

He didn't even wait for Wendy to say anything in return as he stood up, walking the rest of the way towards the exit of the library, leaving the building.

* * *

><p><em>-Few minutes later-<em>

"I'm home!" Clyde called out to his parents who were in the living room as he made his way to his room.

"You want something to eat sweetie?" He heard his mother ask.

"Sorry Mom, I already ate!"

After they heard their son closed his door, they shared a concern look at each other.

"Are you certain he didn't eat the food last week?"

"I'm quite certain, Roger. He just left it untouched and sometimes the fork would be on the ground. I think there's something Clyde isn't telling us."

"Betsy-"

"I'd prefer Martha."

Roger sighed knowing his wife isn't really too fond with being called by her Dutched name instead of her middle name,"Fine. _Martha_…Listen, what if it's just a coincidence our son eats before he gets home. Maybe that's why he doesn't eat when he comes back from school."

"I simply do not know Roger, I am surprised my baby just doesn't want to eat his mother's food. I mean there's nothing wrong with it."

"Bets-"

"If you call me Betsy _one more time _Roger, you are sleeping on the couch."

"Yes dear."

"Like I was saying, I don't underst-"

Just then, they heard Clyde scream.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

As soon as he stepped inside his room, he felt a lump form in his throat.

**_"Knowing you Donovan, you will break sooner or later if you keep up with the act."_**

Clyde covered his ears, _'Fuck off!'_

_Laughter…_

_Chuckling…_

_Snickering…_

_Then suddenly…_

_Cackling…_

**_"You really think you can get over these fears? These stupid things? Heh_**. **_No wonder you're worthless, an insignificant idiot, hypocrite, crybaby, chubby, hideous, a failure, no one will help you, they all hate you. You're completely useless, you will always be alone, Nobody loves you. No one will ever care about you. Not even your family or your friends."_**

Clyde's eyes watered, shaking his head as he muttered, "…S-Stop it..you're lying.."

The voice continued, **_"Why deny it Clyde? This is why you are weak, can't even let your parents know about that foolish grade. Can't get help from your friends. You really are pathetic."_**

"N-No…"

**_"Still think I'm lying? Ha, listen to what they say. Look around, Donovan." _**The voice replied still laughing.

Voices of friends, family, people he knows echoed through the room, telling him they don't care.

He bit his lip, fists clenched against his sides as tears slid down his cheeks. Every statement he heard earlier. He can see them saying it to him; every word, they were on the ceiling, the walls, the floor, creeping towards him. He gasped and pulled his legs to his chest, trying to back up so the words wouldn't catch him as they turned into sharp needles and knives.

In an instinct, he covered his eyes and screamed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay, like I said I'll explain why I haven't been updating. (Considering the last time I updated was 10/30/11.) I am sooo sorry! I have been in a writer's block and I was quite busy with school, so yeah you all know how that is(2 weeks left, can't wait til' Summer). But anyway, I am back and currently writing some chapters for my other fics ^^. Although I am a bit rusty at my writing atm and I think it sucks OTL. If any of you want to give me any ideas for some upcoming chapters about this fic, I don't mind, also it'll be helpful__. Thank you and don't forget to Review~_

_*Still thinking who to put Clyde with: Token or Craig* _


	10. No one must know

**_Chapter 10: _**

He heard knocks coming from his door but he couldn't really hear it as he curled up covering his ears, his screams making his parents worry even more.

He could still hear that dreadful laughter.

He didn't hear his mother through the door as she and his dad were trying to break it down.

"Clyde! Honey, please open the door!"

On the other side of the door, his father finally managed to break it down making both him and his mother step inside the room worried, quickly going to his side.

"Ssh…Sweetie it's me, Mom. Calm down, please! Clyde, it's alright, you're okay!"

The brunette's breath hitched, eyes widening in fear shaking his head when he glanced at them.

He froze in terror, his vision starting to change, he couldn't see them…He only saw them as shadow figures.

Both, Martha and Roger grew concerned at their son's behavior.

_'__What's wrong with him?'_

Martha lifted her hand hesitantly about to touch her son's shoulder but her hand was slapped away. Her eyes widened putting her hand against her chest frozen at what her own child just did.

"No!"His voice felt as if it was converting into gasps of air, feeling helpless, knowing damn well that his parents were getting really worried about him.

Roger walked to his wife and spoke, "Hun, I think he needs some time alone."

Martha shook her head. "No Roger, something is wrong with my baby, he's never acted this way."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Clyde wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to keep his breathing steady.<p>

"Clyde, Honey are you okay?"

Clyde swallowed and spoke with a hoarse voice. "Can you both leave? I'd really appreciate it."

He knew his mother's concerned eyes were trying to meet his emerald eyes but if he tells her what's troubling him...who knows what she'll do.

"Clyde, answer your mother, son." There was a hint of concern in his father's voice, but no way was he going to tell them,...just gotta make up a lie. Yeah that's it.

"...I..I'm fine. I just took a nap and had a nightmare." He answered with a force grin facing them.

His parents sighed in relief, "Alright Clyde. But are you sure you're okay? Nothing wrong with school? Friends?"

Clyde bit his lip but answered them quickly lightly pushing them out of his room faking a laugh.

"Yeah! E-Everything's cool! No need to worry at all I'm still tired so I'll just head to bed. Goodnight!"

"Alright honey, we lo-"

*Slam!*

"Yeah same to you! Night!"

Without another word, he heard their footsteps fade.

After they left, Clyde ran a hand through his hair ignoring how it made his hair messy and casted a shadow over his eyes.

"...They can't know." He gritted his teeth. "No one can know...E-Even if it hurts me. I won't let nobody know."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Psst! I'm alive~(Sorry if it's short) Review~_


	11. Voice, Who are you?

_**Chapter 11:**_

If anything, he did not expect Thursday's tutoring session with Wendy to be...a talking session.

Not one bit.

"Hey Clyde, about last week's session. Can I ask you a question?"

Clyde nodded putting his pencil down after doing some equation problems and then faced her.

"Uh, sure. What's up Wends?"

_'Please tell me she did not notice how I was behaving. Or worse don't tell me about wh-'_

"What did you think when the teacher told you about your grade?"

...

...

...

He could have sworn the temperature in the room they were in turned cold.

Clyde swallowed before answering clearly not wanting to answer that question he was avoiding, "Why the sudden need to know Wendy?"

"Because I'm your friend Clyde. And I want to help you." Wendy said giving him a reassured smile.

Clyde cringed then chewed on his thumbnail. _'...It's not like I want your help, it's just...I don't know what to do with myself in these situations...'_

Not daring to meet her gaze, he pulled his thumb out of his mouth and replied, "Well...It came out as a shock to me. But I wasn't expecting that my grade was low."

"...I see. But you're getting better at the things we've covered Clyde. I think you'll have your grade up by next week." Wendy exclaimed.

After she said that, Clyde glanced up at her then asked surprised, "Really? You think so?"

The raven girl nodded chuckling."Yes, really Clyde. I showed the math teacher your work from Tuesday and she said that it was remarkable on how you showed your work process on the equations."

Still wanting to make sure this wasn't all a joke, he continued to ask."She said that?"

"Yes, Clyde. Why are you surprise? It's like you've never heard a teacher compliment you before."

Clyde laughed nervously, "I rarely hear these kinds of things. I guess you can say I haven't really heard a teacher compliment me, heh."

Wendy nodded in understanding then looked over at his worksheet and pointed at it, "Are you done with that?"

"Yep, all done."

"That's good. I think we are done for today." Wendy said beginning to pack all her stuff and collecting his worksheets.

Clyde agreed and began to pick up his backpack and stand up but was stopped when Wendy spoke.

"Oh, and Clyde?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about last week."

Clyde bit the inside of his cheek when he remembered what she was talking about. It really wasn't her fault, mostly it was his's fault for snapping at her.

"Don't sweat it Wends. It was actually my fault, so we're cool. 'Kay?"

The ravenette nodded, "Okay. See you next week Tuesday!"

Grinning, Clyde replied stepping outside. "See ya'!"

* * *

><p>Instead of going home, he headed towards Stark's Pond.<p>

Shifting his backpack as he walked, he glanced at the water in thought, "Still looks the same as always...Never changes." He whispered to himself shaking his head with a small smile.

Clyde turned his gaze towards the whole area. When he spotted the bench near him, he put his backpack on it and silently stared at it for a couple of seconds before going back to looking at the water a few feet away from where he stood.

_**"R**_**emembering the old days Clyde?"**

Clyde flinched. _'Voice...'_

**_"Come on, it's okay to speak to me."_**

He heard the voice chuckle as of it was normal to talk to each other.

Taking a deep breath, Clyde replied, "...I know."

**_"Would you like to speak face-to-face Donovan?"_**

"I…" Clyde stopped, unable to speak his mind."How can we-"

The voice suddenly snickered no letting the brunette finish his sentence.

_**"Easy, Clyde. You saw me before actually."**_

_****_His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I-I never saw you..."

Amusingly, the voice spoke answering him, _**"How about you take a look at the pond?"**_

Clyde turned his gaze towards the small lake biting his lip unsure if he should listen to them...But he wanted to know what they looked like. He hesitantly took a couple of steps closer to the water, stopping when he was close enough.

_**"Good boy."**_

He cringed at how amused they were sounding.

"...Okay, I'm looking at the pond but I don't see you."

_**"Maybe you should look at the reflection of the water. I'm right there Clyde."**_

**__**His eyes traveled down at the water and squinted his eyes a bit taking a look but then they widened in shock.

He saw...himself? But it was a splitting image of him...he saw a brown-haired boy but with brown eyes that looked reddish from the amount of light the area had as his own eyes were emerald. Taking a closer look, the other looked back at him blinking as well as him.

As he stared confused at his reflection, keeping his voice steady, "...That's what you look like?" He asked quietly.

He heard them chuckle seeing his reflection answer smirking at him, _**"Yes, Donovan. My name is Eddy Elce."**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Honestly I have no idea where this is going. But I'm working on it ^^. Review! It'll make my day c;_


	12. Just take my hand

_**Chapter 12:**_

Clyde stood there stunned for a moment, his mind spinning as he tried to process what just happened.

"...E-Eddy Elce?"

His reflection nodded smirking making him flinch slightly.

**_"What's the matter Clyde? You're not scared, are you?"_**Eddy snickered in his mind.

Clyde shook his head, "I'm not-"

He saw Eddy frown before smiling in a devilish way, _**"How about now? Look at the water."**_

Confused, the brunette looked then gasped taking a step back.

**_"Aw, Clyde. There's nothing to be afraid of."_**Eddy said faking his concern.

Clyde bit his lip trying not to scream at the sudden metallic scent he can smell.

He looked back at his reflection swallowing thickly when Eddy chuckled,

**_"You know...I can help you get rid of these meaningless fears, Donovan."_**

****Clyde tensed and stepped even more back from the pond, but he can still hear Eddy's voice in his head. "...You're l-lying. You can't help me..."

_**"Don't you want this to go away Clyde? Really, I could help you."**_

Unsure of this, he asked in a quiet voice making his way back to look at the Eddy through the now crimson pond,

"How?"

Eddy smiled but behind that smile he was smirking.

_**"Mind closing your eyes? That way, you can see me properly."**_

Taking a shaky breath, the brunette obeyed. "Okay."

After a couple of seconds, he saw Eddy in front of him making him take a step back.

Eddy still had that devious smile he had in the reflection of the lake when he spoke in a gentle tone.

**_"Don't be afraid Clyde. Just take my hand and I will make it all better."_**

**__**Clyde stared at the extended hand in front of him then glanced back up at the other.

_**"Trust me, Clyde. Everything you need is inside you. You don't need anyone."** _He heard him whisper.

Clyde bit his lip and nodded reaching out his hand about to grasp Eddy's-.

_"Hey Clyde! Is that you?"_

**__**The brunette's eyes shot open, blinking, he recognized that voice.

He turned around and saw the person walking closer until they came into view.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm seriously thinking the South Park fandom has died or something. :l, if anyone is still paying attention to this story (btw sorry if this chapter is short), who do you think should be the person who saw Clyde? I'm debating whether them to be Kenny, Tweek (I'm terrible at writing how he talks, so its a maybe) or Kevin S. Please tell me who'd you think it should be. I honestly wanna continue this. So review.~_


	13. I can get rid of them, if you let me

**_Chapter 13:_**

The brunnete looked up and saw Kevin, Kevin Stoley to be exact.

'What is he doing here?' He thought to himself giving Kevin a wave as a greeting.

Waiting for the other boy to approach him, he paused and realized something.

Eddy's voice wasn't being heard anymore.

'Weird...'

"Clyde? Hey, isn't late to be out here?"

Turning his attention to Kevin, he gave a forceful grin.

"Oh, you know, I just needed to get some fresh air."

Kevin raised an eyebrow chuckling, "Near the pond? Really? How long have you been out here?"

Clyde looked at his wrist watch and his eyes shot open in shock. He's been out here for at least 2 hours.

'Have I been out here _that_long?'

He let out a nervous laugh then looked back at the other.

"Two hours actually."

"Wow, you must have had a lot to think about then."

Clyde cringed but it went unnoticed to the raven who was staring at the distance but he answered with a shrug.

"You can say that."

"By the way Clyde, have you been sleeping well? You seem sleepy in class and you have bags under your eyes."

Panicking in his mind, the brunette quickly replied not wanting to sound suspicious. "Yeah, I've been sleeping, it's because the classes are boring to me so I get tired haha."

Before Kevin could speak, Clyde interrupted quickly changing the subject, "So, what are you doing here Kev?"

Kevin shrugged,"I was just heading to the comic store, then I saw you standing by the lake and thought I should see what you were up to in Stark's Pond. Man, haven't been here in quite some time."

Clyde nodded agreeing then chuckled, "Yeah, when we were younger all of us used to play around here. It was sort of like everyone's playground. Remember?"

Kevin laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I remembered. Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I have to go to that comic store I mentioned before they close it, bye."

Clyde turned around towards the bench to get his back pack."See ya, I gotta head home anyways," Grinning, the brunette saluted him as he left.

* * *

><p>Once he reached his house and made it to his room, he heard Eddy's voice.<p>

**_"You shouldn't trust him, Clyde."_**

"...I know. He-"

_**"Noticed how tired you are in school."**_

For some reason his voice send chills down Clyde's spine.

Suddenly he felt cold and for a moment he thought it was the window but he saw a black mist out of the corner of his eyes.

He froze backing up against the wall.

"But he believed me on my lie..."

**_"And if he tells the others. What then, Clyde? What then?"_**

Clyde bit his lip, "I..I don't know."

**_"Do you want to be put in the same situation as you were with that Wendy girl? Do you want everyone to know what's been troubling you? You're parents don't even know about your grade, you have one week left to raise that subject up. You don't want to be a disappointment to them now, do you. And your friends? You may not even called those guys your friends. "_ **Eddy taunted.

Clyde's heart was hammering so loud off his chest he was sure that the sound would echo through the room. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Eddy's words seemed to put weight on his shoulders. Every word that reached him made a shiver crawl over his skin.

"...Stop it..S-stop it Eddy...please...s-top saying that.." He whispered.

Eddy snickered and ignored him, **_"Isn't true...Don't you want this to stop? Trust me, I can help you. These fears can go away if you let me."_**

Clyde took a deep breath and remembered earlier on the conversation he had with Eddy at the pond then went over to his mirror seeing Eddy looking at him. "Will you really get rid of them...?"

Eddy's eyes closed and his smile faltered for a moment, secretly he was faking this.

_**"Yes. I'll make them all go away."**_

Clyde hesitated for a moment then nodded and closed his eyes.

"...Okay."

In the mirror, Eddy's smile suddenly turned sinister and the black mist from earlier began to drift towards Clyde.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you! Southparkfreak101(Good thing you didn't died from the fandom c:),Style Marshlovski, Keychain12 for telling me who the person should be ^^ (I picked Kevin to see if I could somehow write him, tho I think I did okay. There might be another part where the same situation happens to Clyde and I'll put Kenny on that part~) I go back to school on Monday ._. So updates might change, but I'll do my best to update frequently ;). __*Anyone want to guess what will happen next? Or would like to give me suggestions? I don't really mind~ And I'm currently writing the next chapter.~* __Review~ _


	14. What if they don't?

_**Chapter 14: **_

His eyes snapped open. They weren't his emerald eyes though, they turned brown but if you'd look closer there was a tint of red in them. A dark chuckle that would surely frighten anyone escaped Clyde's lips,

"This might just be fun, _for now_." It was Clyde's voice of course, he then raised a hand through his hair with another laugh. This…wasn't Clyde. It was Eddy.

* * *

><p>Looking around, Eddy walked towards the mirror then smirked as he saw in Clyde's mind, the boy unconscious laying in a fetal position.<p>

"...Must have knocked out when we switched," he muttered then glanced around the room.

Eddy chuckled once more when he found a picture frame on the bed stand and walked towards it, picking it up as he hummed, "Hm..."

As he was inspecting it, his eyes narrowed but nonetheless he smirked saying sarcastically, "Yeah...I'll make these fears go away."

He then looked at the picture again and spoke with a serious voice, "And _them _too_."__  
><em>

Snickering, he heard the door being knocked making him stop and raise an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and managed to change his eye color to Clyde's then spoke,

"Yeah?"

"Clyde, is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, Mom, I'm fine, I just watched a funny video. That's all." He lied, wondering why this woman was always pestering.

"Okay honey, did you eat today? I left some left-overs on the microwave just in case."

Smirking as he remembered, Clyde just ate an apple from school today. He glanced at the mirror and saw that the brunette has lost just a smidge of weight,it wasn't really that noticeable.

So he lied once more, since he's currently in control of the brunette's body at the moment.

"Yes, I ate today. Thanks Mom, but I'm already full, you can throw it out if you want."

Shaking his head with a stifled laugh, Eddy knew she was hesitant,"...I'll just leave it in there, in case you get hungry, Clyde."

When he heard her fade away, a nasty smile appeared on Clyde's face.

"Okay, _Mom._"

* * *

><p>He should have said no. He should have ran away from the suggestion. He legs were shaking. Heck, he himself was trembling. He should have just turned it down and ignore that offer right then and pretend he could deal with it. Yet, he didn't. He stayed listening, his eyes darted to his reflection seeing those stupid shadows behind him, but then they vanished suddenly.<p>

Could it be...the other was telling the truth?

Blinking at his surroundings, he asked out loud slightly trembling, noticing he was alone.

"E-Eddy? Are you there?"

He received no response and unsuspectingly it was getting dark around him. Looking around frantically, he spoke again, "Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

Clyde breathed a relief sigh.

Chuckling, Eddy's voice was heard as he asked in fake concern, **_"What's the matter?"_**

"...Where am I?"

_**"You're inside your mind. This is where you'll be safe, Clyde. Isn't that what you wanted? To be safe from these fears."**_

He heard Eddy's voice sound sincere, but couldn't help the feeling that he'd made a bad decision. Of course he wanted to be safe but he also wanted those fears to go away..,

"But are they gone?"

"..."

"Eddy?"

"...I'm working on it."

Clyde stepped back raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'you're working on it'?"

_**"These fears take time to go away Donovan. Don't worry, I'm trying to make them go away."**_

Clyde bit his lip moving his gaze downward,"What if...they don't?"

Eddy smirked to himself then appeared in front of the brunette, ruffling his hair in a gentle manner.

_**"...I promise. I'll make it all better." **_he whispered.

The brunette nodded but still had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Still having control of the boy's body, Eddy frowned and clenched his fists.<p>

"That kid is smart. He's suspecting something. I can feel it...Taking over wont be that easy."

He glanced over at the mirror once more, he narrowed his eyes.

"...I wont let that happen. Suffering will have to do with these fears. Even if it means hurting him mentally or emotionally until he hurts himself physically."

* * *

><p><em>AN:__(Sorry if this chapter is short) Hey guys!...__I'm back! After 2 weeks...I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was extremely busy with finals last week and first semester ended on Friday, so yeah you know I had to deal with studying and homework and all that stuff, but good thing I'm passing my classes ^^. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I had to fix errors on it..((I think it's alright, I hope.)) Anyway, AnotherBadDream & __ATTHESTROKEOFMIDNIGHT__: I'm glad you like my story! :) I'm sorry I took long to update. Style Marshlovski: Haha Stolovan fan, I see ^^ I find the pairing adorable . Southparkfreak101: Your review made me smile haha so yeah ya got your wish~. Keychain12: I agree, poor Clyde, look at what I'm doing to him :c. I still don't know who to pair him up with tho, so we'll see in later chapters for that little moment.~ *Continue to review, you lovely people!~ They honestly make my day c:*_


	15. Something is up

**_Chapter 15:_**

_2 days later._

**_"What if I were to tell you that everyone you know was lying to you, Clyde?"_**

Clyde heard Eddy's voice when he glanced at the mirror shifting his backpack.

"...How would you know that?" He asked in a quiet voice.

_**"Have you ever realized you 'friends' were simply making you miserable?"**_

He froze, making his hand lingered on the doorknob.

_**"Am I right, Clyde? They're not really your friends. They don't care about you...They're just using you."**_

Clyde's grip tightened on the door knob.

_**"They're holding you back. They're the ones who caused you to be scared. To cry. Remember the first time they all made you cry?"**_

He took a shaky breath and nodded answering him. "...They made fun of me...T-They all laughed at me..."

_**"And not a single one of them cared. Only pity, is all they gave you. Obviously they don't realize how much they've been hurting you."**_

"I-...You're right.." The brunette's eyes suddenly stung, he gasped thinking as he raised his hands up to his eyes,_ 'Don't cry..Don't cry..D-Don't-' _A small sob escaped him making him clenched his eyes shut trying to stop. He knew if he cried, he wouldn't be able to stop.

In his mind, Eddy had a smirk on his face, finding this reaction from the teen amusing. He took notice at the time, knowing the teen had to go to school.

_**"How about I take control for today? Hm?"**_

Clyde gave a shaky nod, letting go of the doorknob letting Eddy take over, "...Okay..."

_"Good boy..."_

* * *

><p>He could hear nothing of the outside world, only Eddy's voice echoing though his mind. There was a lot of space around him and it was like he was in a white room, but it felt like he was in a ever shrinking space.<p>

A small tear slipped down his cheek. Remembering what Eddy told him earlier and the other times he spoke to him. All those statements.

He was starting to think second thoughts.

And it was scaring him.

"Nobody can help me...N-Nobody." He mumbled staring blankly ahead, silently letting his tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Eddy heard him then smiled smugly. '<em>He's giving in...Perfect.'<em>

"Clyde! The bus is here!"

Grinning, Eddy replied exactly in Clyde's voice, "On my way, Mom."

* * *

><p>"So how are the tutoring sessions?"<p>

Eddy raised an eyebrow trying to remember the person's name.

"They're fine...Token. Wendy said I'll have my grade up by this week." He replied with a fake smile and a shrug.

He really hated trying to be nice. Especially talking to the brunette's 'friends'.

From the corner of his eye, he saw...Craig?...Yeah, that's him. Kid with the blue hat. Man, he really gotta remember their names. He only knew few of them. But whatever, they'll soon disappear from the boy's life sooner or later...Or the other way around.

"You seem tired, Clyde." Craig stated.

Eddy forced a grin as he chuckled, "Aren't I always tired, man?"

Now it was Craig's turn to raise his eyebrows, "Have your eyes always been light brown?"

_'Crap...'_

Eddy quickly thought of an excused, "Dude, my eyes change color, you know."

He saw Craig's eyes furrowed slightly, but before he could let him speak, the door of the bus opened and they arrived at school.

"Well, we're here! Race ya guys to the lockers!" Eddy exclaimed in fake excitement as he ran inside the entrance of the school building.

Craig and Token exchanged confuse looks.

"I swear, his eyes are not light brown."

"What if he's right? Maybe his eyes are hazel."

"No way. I swear his eyes are emerald. I think something is up with him."

Token glanced back towards where their friend ran and nodded.

"Guess you're right. He has been acting kinda strange lately."

Craig didn't say anything once the bell ran which meant they had seven minutes to get to class.

"Strange than usual." He commented.

'Still...it reminds me of something. But what.' He narrowed his blue eyes in thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: (Short chapter, sorry)I'm lacking inspiration guys. Meaning I might slowly have writers-block. :I. Not good. My chapters are becoming short than I expected. Anyway, I got this.(But seriously I think this chapter sucks :(. And I think the lack of reviews on this story is getting to me OTL. Is it because nobody loves my Clyde? I'm sorry! ._.) Ahem...But seriously. Please review? Tell me if you either like/love/hate/adore this story. Or point out something from an episode that I could include in a flashback ^^._


	16. You'll be fine Donovan

_**Chapter 16:**_

Eddy lips curled into a sneer, changing his eye color back like Clyde's,_ 'Damn it. That was way too close.'_

Looking around as he walked, he tried to remember where exactly the brunette's locker was located.

That is, until a certain blonde stopped him. A not-so twitchy one.

"Hey C-Clyde." He saw them giving him a slightly wave while their other hand was occupied by a cup of coffee

_'Oh, right...him.' _Eddy raised his eyebrow for a few seconds before clearing his throat, "...Uh..Sup Tweek?"

Without letting the blonde answer, he ran off to find Clyde's locker.

_'Weird kid.'_

* * *

><p>Tweek furrowed his eyes at Clyde when he ignored him by running off before he could speak.<p>

"...I was going to-ngh-say if you s-studied for today's test." He mumbled lifting up his coffee to take a drink.

"Hey Tweek!"

The blonde almost spilled his drink jumping slightly.

"Gah! What?! O-Oh man! I almost sp-spilled! Oh my g-"

"Chill dude! It's just us." Token said laughing while Craig chuckled.

Tweek frowned cleaning his hand with a napkin, "Th-That wasn't funny, guys."

The other two shrugged.

"Hey, not our fault you weren't paying attention. Anyway, have you seen Clyde pass by earlier?"

Tweek pointed at the end of the hall.

"Yeah. H-He went that way. Also, he's b-been acting s-strange, is he okay?"

"We don't know." Token replied shifting his backpack.

_**RIIIIIIING!**_

"We'll talk about this later. If he's acting more weird, we'll confront him."

Craig said as they began to walk towards their first period class.

'Definitely something is up, he never ignores anyone who greets him.'

* * *

><p>Eddy sighed, then closed his eyes to see what the brunette was up to inside his mind.<p>

Once he spotted him, he spoke, **_"Hey Donovan, you alright?"_**

Clyde raised his head then answered already calmed down, "Yeah. So how's it going over there?" He said gesturing 'outside' by pointing upward.

Eddy frowned,_**"Your 'friends' are ****getting suspicious. Especially that 'Craig'."**_

Clyde froze, "What do mean, 'suspicious', Eddy?"

**"Let's just say, they are onto us." **Eddy gritted out.

The brunette shook his head, he swallowed thickly, "But...They can't kn-"

_**"Don't worry. I'll make sure, they don't find out. Trust me."**_The darker haired replied in a fake reassured tone beginning to go back 'outside'.

"Wait!"

_**"Hm?" **_Eddy stopped then turned.

Clyde bit his lip, "Let me take over. That way, they wont notice a thing."

Eddy stepped forward, backing the boy against the wall that suddenly appeared._**"Are you sure that's a g-"**_ He paused then gave him a fake smile after thinking about something and stepped back.

_**"You know what?"**_

The brunette raised his head ignoring how he tensed slightly against the wall.

_**"You better open your eyes, the bell just**_** rang."** He looked back to the other and did what he was told.

He could have sworn he saw the other's eyes glint with something unnatural...and uneasy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RIIIIIIING!<strong>_

Clyde's eyes shot open, he blinked making his vision clear then glanced around him. He opened his locker grabbing his folder as he sighed remembering today he had a math test. The test he needed to pass the class to raise his grade up._**  
><strong>_

**_"Worried?"_**

Clyde stiffened and slowed down his walking,_ '...Yes.'_

_**"Don't think about it too much, kid. You'll do fine." **_

Taking a deep breath, he nodded to himself walking toward his class. He hoped he does good and the others wouldn't notice how he was acting. Now that he thought about it. Maybe Eddy was right...What if they weren't actually his 'friends'? What if they were just treating him like he was someone they could constantly use...

As he made it to his first class, he thought about that one line Eddy told him.

_*"And not a single one of them cared. Only pity, is all they gave you. Obviously they don't realize how much they've been hurting you."*_

Walking inside the classroom, he let his eyes travel to his 'friends' and gave them a forced grin when they gave him a smile as a greeting.

_'...They don't care. Why should they?'_

His lips twitched slightly when he caught Craig and Token from the corner of his eyes looking at him curiously.

Cursing in thought, he focused his attention to the teacher as they began their lesson.

If he acts like his cheerful self, they wont get too suspicious like Eddy said.

* * *

><p><em>3 Classes later.<em>

_'So far, so good' _He thought relief that Craig and Token have stopped looking at him weirdly. He looked out the window for a moment distracted, _'But still...I don't want them to figure out what's up. '_

Voices of friends, family, people he knows echoed through his head, their tones were filled with remorse and sympathy. Clyde's breath hitches, his fists clenching making his knuckles turn white when he remembered that. Deep down he wanted to trust them but it sounded like they were faking.

Suddenly he heard Eddy's voice echoed in his mind, _**"Liars...They're all liars, Clyde. Every single last one of them."**_

Not bothering to reply, they brunette stared at the clock and then his surroundings in the classroom ignoring his other classmates were all chatting among themselves. Even though the teacher assigned everyone in alphabetical order, he really didn't have anyone close by his seat to talk to anything. Besides he really wasn't in the mood to talk. He decided to calmly study the walls, ceiling, windows, ect.

When he looked at the window beside him, he could see the town and Stark's from a distance.

Putting his head under his arms, a sudden memory from when he was younger flashed before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>*"Come on, who's the second fattest kid in South Park?"<em>

_He winced when he heard Stan ask the other kids. He noticed a couple were staring at him._

_Finally, Butters speaks up pointing to him, "I think Clyde is the next fattest kid."_

_"Huh?" He said confused._

_Kyle thought about it then nodded and gestured towards the sled, "Yeah, okay get over here, Clyde."_

_"I'm not fat!" he replied offended. 'I'm really not..'_

_He saw Stan frown then continued to speak, still wanting to win against the girls who challenged them, "Deal with it, dude. Cartman's gone, so now you're the fat kid."_

_Kyle also frowned pointing to their sled._  
><em>"Yeah, fat ass! Get your fat butt on the sled!"<em>

_Clyde sighed but does as he says and sits on the back end of the sled, "Hey, I'm not fat, you guys. I'm just kind of big-boned!"_

_Stan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's what they all say. Okay, ready?! GO!"_

_The four boys push off and speed down the mountain. The other boys, all smiling, quickly run to the hill's edge and cheer them on._

_But halfway down the hill, the sled slows and slows until it comes to a stop._

_Kyle shakes his head, "Aw, gay, dude! We don't even have enough weight to move!"_

_Suddenly the girls go passing by on their sled._

_"See you Saturday poo stabbers!" The girl in the pink parka exclaimed._

_Stan looked over at Clyde with his eyes narrowed._  
><em>"Nice going, fat boy." *<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hours later<em>

After getting home and going to his bed, his shoulders shook slightly as he lowered his gaze to his hands, he then placed themselves on his face, ashamed, trying to hide.

**_"You'll be fine, Donovan."_**

* * *

><p><em>AN: M'kay so who found out SP will be out til' Sept, instead of March. I did, and it ain't cool to be honest. Also thank you everyone reviewed last chapter~your suggestions helped me think of good flashbacks in later chapters!. And that PM you send, Style Marshlovski, it helped ^^ thank you!~ I tried making this chapter longer but I figured I'll just leave it like this. Anyway continue to review everyone~C;  
><em>

_*PS: I hope the way I wrote Tweek was okay for you guys.*_


	17. I know what they think

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**"Donovan?"**_

"..."

Curiously, Eddy appeared on the mirror staring at the brunette, _**"Hey, I'm talking to y-"**_

Clyde clenched his teeth, still having his face hidden behind his hands, "...Go away."

Eddy paused then narrowed his eyes, _**"I'm not going anywhere-"**_

"So you can give me more of these flashbacks!?" The brunette yelled.

_**"I'm helping you overcome the troubles you're having."**_Eddy replied in fake defense.

"I don't need to be reminded of how fat I was back then! Hell, I was avoiding that throughout my childhood! Eddy!...I was avoiding that..." Clyde bit the inside of his cheek as his voice cracked slightly. "I don't want to remember what I was back then..."

Eddy smirked and shook his head, _**"Clyde, in order to get rid of these fears, you have to remember those memories your 'friends' thought of you."**_

Clyde shook his head, "I don't want to."

_**"You have to." **_Eddy gritted out, this kid was loosing his patience and making this difficult, he wanted to see him suffer with these memories he found out.

The brunette stood up then yelled at the mirror.

"NO! OKAY? I KNOW WHAT THEY THINK OF ME! I KNOW! THEY THINK I'M WEAK, THEY THINK I'M A CRYBABY, THEY THINK I'M STUPID, THEY THINK I'M PATHETIC! I KNOW NOW! T-THEY...T-They don't care about me." Clyde glared through watery eyes at Eddy.

Unaffected and liking this side of the brunette, Eddy gave a chuckle,**_"Hurt is a strong emotion, Clyde. Don't you feel angry at them? For making you suffer while they are living off happy with their daily lives, hm?"_**

Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, Clyde flinched, "I...I don't know."

Eddy's smile vanished into a sneer but he kept his voice as normal as he can asking the teen a question.

_**"...Clyde. Are you scared?"**_

"...Do you want me to lie?" Clyde mumbled, raising his hand towards his cheek to wipe away the single tear that slid down after his outburst.

_**"No, say the truth."**_He wanted him to actually say it, believe in himself for feeling this fear, the fear of being imperfect._ Atelophobia._

Clyde took a shaky breath and answered the other trying keep his voice from cracking as he looked towards the mirror where Eddy was in,"Yes. I-..I'm scared...I'm really scared Eddy."

Before Eddy could reply, he frowned then vanished from the mirror when Clyde suddenly heard knocking from the front door.

The brunette straighten himself, and began walking downstairs sighing sadly.

* * *

><p>Opening the door, Clyde answered until he was interrupted by the person,"Yeah? Who is-"<p>

"Hi Clyde!"

The brunette knitted his eyebrows in confusion, "Kenny?"

'Why is he here?...Don't tell me he noticed too!? I made sure when I left class earlier no one noticed something!'

He saw the blond pull down his hood revealing his face while grinning at him as he stepped inside.

Figuring it might have just been a coincidence and deciding to panic later, Clyde closed his door after letting the other enter his home.

"Uh, hey Kenny? Um...What's up? Need something?"

'Please go home...I don't want any visitors right now..'

He noticed the blond's grin faded and was looking at him concerned.

'Shit...Don't notice..please don't..'

"Did I wake you dude?" Kenny asked looking deep into his eyes with his own blue gaze. "I thought you had enough sleep in class earlier. You okay?"

Clyde bit the inside of his cheek, but answered with a fake laugh. "I'm fine Kenny. And yeah, you kinda did woke me up heh."

"Oh, sorry man, well I just came over to hand you back your notebook from class. You dropped it on your way home I guess cuz I saw in on the sidewalk near your house." Kenny replied by handing him his notebook.

Taking the notebook, Clyde nodded with a relief smile. 'He didn't suspect a thing...That's goo-'

Suddenly he saw Kenny frown slightly but his eyes still held concern in them, "Seriously Clyde, is something bothering you?"

Clyde swore his heart stopped for a tiny bit, 'Damn it.'

"Nah, nothing is wrong, dude. I'm just...um stressed. You know, from my classes." He chuckled nervously then glanced over at the clock. "I think you should go now Ken. My mom is coming back from work in a few hours and I have to do some chores around the house. Thanks for bringing my notebook by the way."

Kenny's confusion only grew but he decided to ignore it for now as he made his way out the door. 'Alright, catch you later."

"Bye Kenny."

* * *

><p>After making sure the blonde left and locking the door, he walked back towards his bedroom. Clyde had to admit that he felt something was going to probably happen...and it was frightening him. The way Kenny was looking at him- as if it was the last time he was ever going to see him.<p>

...Like that memory.

* * *

><p><em>**"Go on. Do it. You know I can't die. Many already tried and it didn't work. That thing is useless."<em>

_He saw the man frowned for a moment when Mysterion spoke._

_"Maybe to you, but not to him."_

_His eyes widened when the man moved th__e gun and pointed it at him with a smirk plastered on his face._

_Everyone froze._

_"Don't you fucking dare." He heard Mysterion snarled._

_"Try me," He heard the man start to pull the trigger._

_"No!" __Mysterion leapt forward and shoved him out of the way._

__The sound of a bullet ripped through the night and his ____eyes widened at the scene before him.**__

* * *

><p>The brunette clenched his fists remembering that memory, "I'm pathetic..." He muttered in a quiet voice while laying on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>*<em>Staring out over the town, he saw a small smile on the other's face from the corner of his eye, "You know Clyde, <em>_I don't know what would have happen if some of you guys were to get hurt."*_

* * *

><p>A sad chuckle escaped his lips, "Right...If some of us were hurt..."<p>

* * *

><p>Hour after hour passed by. Clyde watched the sun set and the moon rise. It held no comfort, but the light reminded him of a wish he made along time ago.<p>

_'I wish...someone would help me...'_

"...Then again...No one can."

He could have sworn he saw black mist roaming through his mirror when he closed his eyes. But he was too tired to care as he fell asleep.

In the reflection, Eddy sat there with a sinister smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for not updating last weekend! OTL. I was having trouble on what to write for this chapter ^^'. Tell me what you guys think so far~ Review~_


	18. We'll just have to look out

_**Chapter 18:**_

_"Clyde?"_

'Voices...I know those voices...But...Who's calling me?'

_"Clyde!"_

'I...I just see darkness...I can't see them...'

More voices entered his mind making him tense, naming them when he remembered who were they.

_"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, really I've heard how many struggle between any class-"_

'Wendy...'

_"Clyde?...Sweetie is everything okay?"_

'Mom...'

_"Dude. We're your friends. If you need help, you know you can count on us. Right?"_

'Token...'

_"Clyde, answer your mother, son." _

'Dad...'

_"By the way Clyde, have you been sleeping well? You seem sleepy in class and you have bags under your eyes."_

'Kevin...'

_"You seem tired, Clyde." _

'Craig...'

_"Seriously Clyde, is something bothering you?"_

'Kenny...'

_**"They're all lying to you, Clyde. They're just pitying you. Playing with your feelings. They don't care."**_

He flinched.

Eddy let out a snicker suddenly appearing in front of the brunette as the room lit up, replacing the darkness with a couple of lights.

Clyde bit his lip, gazing at the ground when Eddy continued to speak.

**_"Remember that sled competition you had to be a part in when you were young? How those 2 stupid boys made you join, all because you were chubby?"_**

Clyde winced and did remember.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK-<em>

_He saw Stan sigh before speaking to the others holding a object, "Okay, we've figured it out. To add more weight to the sled, we're gonna use these bricks, but we're gonna cover 'em with kid's clothes so that the girls think it's another kid."_

_A british voice spoke up from the others, "Oh, that's a wonderful idea."_

_Shrugging, he decided to ask, "So I don't get to be on the team now?"_

_"Shut up, fatass!" He heard the other boys yell at him. _

_Kyle glared, "Yeah, why don't you go eat some more pork rinds or something, you fat fuck?!"_

_Not saying anything and clenching his fists, he glared back at Kyle when he turned around._

_FLASHBACK END-_

* * *

><p>"Shutupshutupshutupshutup..."<p>

Clyde stepped back, covering his ears.

A dark grin was placed on Eddy's face, wanting to mess around with the distraught brunette, _**"Remember when those girls made up...a list about the boys's appearances?"**_

He froze, he didn't want to remember what Wendy told him what happened that time.

"Eddy don't-"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK-<em>

_"Hey Clyde, do you mind coming here for a sec?"_

_"Sure thing! What's up Wendy? I heard Bebe had to go to the police earlier. I wonder why?"_

_He noticed the girl was hesitate for a minute but then she sighed and answered him._

_"About the list, Clyde. It turns out nobody voted you the cutest in the class."_

_Clyde's smile faltered and his expression changed to a confuse one, "What do you mean?"_

_Wendy gave him a sympathy look, "A lot of the girls have always wanted to date you to get free shoes, but I heard they couldn't, because you weren't popular enough."_

_He felt a lump form in his throat, "They did?"_

_The girl nodded and continued, "Lola told me that the members voted you on the bottom five of the list. And they had to manipulate the votes, forge a new list, and... hide the real one from everyone else. They just wanted to get shoes from you Clyde. They took advantage to do this, I was going to talk to Bebe about it, but, when I found out she was the one who authorized this plan. I now know how these girls were. Manipulative towards their own groups. Tricking others. I'm sorry Clyde, but you weren't top of the list. Who knows, who it could have been? Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you, I better get going."_

_In Clyde's young mind, all he could think of was that he wasn't popular like the other kids were, but he didn't say anything, he couldn't right after Wendy said she had to go. He couldn't right after his friends went home after climbing off the bus._

_FLASHBACK-_

* * *

><p>Clyde shrieked and took more steps backward, tripping over his own feet and falling on his knees. He twisted his body around to keep Eddy in view as he backed away from said person making his back meet a solid wall.<p>

"Stop showing me those memories!" he cried.

Eddy chuckled and bend down sitting across from the boy. _**"You need to see them to overcome_ being ridiculed publicly, Donovan. Don't you want to get rid of this fear also? Hm?"_**_

Taking a shaky breath, the brunette nodded, "...I do..But-"

'Not like this...Remembering hurts...'

Eddy lifted his chin making Clyde's gaze move from the floor to his brown eyes.

_**"I'm trying to help you, Clyde. Trust me."**_

Clyde cleared his throat then pulled away from his grasp.

"...But-"

Eddy leaned forward ignoring how Clyde tried to back away even more and whispered in a fake reassured voice,_ **"Trust me, I'll get rid of them in no time."**_

Taking a deep breath, when Eddy pulled away, Clyde stared at the ground then gave his answer, "Alright..."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

_*Bzzt*_

"Hello?"

"Hey Craig, is something wrong with Clyde?"  
>Craig raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Why are you asking me, Kenny?"

Kenny sighed, "I was over at his house to give him back his notebook, and I noticed he seems kind of off when he answered the door, seeing it was me."

"Maybe he just didn't want you over at his house. I know I wouldn't-"

"Dude! This is serious, haven't you been noticing something about him?"

Craig rolled his eyes but then answered him.

"Yes I have. Even Token and Tweek have been noticing something strange."

"When I asked him if something was bothering him, he told me it was because of stress. But I don't know if he was telling the truth or lying, I felt as though something is going to happen to him. Like an uneasy feeling. I just don't know what it is." Kenny's voice trailed off as he was staring out his window.

Craig's heart skipped a beat when he heard Kenny say he felt something bad was about to happen to their friend. He also had a strange feeling about what was going on with Clyde these few days but he figured he'd think about it later.

Craig's eyes furrowed slightly as he stared at his ceiling remembering what occurred in the morning, "...This morning I noticed that his eyes were light brown and not their usual emerald."

Kenny's confusion grew once more, "Light brown? Are you sure they don't change color? Some eye colors do change once in a while, Craig. Don't you know that?"

Craig sighed closing his eyes and replied, "Yeah I know, but his eyes have always been emerald, I've never seen them change color. Even when we were all younger, they were always that forest green color, not brown."

Kenny thought about it and saw that he was right, "True Craig, I also haven't seen them change color but when I was over at his house, they were just emerald, so who knows? It might have been a coincidence for his eyes to be that kind of color."

"Still...It seemed like he wasn't himself as though he's hiding something from us."

"We'll just have to keep a look out for anything unusual on him." Kenny said looking over at the mountains from a distance.

Craig opened his eyes when he heard his mother downstairs calling him for dinner.

"That's fine. I'll tell Token and Tweek if they want to help. I have to get going, my mom is calling me for dinner. Catch you later at school Kenny."

"Alright, bye Craig."

_*Click*_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I noticed a new reader~ Hi there!^^. (Aw, don't get too emotional there, I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! c: and yes I am still looking who to pair Clyde up with~ I'm pretty sure Craig is winning, but who knows? *shrugs*) So, I hope this chapter was okay for you guys~ :]. Continue to review~_

_*Also, what do you guys think should be the next fear Clyde will probably experience? I might include it, if I figure out how to write it__ because I slightly got stuck on how to make him experience ___Catagelophobia - Fear of being ridiculed publicly. Either way, I'll manage c:* __


	19. Curious?

_**Chapter 19:**_

_FLASHBACK-_

_"Uh oh, looks like you've got 'em."_

_He glanced at the person shocked, "What?"_

_"You have lice. Let's see... Clyde, is it?"_

_Not hearing them, he shook his head ignoring when they asked if that was his name,"Oh my God. Oh Christ no."_

_The person sighs and gives him a note, "Now now, it's all right. We're going to call your parents and get you to your doctor."_

_Still, he was just a kid, he pleaded for this to be false,"Please, y-you don't understand. The other kids are gonna make fun of me forever!"_

_"I'm sure your friends aren't that cruel."_

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open and he remembered the last thing his young self said when they mentioned his 'friends'.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Yes they are!"<em>

_FLASHBACK END-_

* * *

><p>He let out a gasp sitting up on his bed.<p>

Clenching his covers, he spoke, "I-..."

Eddy gave him a smug smile from the mirror seeing as the brunette's gaze shifted towards him.

**_"They were cruel, weren't they, Clyde?"_**

Clyde bit his lip and the memory suddenly flashed before his eyes once more.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK-<em>

_The memory shifted to his house. The doorbell rings and he see's his young self answering it. He saw it was Cartman, Craig,Token, and Jimmy carrying socks and bars of soap._

_Craig spoke up first as he pointed to the sock on his right hand, "Clyde, dude, get down to the park. We caught Kenny, and we're all gonna let him have it!"_

_He blinked in surprise then he asked,"What? What are you gonna do to him?"_

_Cartman answered him with a scowl, "He lied to us all! He betrayed his kind! We all know what has to happen. Grab a sock and a bar of soap, and meet us at the park!"_

_Clyde's eyes wander while he thought out loud, "You guys, wait.."_

_When they heard him, the four turned around._

_"What, Clyde?" Cartman asked._

_The brunette hesitated but changed his mind, "I... nothing."_

_"All right, see you there! Remember, bar of soap and a sock! Kenny's gonna get it!"_

_His eyes widened, scared slightly._

* * *

><p><em>The memory shifted once more but he clenched his eyes shut not wanting to see what happened later.<em>

_FLASHBACK END-_

* * *

><p>Clyde blinked coming back to reality and released a sigh of relief.<p>

"I don't want to see anymor-"

He suddenly saw Eddy's smile turn into a dark grin.

His eyes widened when he saw a uneasy gleam within the other's eyes, he shook his head. "Eddy please not that one-"

_**"My apologies, Donovan."**_Eddy said as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK-<em>

_"Clyde! Clyde!"_

_'M-Mom?' He swallowed, turning around seeing his mother a few feet away from him._

_"Clyde, I want you to know I don't blame you for this. We should have been h-h-harder on you all those times you-"_

_The brunette stepped back covering his ears, he did not want to see this, he knew this wasn't real. 'This wasn't real...Not real...Not real...It's not tru-'_

_His thoughts were caught off when he heard himself speaking, 'N-No...'_

_"Mom, I'm sorry."_

_Tears welled up in his eyes, 'No...No!-'_

_"Shhh! Sh! I.. don't... have a lot of time, Clyde. Just please for your sister's sake-"_

_Just then her voice changed and sounded cold and he knew she didn't say the next thing she said, "Don't ruin this family. We wouldn't want this family to suffer because of how pathetic you're being."_

_Before answering her as he started to look at her face, he froze when he heard her scream._

_He clenched his eyes shut until a few seconds later, it got quiet._

_"...Mom?" He heard himself say._

_FLASHBACK END-_

* * *

><p>Clyde lifted his head taking a shaky breath then moved his gaze towards Eddy, seeing that smirk plastered on his face.<p>

"...I hate you."

Eddy chuckled with a shrug.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day. School.<em>

"You can't be serious."

"Pft. I am. One of us has to talk to him, Craig."

Craig fell silent then sighed.

"And if he doesn't tell us the truth? Then what, Kenny." He asked crossing his arms looking at Kenny.

Kenny frowned. "He's your best friend, dude. Aren't you worried?"

Craig narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying I don't care about him? Because that's a load of bullshit McCormick. Of course I'm fucking worried. I find this strange as hell to why he's acting damn weird."

"Who's acting weird?"

A voice asked.

Kenny and Craig turned around and froze.

"Oh, uh hey there Clyde! How's it going man? You didn't hear everything we were saying, right?" Kenny spoke quickly, laughing awkwardly.

"Uh, hi? I'm okay, and no not really. All I heard was Craig saying someone was acting weird. So who were you guys talking about?" Clyde replied raising his eyebrow. Inside his thoughts, he was slightly panicking. 'Better not be me. Please let it not be me.'

Craig wanted to cut to the chase but Kenny beat him to it, resulting him to have his mouth unexpectedly covered by the blond boy's hand. Oh he was soo lucky Clyde was right in front of them or else he would have beat the crap out of him.

"We were talking about Craig's hamste-Ow!"

Kenny pulled away holding his side when Craig elbowed him on the stomach.

Craig rolled his eyes, then thought about telling the brunette who exactly they were talking about. He took a look at Clyde's eyes for a moment as he debated within himself to make his decision, he could have sworn he saw the Clyde's eyes faltering a bit, Kenny noticed also but kept silent. Sighing, Craig shook his head figuring it'll be the best if he lied.

"Guinea pig. We were talking about how Stripe was acting weird this morning."

Clyde was relief, he then gave him a fake smile, "Oh, how come? What's wrong with him? I'm sure he'll be fine."

Before Craig could answer. The bell rang.

_**RIIIIIING!**_

"Well, I better go. See you guys at lunch!" Clyde said making his way to class, leaving Craig and Kenny behind.

"Yeah, but you're not fine."

Kenny and Craig said at the same time seeing their friend go inside his class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I think they're lying to you, Clyde."<strong>_

_"How can you tell?"_

Clyde asked inside his mind not paying attention to the teacher's lesson.

_**"The way they were looking at you. They are getting curious. Too curious."**_

Clyde froze, _"But I made sur-"_

He could imagine Eddy inside his mind clenching his teeth, **_"I know. And apparently they might just try to talk to you about what's wrong."_**

Clyde clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure, _"I don't want them to know. They c-can't_ know-"

Eddy asked,** _"Want me to take over, so they wont get too suspicious?-"_**

"Mr. Donovan."

Clyde jumped startled, then looked up seeing his teacher in front of his desk.

He froze when he saw the concern look on her face. "Are you okay?"

He bit his lip, 'I don't need pity...'

Clyde cleared his throat and gave her a false grin as he unclenched his fists, 'Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, alright. But pay attention, okay?" He nodded when she began to proceed her lesson towards the rest of the class until the classroom door slammed open.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I feel like this chapter was rushed...(I'm sorry if it is. OTL) Anyway, I hope this chapter is alright for you guys (; Don't forget to review~_

_ (Actually Style Marshlovski that's not a bad idea for Virginitiphobia, the fear of being "sexually violated". But still, it's a slight chance for me to write about it -I might need to make up a memory for him to get that fear~ And if I do, then I might do it in a further chapter~)  
><em>

_(Pst! You'll find out who 'Eddy' is in future chapters. /Don't spoil it for the other readers Larjus~/-Altho, you did guess right! :] /but I'm not telling~/)_

__(Aw, glad to hear you fangirl over my story_ ^^ Keychain12_~)__


	20. Please!

_**Chapter 20:**_

"Like I said, one of us has to talk to him. So, I'll go first."

Craig rolled his eyes thinking to himself as to why he was having Kenny join this plan, "So you're just going to barge in his class and demand him to answer whatever you're going to ask him?"

Kenny crossed his arms, "No, that would be rude. Anyway, I'll just show his teach a pass and ask if he wan step outside so we can have a chat."

"You do realize, we are in the middle of history class. Right?" Craig replied gesturing the class they were in at the moment.

"I know that. I'll just ask for a pass to the restroom and go to his class. Piece of cake." Kenny said with a grin as he began to stand up from his seat.

Craig sighed knowing he had no choice but to let the blonde continue his plan.

'If he pisses off Clyde...He'll never tell us.'

* * *

><p>"Mr. McCormick? What brings you to my classroom, young man? Do you have a pass?"<p>

Kenny cleared his throat and nodded at the teacher as he showed her the paper in his grasp.

"Yeah I do ma'am. And can I speak to Clyde outside. Please?"

Clyde heard his name and saw he teacher nodding at him so that he can step outside.

* * *

><p>After they stepped outside and standing out in the halls, Kenny turned around to face him with a serious expression.<p>

Clyde paused and realized the blonde's mood was different than it was earlier in the morning. Although he wasn't really looking forward to talking, he was getting slightly nervous.

"Clyde."

"Yeah Kenny?" Clyde said thinking maybe he should ask him why he got him out of class.

Kenny sighed, "What's up with you?"

His heart skipped a beat. '...Huh?-'

Swallowing thickly, he asked, "What? What are you talking about dude? Nothing is up with me."

Kenny continued to speak, "Are you sure about that?"

Clyde flinched but remained calm and answered him.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

**_"What is this idiot planning, Donovan?"_**

_'I-I don't know, Eddy...But the way he's looking at me...It's as if-'_

Noticing how the brunette was slightly tensing, Eddy asked, _**"Do you want me to get rid of him if any questions are getting out of hand?"**_

"I'm just wondering, you know we are getting concern of you."

_'...Can you?...'_

Eddy smirked.

"I know, but honestly there is nothing up with me. I'm just stressing over school work. No big deal."

Kenny furrowed his eyebrow, "Are you sure? Come on, you can tell me anything. Aren't I your friend Clyde?"

Clyde bit the inside of his cheek, _'E-Eddy..!'_

_**"As you wish. Just close your eyes."**_

The brunette did as he was told and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Eddy blinked and gave a satisfied smile as he changed his brown eyes to the brunette's emerald color eyes.

He then turned towards Kenny and answered his question, "I know you're my friend Kenny. But, there's nothing up dude."

Kenny frowned, "Alright, you know what? Cut the crap." He took a couple of steps in front of the brunette.

"You're not okay, Clyde and you have been acting weird this week. So either I tell your parents something is wrong with you or I tell the others."

Eddy heard Clyde gasp making his body tense, 'H-How did he-'

_**"Calm down...It's alright."**_ Eddy reassured him making him fall asleep. He didn't want the boy to be afraid, just yet.

Clearing his throat, he spoke in the brunette's voice, "Really, there's nothing is wrong with me."

"You're lying."

Eddy clenched his fists, **_"This kid..."_**

"No I'm not. Why the hell do you care anyway?"

"Because I want to help you Clyde. I know you're not okay."

Eddy was getting annoyed but he tried not to show it on the brunette's face, he figured he should try acting like Clyde, "Listen Ken, I'm fine, whatever you are assuming, I'm okay, honestly."

Kenny sighed once more then nodded and gave him a smile, "Fine...Sorry Clyde. It's just, if one of my friends are having a hard time, I just want to, you know, help. That's all."

Eddy's eye twitched slightly but he made Clyde give out a chuckle, "It's cool. Anyway, you should probably head to class. The bell is about to ring."

The blonde gave him one last look then nodded stepping back to go back to his class.

* * *

><p>Seeing the blonde out of sight and hearing the sound of a door closed, Eddy frowned and punched a locker making a dent to whoever's it was, <em>"Goddamnit!"<em>

After a few second, he narrowed his eyes making Clyde's eyes change to brown for a split second then back to emerald.

_"We're going to have to be careful next time. I can't risk his stupid friends to find out...Those idiots can't help him. Even if one of them saved him, time is running out."_

He looked around before he closed his eyes and saw the brunette inside his mind curled up asleep, with a painful expression.

Eddy smiled devilishly then opened his eyes, _"And yet, he's still afraid. __Slowly, I'll get him to break."_

Walking back to the teen's class, let out a dark chuckle, _"I might even make him lose hope."_

He could hear the brunette slightly whimpering inside his head which satisfied him.

_"Soon..."_

* * *

><p>"So how'd go?"<p>

Craig asked seeing as the blonde finally returned while he started to get his things into his backpack noticing the class was about to be over in a couple of minutes.

Kenny answered him, "He seemed somewhat hesitant dude."

Craig raised an eyebrow, now that was strange, "What do you mean he was hesitant? What did you do?"

The other put his hands up in a defense manner, "I didn't do anything. I just talked to him about what's up with him lately and he keeps giving me the excuse that its only school work."

"The same excuse?"

Kenny nodded, "The same excuse."

Craig shook his head.

_'Clyde...What the hell?'_

* * *

><p>"There's nothing to be afraid of Clyde." Someone whispered making his eyes look around in the dim light place.<p>

"You're lying..." He mumbled.

"Nobody is going to save you, Clyde. No one..."

Suddenly he felt fingers touch his forehead lightly, making his vision see shadows and darkness around him.

Clyde jolted away from the touch, eyes widening in fear, "Don't touch me!" he screamed clutching his head, "Get the hell away from me!_"_

He flinched and let out a gasp as voices of others started to flood his mind just like last time. He began to shake and threw his head back, "Stop! Eddy! Please!" he said as images started to appear also. "Please!" he yelled, tears falling down his cheeks.

Just then everything fell silent, the only sounds he heard were the echos of his sobs.

_"..I'm scared."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Last week was hell for me you guys, you have no idea...OTL. Anyway~ Let me clarify about Clyde's mom. I wrote this story before the episode Reverse Cowgirl was aired/came out/ so his mom is alive in my story. When he gets that vision about her, it was just a nightmare Eddy made him remember from when he was that age.(I was gonna mention his mom a long time ago but I forgot to. '^^.) Review~  
><em>


	21. Just give in

**_Chapter 21:_**

_Silence..._

_That's all he can hear._

_Nothing..._

_...It was quiet._

_...__too quiet for his liking._

_He glanced around him and trembled, but then noticed a dim light a couple of feet ahead._

_Taking a shaky breath, he stood up and walked towards it and saw that it let him see what was going on outside._

_Muttering to himself quietly, he thought to himself, 'Is this what you can see Eddy? When you're here?'_

_Knowing he wouldn't get a response, he stayed quiet._

_In the back of his mind, he knew he was about to give up._

* * *

><p>Eddy glanced blankly at the teens who were inside the class he was currently in.<p>

'...Pathetic teenagers.'

Clearly, this place annoyed him.

Yet, he was still thinking how to keep Clyde's body under his control. The brunette can break through anytime, but that's only if he was capable on doing so.

Humming to himself as soon as the bell rang while he began walking out the door into the hall full of other teens, he notice a presence approaching him from behind.

Stopping by Clyde's locker, Eddy rolled his eyes and turned around giving them a 'friendly' greeting. Or in this case...how Clyde would greet others.

"Oh, hey Wendy, what's up?"

_'The hell does she want now?'_

Wendy was carrying something between her hands as she smiled at him. "Guess what I got Clyde."

Eddy inwardly flinched at her joyfulness but he decided to play along.

"Hm? What is it?"

The ravenette's smile faltered a bit, she thought that he would be more confuse, but nevertheless she gave him whatever she was holding.

"Your Math score~"

"Oh awesome! I hope I did good." Eddy grimaced on how he was acting, thinking to himself, 'This is freakin' ridiculous. This girl better leave.'

He began opening the envelop he received and glanced at the brunette's grade before putting it in his pocket.

'Hn...Figures. He'd pass it.'

"Well, I passed it with a decent score Wends!" Eddy made Clyde let out a grin.

Wendy tilted her head to the side expecting Clyde to be more surprised or at leas excited but she shook her head when she thought something was kind of off.

"Anyway, the teacher was really impressed at how your grade turned out to be. She almost couldn't believe yours was the forth highest score in the class."

'Guess he did well.' Eddy's grin twitched slightly, but he made Clyde's hand scratch his neck faking a chuckle, "Impressed huh? That's good to hear Wendy, anything else she said about me?"

Clearly he didn't care much about the stupid grade, he just wanted her to leave so he could think who Clyde was close to or those who were close to the teen.

"No, she just told me to congratulate you on your grade. So congrats!" The girl replied.

Eddy made Clyde let out a laugh not wanting the girl to get confuse on how the brunette was acting.

"Well thanks Wends. I'll see you later, I have to get going."

Wendy smiled and waved at him as she made her way towards her friends.

After she was out of sight, Eddy narrowed Clyde's eyes and made his lip curled into a sneer.

_"Tsk. Donovan, your 'friends' are all stupid."__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Eddy watched as people from the school were walking around. Some faces familiar, some unknown, and his face scrunched up in annoyance. They were all being happy with all their smiling faces and whatnot. No matter, he could at least <em>try<em> and be courteous towards Clyde inside his head. He knew he can see what's going on outside, might as well speak to him.

_'So, Donovan...Looks like you passed that pathetic grade you were worried about. How do you feel about that?'_ Eddy asked, leaning with a heavy smirk up against the bark of a tree he spotted to get away from any socializing.

Inside his head, he heard the brunette answer him in a quiet voice, 'I..I'm glad, I guess.'

Eddy hummed a dark tune and closed his eyes meeting the brunette in the dim light of his mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Regardless, you did well Clyde."<strong>_

Clyde cringed for a bit. Then he started to tremble slightly, he still wasn't over the way Eddy made him remember some events when he was young earlier.

Eddy noticed and snickered, _**"No need to scared of imperfection, Clyde."**_

He looked around for a bit, and zipped up his jacket as he took a step forward to the brunette,**_ "Or perhaps, you want to see more memor-"_**

Clyde quickly shook his head and laid his forehead against Eddy's shoulder then let out a whimper, feeling so lost and tired, so broken down and yet still trying to keep convincing himself that there was someone who cares and can help him.

Still...He was slowly giving up, he'll end up leaving his family behind and loosing them as well as those he called 'friends'. He couldn't take anymore of these memories Eddy was showing him."No..Just...D-Don't make me remember...I don't want to know anymore."

Without hesitation, Eddy wrapped his arms around the brunette and let his fingers brush across the boy's hair until he felt him go limp once sleep took over him again. His eyes traveled around until he spotted a door that appeared before them. A dangerous grin played on Eddy's face as he felt the chill of winter wind across his face when he opened his eyes.

_"..That's it Clyde. Just give in."_

_'Catagelophobia: Fear of being ridiculed publicly. Check.'_

_'Atelophobia: F__ear of being imperfect. Check.'_

He chuckled beginning to walk away from the tree he was leaning on,_"More to go." _

* * *

><p>Eddy slowed his walking to a stop when he heard someone talking with somebody on their phone, curious at this, he hid behind a building leaning against the wall. He glanced to the side, his eyes taken on a view of the newcomer, "I see you all there, but do you really think something is wrong with him?" He saw the person frown then continue to talk, "Not sure about that. Well yeah, the last time I've seen him was at Stark's Pond. He told me he was there to get some fresh air."<p>

Eddy narrowed his eyes when he recognized the person.

_'Stoley.'_

"I haven't spoken to him since then so I wouldn't kno-Hey! Don't yell at me! I swear that's all I know."

Eddy rolled his eyes.

Kevin ran a hand through his hair and replied, "I just went to get comic books when I saw him-"

Eddy could clearly hear someone on the other line say, "Those lame Star Wars comics?"

"They're not lame! They were selling unlimited editions ones!" Kevin said offended.

Eddy face palmed aggravated at this nonsense, either way he then proceeded to hear what the other person was saying.

"Whatever, that's all we wanted to know. And by the way Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Cool it with the Star Wars crap dude."

Kevin sighed knowing it was useless to argue since this has been going on since he was young. Although he was used to it, he didn't mind much about it.

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

Eddy waited until the boy was out of view and proceeded his way to the brunette's house.

Obviously he was irritated, he knew that phone conversation was about Clyde.

_"They just don't know when to fuck off, do they."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy St. Patrick's Day!^^ (Since I've updated this, today~.) I hope this chapter was alright for you guys? (and makes sense) Let me know what you guys think so far~Review c:_

_(PS: You can tell me what you'd like to see in the next or future chapters, I'd like suggestions ^^, in case I don't know what else to write.)_


	22. Just a little out of it

**_Chapter 22:_**

_*TIMESKIP. NIGHT.*_

_**"...Hey Clyde?"**_

"Hm?" Clyde raised his head staring blankly at the mirror seeing Eddy in front of him as he sat down.

Eddy smirked, this is exactly how he wanted to see the brunette. Almost broken and defeated.

_**"How are you feeling?"**_

Clyde replied quietly trying to ignored his stomach pain. It was clear that he hasn't been eating well lately."...I'm...okay."

The other nodded, _**"Tell me, Clyde...How close are you with your so-called 'friends'?"**_

The brunette stayed quiet for a little bit, but then answered him,"Since...elementary school."

**_"Do you trust any of them?"_**

Clyde laughed weakly, his voice becoming slightly tired when he continue to speak,"...I guess only a couple."

_**"Hm...They don't even know anything about you, now do they?"**_

The teen bit his lip,"It's better that way..."

Eddy chuckled dryly, **_"Pretty sure, now they want to know."_**

Clyde mumbled with a faintest smile, "They won't. I'll make sure of it. Even if they're going to talk me out of it...Nobody can know..."

Eddy let his smirk turn into a grin, he could feel how the other was slowly breaking. And it was making him stronger.

_**"Very well...And Donovan?"**_

"Hm?"

**_"Time for bed. You must be exhausted."_ **The other pointed out, noticing what time it was.

Without a word, the brunette obeyed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<br>_

He glanced at the photograph next to him for a few minutes remembering earlier what Kevin said on the phone.

"...What's up with you?" He asks in a mutter as he moves his gaze towards the ceiling.

Sighing, he closed his eyes.

_'Just...What the hell is wrong with you, Clyde?'_

He didn't think this will get to him, but it did in a way. If something was wrong then Clyde would have told him. Whether different or normal. He was still his friend and that wouldn't change.

"If he gets weirder tomorrow, that's it. I'm talking to him."

With that last being said, he pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Dream*<em>**

_A dark voice echoed, sending a slight chill over his spine._

_"You can't save him."_

_His eyes tried to focus around the place trying to figure out where this voice was coming from, even though there was a dim light from where he was standing making it difficult to see._

_"Who-"_

_His sentence was cut off when he heard laughter behind him._

_"I do believe...You are wasting your time, kid."  
><em>

_He narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to say?"_

_"Simple. Nobody can save him. Not even his family, his 'friends', and not even you.**  
><strong>_

_"Shut up, you're lying."_

_The voice chuckled, "Sure I am. Tell me, did you even save that twitchy friend of yours? What was his name?"_

_He froze, once they continued._

_"Oh, that's right. Tweek."_

_He clenched his fist, he didn't want to remember what happened that time. The past is in the past._

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_"Hm...I was right. You couldn't save him because he pushed you away. Now the same thing is happening to Clyde. And...you can't do anything about it, Tucker."_

_Craig grit his teeth and turned around. But instead of seeing somebody, a flash appeared, making him squint his eyes at the brightness._

**_*Dream End*_**

* * *

><p>Dark blue eyes shot open.<p>

Glancing beside the bed stand at the clock, Craig saw the time.

"...Three AM. Great."

Rubbing his eyes, he remembered the dream he just had. He sighed annoyed, at how something let alone a _voice _would get to him easily.

"Three more hours until school...fucking fantastic." He said sarcastically, closing his eyes again to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day.<em>

He was tired, so very tired. After nearly a couple days of having trouble sleeping and forced into seeing old memories by Eddy. All Clyde wanted was to curl up on his bed. He'd either fall asleep for as long as he wanted.

"Clyde Donovan?"

"Yeah?"

Great, the teacher caught him.

All heads turned towards his direction.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

_'N-Nurse?' _

He sat up quickly and bit the inside of his cheek,_ 'She'll know...And then she'll tell my parents...No way I'm going to that nurse.' _Clyde clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white and answered his teacher with a fake smile trying to ignore how the class was staring at him.

"No, ma'am. I'm okay, just a little out of it. Sorry, I won't do it again."

_'Continue with your lesson, please. I can't stand being stared at.'_

He saw his teacher nod and gave him a pity smile when they turned to continue her lecture to the class.

After seeing his classmates turn their attention back to the teacher, Clyde unclenched his fist and sighed sadly trying to pay attention.

_'I'm fine. Just a stomach ache...a-and a little dizzy..I'll make it through this week.'_

Inside his mind, a Eddy was watching silently with a evil grin.

**_'Up next...Obesophobia-Fear of gaining weight. This will be interesting, tonight.'_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kenny?"<p>

"Hm? Yeah Craig?"  
>Kenny said pulling down his hood slightly so he can speak better as he glanced over at the other.<p>

"Was there something else that you saw strange about Clyde when you were at his house?"

The blonde thought for a moment, "Well...He looked tired? Like...His eyes seemed lost. Also, his voice sounded out of breath, like if he finished yelling at someone."

"Right." he said with a nod lifting his eyes to watch the clock.

Kenny noticed him acting unlike himself and asked him, "So why are you asking? Did you find out what was wrong with him?"

Craig lifted a brow and snorted mockingly turning his gaze towards him, "Not yet. If he seems more strange today, I'm going to talk to him after school."

"How do you know he'll listen to y-"

"I'll make him listen."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm soo sorry I didn't update last week. (My allergies got worse and made me slightly sick for two days, so I couldn't update that time. And I got my laptop fixed three days ago.) Anyway, I hope you guys had a fun Easter and April fools day. Also thank you for the suggestions!~ Larjus & Style Marshlovski ^^. (I'll keep them in mind til' further chapters~ Not sure when but I'll figure something out as well as other suggestions.)__ /__By the way, t__hat was not a Creek moment on Craig's part of his dream. I'm like whatever on that pairing actually./ _

_*I'll revise this chapter probably later or when I have time, I think I made a couple mistakes on it. orz.*_

_ Review~_


	23. Worrying

**_Chapter 23:_**

_Meanwhile._

"Hun, will you please stop getting worried?"

"Roger, I swear something is clearly wrong with my baby."

Roger sighed, his wife has been worried sick since that event that happened to their son.

"He's fine, Martha. This is basically how teenagers are behavi-"

Martha interrupted him as she was cleaning the dishes while speaking to him on the phone.

"Oh, really? Care to explain to me that it is normal for teens to scream as if they were in trouble in their own room?"

"Martha, honestly-"

"Explain that to me."

Roger rolled his eyes, "Didn't you hear him? He took a nap and then he had a nightmare. It is completely normal. Stop worrying so much, dear. Clyde is fine."

Sighing after she finished the dishes, she glanced over at her hand remembering how her son slapped it away when she was trying to reassure him that time.

"Okay Roger...I'll see you when you get home from work, I have to take out the trash and get ready for work."

"Alright, dear. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Martha then began to make her way towards her bedroom until the house phone rang.<p>

"Wonder what Roger forgot this time."

Clearing her throat, she answered in a strict voice, "What is it this time Roger?-"

"Mrs. Donovan."

Taken back, Martha apologized realizing it was the school nurse that called.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry. I thought you were my husband."

"Mrs. Donovan, are you aware of Clyde's health changing? Like his eating habits?"

After she heard her serious tone, she furrowed her eyebrow confused.

"What on earth are you talking about? My son's eating habit are okay."

"I'm afraid, you're lying Mrs. Donovan."

Frowning, Martha replied, "I would never lie, just what is the meaning of this phone call anyway nurse?"

"Your son fainted during passing period. And, it seems he hasn't been eating properly. Judging by how one of his classmates had to carry him to my office."

She froze. _'...Hasn't been eating properly?...No..Impossible...'__  
><em>

Not realizing she's hasn't answer for a couple of minutes and the nurse calling her name. She swallowed thickly and spoke, "...I'll come pick him up at once."

"Mrs. Donovan, I think it would be better if you took him to the clinic, they know how to deal when a situation like this happens to anyone."

Quickly changing, she grabbed her car keys then thought about the offer and shook her head. She could handle this. At least she's willing to.

"...I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Hey Clyde!"<p>

"Hm? Oh hi Kevin," Clyde turned to glance at the other greeting him, as they began walking in the halls avoiding bumping into other teens.

"I decided it'd be cool if we'd walk to class together? You know, since we have English together. By the way, I heard we might have a sub."

Kevin said pointing towards their next class at the end of the hallway.

"Really? Awesome! That way we might not have to do anything in there."

"Haha, you got that righ-," Kevin stopped and his expression changed into a concern one, "Hey Clyde, are you okay?"

_'E-Everything is spinning...Why is everything spinning?' _Instantly, Clyde started to feel dizzy and he started to lean against a wall to keep his balance.

Inside his mind, Eddy grinned. Crossing his arms in triumph. Though, he did slightly tensed. Somehow it can affect him as well but he knows how to endure the pain just fine, so he ignores it letting the teen feel the dizziness.

Clyde's vision started to become blurry, he tried blinking but then pain erupted from his stomach making him kneel down slightly in a fetal position and let out a silent whimper.

Chuckling darkly, Eddy figured he'd let Clyde fall asleep seeing as the boy has suffered enough. _**'It was fun, while it lasted.'**_

Kevin quickly tried to to help Clyde up realizing something was wrong with him. Ignoring how some students stopped their tracks and saw what was happening with shocked and worried faces, Kevin finally noticed the brunette fainted. Cursing in his head, Kevin quickly wrapped his arms under the teen's legs and lifted him up. Surprised by the teen's weight, Kevin instantly grew worried as he made his way towards the nurse's office with Clyde in his arms avoiding anyone who was trying to talk to him.

_'What the hell is wrong with you, Clyde?'_

* * *

><p><em>Couple of minutes later.<em>

"Tell me, Clyde. Have you been eating well lately? Any meals during lunch for the past week?"

Clyde stayed quiet, not wanting to answer the nosy nurse. He clenched his fists under the sheets from the mattress he was sitting on, he let his gaze linger on the ground, he hated this place. Reminded him of..._that__ place_.

"Clyde-"

She wasn't able to finish when she heard knocking on her door signalling that it was Clyde's mother.

Completely ignoring her, Clyde stepped outside to meet his mom.

Martha released a breath of relief seeing her son was fine.

Sighing, the nurse nodded for them to leave. But not before she reminded Martha about her suggestion, "Mrs. Donovan about what I said-"

Seeing her son was slightly ahead of her, Martha turned to the woman and answered her with a serious tone,"I already told you, I'll think about it. Now if you're done talking, I'd like to take my leave, Miss."

"Very well, enjoy your day Mrs. Donovan."

* * *

><p><em>Home.<em>

Clyde pulls his knees into his chest, and curls his hands over his hair, flattening his palms against his ear as if he was trying to stop any noise from entering his mind.

Just then he heard footsteps, he knew it was his mom checking up on him. He let his hand fall and sat properly, then turn his gaze to the door seeing her enter with a concern expression.

_'...I don't need pity, Mom. Please stop looking at me like that...I'm okay...I'm fine.'_

He gave her small smile, to reassure her.

He saw her smile sadly at him and begin walking towards him, "Honey...What's going on with you?"

His smile twitched, but he kept that fake smile plastered on his face, "Nothing is wrong with me, Mom...Don't worry too much, I'm fine."

_'I'm fine...'_

_'...Just fine.'_

_'Nothing to worry about...'_

_'...Nothing at all...'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: (I'll revise this later, need to fix some mistakes ^^' considering that I wrote all this yesterday/today and just wanted to get it over with~.) Let me know what you guys think about this chapter so far~ Review!_

_*I just noticed you can now add three characters on here now. Wow, I'm late OTL.*_


	24. Same excuse

**_Chapter 24:_**

"...I need you to stop."

A chuckle surpassed the person's lips meeting the tired emerald orbs from the other across from him.

_**"Now, why would I do that, Clyde?"**_

Clyde tensed and stayed quiet avoiding Eddy by looking at his feet.

Eddy sensed the brunette was feeling uncomfortable in answering him, **_"What's the matter Donovan? You don't want my help? Do you not trust me in keeping these fears away from you?"_**

Clyde took a shaky breath and noticed everything around him started to slowly fade black, he clenched his eyes shut then opened them making his gaze meet his mirror. Eddy was standing there still waiting for his answer.

"I...I just don't want anyone to notice...I fainted right in front of Kevin during passing...The nurse was trying to get me to tell her if I'm eating...And my Mom is getting soo damn worried about me...I don't think I can take much longer."

A small smirk was placed on Eddy's face. The fear in his voice amused and satisfied him.

_**"You still haven't answered my questions."**_ He said simply,**_ "If this isn't what you wanted…Then what did you want? You don't want me to help you, but it's alright if you do this by yourself? You're going to make yourself worse, you know. Clyde."_**

The brunette bit his lip, the other was trying to get to him and it was working. Everything he was telling him seemed true, but he still felt unsure. He noticed he wasn't getting much sleep, he noticed he looked tired, and...he realized how his clothes seemed a little big on him these past weeks.

_'Is that why that nurse asked me those questions?' _He thought.

Thinking about this made his stomach feel uneasy. What was wrong with him? He isn't the same anymore...But why did it feel like a good thing?

"...Eddy?"

The other raised an eyebrow at the quiet voice coming out of the brunette.

**_"Yeah?"_**

Clyde swallowed then raised his hand against the mirror closing his eyes momentarily as he spoke, "Whatever it takes...Make them go away...please."

Eddy smiled devilishly and lifted his hand against the mirror matching Clyde's, _**"Don't worry."**_

He chuckled lightly when he saw shadows creeping against their palms, slightly wrapping around them,

**_"I will."_**

* * *

><p>"What? What do you mean he went home, Kevin?"<p>

"Well...He fainted while we were heading to class and I carried him to the nurse's office and then I saw his Mom arrive later." Kevin answered shifting his back pack. "And since he didn't come to class, I guess his Mom took him home."

"Right, well do you know why he just suddenly fainted?"

Sighing, Kevin replied, "Honestly, I don't know Kenny. We were just walking and then the next thing I knew it, he fainted." He continued to speak as his mind started replaying what had happened earlier, "But guys, when I carried him, he weighted like nothing...something must be wrong with him."

Kenny's eyes widened as well as the others's. _  
><em>

The blonde then turned his attention to the person next to him, "Craig, are you still going to go talk to him?"

Craig ignored him remembering what Kevin just said as he thought back about what that voice in his dream told him, *"_Simple. Nobody can save him. Not even his family, his 'friends', and not even you."*_

"Dude, Craig? You alright?"

The raven blinked coming back to reality seeing as the others were staring at him in question.

Kenny sighed,"Look, if you're not up for it, I'll talk to him after school."

Before Craig could say anything, the bell rang signalling that they had a couple of minutes to get to their last class.

_'Guess, I'll talk to him tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><em>Later.<em>

Knocks echoed throughout the house.

An annoyed sighed was heard as they began walking downstairs towards the door.

"Yes?"

"Clyde?"

_'Well if it isn't the idiot from earlier. Sorry kid, Clyde is busy.'_

Sending him a fake grin, Eddy replied in the brunette's voice, "Sup, Kenny? What brings you here?"

He saw that concern gaze on the blonde's eyes making him slightly wince inwardly at it, "I heard you fainted in the halls during passing. Figured, I'd see how you were doing. Are you okay?"

_'Of course, leave it to those who 'care' about Donovan. What great stupidity. Heh, in fact, too bad for them. He's almost long gone.'_

"Oh well, yeah I'm alright. I guess, I was just too tired." He said with a fake yawn wanting to get rid of the teen in front of him. He needed to get rid of him before Clyde would wake up from his conscious.

Kenny nodded "You pretty much gave everyone a scare, Clyde. But we're glad you're okay." He then thought to himself, _'There it was again, that same excuse he would throw at me. I'm beginning to think he's hiding something. But what?'_

"Did I?"

_'I would have loved to see their faces.'_

Kenny frowned noticing his tone.

"Are you sure everything's fine?"

_'This retard is really getting on my nerves.' _Eddy growled in thought. Suddenly he remembered the ability the blonde had as he recalled from Clyde's memories.

_'He wakes up in his bed, huh. Heh, wouldn't hurt if something happened. Perhaps an accident will clear it up in his pathetic skull.'_

Eddy made up his mind, slipping the fake smile, he made Clyde's lips turn into a smirk.

"Of course, Kenny. Why shouldn't I be fine?"

Seeing the smirk made Kenny step back in confusion. _'What the hell?"_

"Maybe because you've been acting differently for the last few weeks. Whatever it is, you know you can talk to us about it. We'll understand-"

Eddy chuckled cutting off what the blonde had said as he stepped forward making Kenny step back after every steps he took.

"I don't think either of them will ever understand. _More importantly neither can you._"

Kenny furrowed his eyebrows unaware he was near the middle of the streets, "What?"

Before he could ask another question, his eyes widened when he heard a screeching noise coming towards him.

Eddy gave him an evil smile, making Clyde's eyes change from emerald to brown.

_"Bye, Kenny."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kinda rushed, so if there's any mistakes, I'll fix them when I can ^^'. Also it was Clyde's birthday on April 10th~(Hopefully some of you remembered :]. If not, then shame on you SP fandom.)_

_*Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to silently hate how school is going to suck this week. Because I'm not looking forward to it, not one bit. So, if I don't update, you guys know why .-.*_

_Review~_


	25. They're right

_**Chapter 25:**_

"Come on Ruby, we have to get home. Mom made me pick you up while she was running late for work." Craig said making his way near his sister where he waited for her to finish talking to her friends. He was currently looking at his phone realizing he spend five minutes waiting beside her elementary school.

Ruby rolled her eyes then told her friends she'll see them tomorrow, "Gotta go guys, don't forget the writing assignment we need to finish. Okay Karen?"

"Yeah I know, Ruby."

Ruby nodded then noticed something, "Wait a minute, Karen where's Kenny? Doesn't he usually pick you up?"

Craig also realized that, and furrowed his eyebrows, _'Don't tell me he went straight towards Clyde's house and forgot to pick up his sister. Nice work McCormick.'_

Karen shifted her backpack and answered with a shrug, "I don't know, sometimes I take the bus or I walk home if he's late to get me. But it's usually like five minutes after the bell rings he's out here, I guess he's running late."

Looking around, Craig saw there was hardly anyone still at the school. Sighing, Craig interrupted his sister's conversation by grabbing her hand and then knelt down to Karen's height holding out his other hand for her to take.

"We can take you home, Karen. If that's fine with you? I'm pretty sure your brother might have forgot and just went home."

Karen hesitated a little bit, but then nodded smiling shyly and grabbed his hand seeing as he was probably right about her brother forgetting to pick her up after school.

"That's fine, thank you Craig."

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the hell?"<p>

"Wha? Oh, hey Craig, what are you doing here?"

Craig stepped aside showing Kenny his sister, Karen. "Dumbass, you forgot to pick up your sister. She's been waiting outside with Ruby and their other friends when I got there."

Kenny rubbed his eyes but then blinked after processing what Craig just told him and face palmed, "Aw man. I'm soo sorry Karebear. I totally forgot, heck, I don't even know how I got home. One second I was uh, I think around somewhere and the next, I'm home sleeping."

Craig gave him a confuse stare until Karen spoke, "You don't know how you got home? But Kenny, you always pick me up after school."

"I know, I know. And yeah, I hardly remember. Anyway, at least you're home. Do you forgive me Karen?" Kenny asked giving his sister a goofy looking grin.

Karen couldn't help but giggle at her brother and nodded with a smile, "Of course Kenny."

Kenny chuckled relief that his sister would've gotten mad at him.

He turned back towards Craig seeing as the raven was telling his sister that they'll go home in just a few minutes.

He shook his head when he saw them flip each other off, which was really normal for them.

"Hey Craig, thanks for bringing Karen home."

Craig shrugged after seeing their sisters go outside to let them talk,"Sure, no problem. By the way, are you still going to head to Clyde's house to talk to him like you said earlier?"

Kenny froze and remembered what happened earlier.

_###_

_"I don't think either of them will ever understand. _More importantly neither can you_."_

_He furrowed his eyebrows unaware he was near the middle of the streets, "What?"_

_Before he could ask another question, his eyes widened when he heard a screeching noise coming towards him._

_He turned around seeing the speeding car coming towards him and cursed, 'Shit.'_

_He glanced back to the brunette a few feet away and could have sworn the other gave him a smirk and his eyes change from emerald to brown._

"Bye, Kenny."

_That was the last thing he heard before everything suddenly turned dark._

_###_

Kenny stumbled back slightly when that flashback came back to him. He turned to look at Craig with a look of seriousness, "Dude, something is really wrong with him."

When Craig heard him, he gave a confuse expression, "...What?"

The blonde sighed, "Something, I don't know what. But something is going on with him. Craig, the reason I forgot to pick up Karen was because I died from a car accident when I was at Clyde's."

Craig frowned at that, "Did you at least talk to him?"

"Yeah, I told him how everyone was relieved that he was okay after he fainted and he just smirked at me as if it was nothing important. Craig, talk to him. This is starting to get really serious. I noticed he has bags under his eyes, he seems to be losing weight, and I think the same thing that happened to Twe-"

"Shut up. I told you never mention what happened that time." Craig gritted out as he clenched his fists.

Kenny raised his hand to the raven's shoulder, "Craig...It wasn't your f-"

Craig pushed his hand away and narrowed his eyes, "I said shut the hell up. We're done talking about that. And no way the same shit is going to happen to Clyde."_  
><em>

Kenny nodded watching him walk out the door telling his sister that they were going home. When he saw the two Tucker siblings start to leave, Craig glanced back at him and spoke with a determination tone, "I'll talk to him tonight. I'm not letting him push me away. Not by a long shot. "

* * *

><p><em>###<em>

_He was running..._

_His heart pounding in his ears, as he did so._

_But the question is...Why was he running? _

_He looked around his surroundings when he skidded to a stop._

_Before taking his time to have a good look around, he realized he was at his old elementary school and it was currently recess._

_Confused, he looked down upon himself and saw that he was in his ten year old body, "Why am I-"_

_His ears perked up when he heard little kids laughing in the distant, almost as if they were coming behind him._

_He turned around just in time seeing younger versions of his friends laughing and pointing at his direction._

_Furrowing his brow, he took a step back when all of them started to come closer. As he took a step back, he didn't notice there was a small rock on the ground making him trip which resulted him to sit on the cold snow._

_His eyes widened when he glanced back up, seeing them all line up as they started to approach him one by one laughing along the way._

_"Um-"_

_"Shut up fat boy." One of them replied._

_He stiffened and retorted back, "I'm not...I'm not fat!" _

_"Yes you are. Tubby!" They teased in unison._

_His eyes started to water, "No I'm not!"_

_"Aw! Is Clyde gonna cry? Haha, what a crybaby!"_

_Clyde shook his head and raised his hands to cover his ears, "N-No...Shut up!"_

_"You guys! Aw he's crying because he's fat!" All of them started laughing._

_He bit his lip trying to fight back a sob thinking in his head when he tried to block out their voices, 'They're lying! I-I'm not fat!...I'm not! I'm not!'_

_"Pft! Who wants to be hanging out with a fat boy like you? We already have Cartman as the head fatass! We don't need two fat boys!"_

_"...Stop it!" He whimpered when they laughed again._

_"No wonder you weren't voted cutest, because you're stupid, unpopular, and fat!"_

_His lip started to quiver at their words._

_Suddenly, their laughter stopped and they all vanished except for the ones he was familiar with, he saw a couple of them walking up to him and grab his arm then started pulling him towards the restroom. _

_Instant fear started to erupt him after they pushed him inside._

_ He raised his head and was met with his own reflection and behind him was an opened stall._

_He trembled at his reflection then turned around in realization, '...T-They were right...'_

__Blurred by the salty tears sliding down his cheeks, h_is shoulders started to shake and he let a choked sob escape him._

_"I don't w-want to be fat..."_

_With that being left said, Clyde stepped closer towards the stall. _

_All he had to do was sit on his knees and..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...__Throw up._

_###_

**_"**_Obesophobia-Fear of gaining weight...Check." _**_**Eddy snickered, still in control as he was in the teen's own bathroom staring at the toilet with an amused expression.

* * *

><p><em><em>AN: Sorry about Eddy's behavior in the last chapter '^^. Anyway, I updated~(not sure if there are any mistakes on this chapter, if there is, I'll fix them when I can.) Now I gotta figure out what will happen on the next chapter. If I update this week that is. (I have to finish the other half of the state testing we are doing at my school. orz. Pretty sure I did bad on the math part last week. Oh well...)__

__Reviews keep me motivated, just letting you all know~__

__(Even if some of you don't review. At least let me know who's actually reading this story? I'd like to know :].)__


	26. I can't

**_Chapter 26:_**

"Kyle?"

"Hm? Oh, hey Kenny."

Kenny rubbed his temple since he was still a little bit tired from earlier, but he just needed to ask someone, "I...I have a question."

Raising an eyebrow, Kyle replied a bit curious, "Okay, shoot."

"Lets say...you know someone, and this someone has been acting kinda strange lately. What would be best to tell them that there is clearly something wrong with them?"

Confused, Kyle wondered who Kenny would be referring to. But he decided against it, feeling as though its probably none of his business, "Well, that would be kinda complicated Ken. This 'person' would deny anything if anyone told them there was something wrong. They would ignore the assumption, get angry about it, or change the subject."

Kenny froze when he heard the last reason, "...Would it be possible if this 'person' changes the subject drastically?"

Kyle paused for a moment then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like they would do something instead?"

"Oh, yes its possible. If whoever keeps asking them the same thing and wont stop. They would do anything to get the other to drop it." Kyle answered with a shrug and moved his phone to his other ear.

_'They'd do anything?'_ The blonde then cursed in thought, _'Damn it.__'_

Either way, he quickly collected himself and proceeded to ask Kyle one last thing that's been slightly bugging him.

"Alright, what about if this 'person' wasn't acting like themselves."

"Then it's obvious something is wrong."

Kenny nodded, "Okay, thanks man."

Before he was about to hang up, he heard Kyle's voice again,"Look dude, whatever is going on that made you ask me these questions, its best if this 'someone' gets all the help they can get."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Sorry sweetie, your dad and I have to work until midnight. So we'll be coming home late. Are you okay with staying home alone?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm cool with it Mom. I'll probably watch TV until I fall asleep." She heard her son reply.

Martha sighed still worried about what occurred earlier and asked,

"Are you sure you can't have at least one of your friends to check on you, Clyde?"

"Mom, I'm fine. How many times am I going to tell you to stop worrying soo much?"

"Well, I'm sorry honey, it's just when that nurse told me what happened I-"

Clyde's grip on the phone tightened slightly squeezing it with a force, clearly, Eddy was still in control,_ 'Pathetic woman needs to calm the fuck down.'_

"You worry, I know Mom."

"It's just...I'm very concern about you-"

He interrupted her, "I think you should really get back to work Mom. I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss. I'll be okay." Eddy replied in the boy's voice obviously annoyed.

Looking at the clock, Martha realized that she wasted a couple of minutes talking to her son instead of working."Alright, I'll be home with your father by midnight. Bye Clyde, lov-"

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

_***CLICK***_

For a few minutes, he shifted his gaze ahead of him in thought, _'By midnight, huh. Well then,"_ he paused when he set the phone down to its rightful place then finished what he was going to say, _'let's just say...today will be a busy night. Tch.' _Eddy closed his eyes, seeing Clyde curled up asleep with dried tear streaks on his cheeks which made him smirk.

Figuring he should take a break, he switched with the teen letting him have full control, for now.

Unfortunately, he might need to take control once more, feeling as though something is about to happen in a few hours, as if he was sensing _someone _who is trying to get in his way.

He will not let it happen.

* * *

><p>"Craig, where are you going?"<p>

"I have to do something, Ruby. Don't tell Mom and Dad, I sneaked out, alright?" Craig said to his sister as he put on his chullo hat and was standing by the door.

Confused but half-asleep, his sister shook her head and rubbed her tired eyes as she made her way quietly to her room, "Okay then, come back safe."

"I will, Goodnight Ruby." He whispered in order for her to hear.

"...Night Craig."

* * *

><p>Once he stepped out, he welcomed to cold breeze of the weather.<p>

Pulling out his phone, he realized he got a message from Kenny.

"What now?" He sighed and read it.

"_'Just a warning. Do not let him change the subject. And keep a lookout for his eyes, I think you were right when you said said his eyes being emerald and not brown but I think I saw them change. Also, be careful.'_" Craig clicked his tongue at the text. Maybe he should talk to him tomorrow? But then that would be a waste since he was already outside and already planned to speak to Clyde. He is not making up his mind. Not now, at least.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Craig proceeded to make his way to his destination.

Clyde's house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"How are you feeling, Donovan?"<em>**

"Like shit."

He heard Eddy chuckling making which made him release a sigh, **_"You'll get used to it."_**

Clyde shrugged not really in the mood to answer.

"How long have I been out?" He asks making his way to the kitchen and get a glass of water.

_**"Not long, about three hours."**_

Clyde spat his drink out immediately, almost half-chocking. "W-what?!"

_**"Yeah and by the way, you're parents will be coming home by midnight."**_

The brunette sighed running a hand through his hair muttering when he knew Eddy was probably taking a break, "Working late as usual."

Suddenly he heard knocks coming from the front door.

* * *

><p>"Craig? What are you doing here?"<p>

"I came over to talk to you."

Taken back, Clyde took a couple of steps back which allowed the other to step inside.

"Huh, why?" He questioned, but in his head he was hoping he wouldn't ask him anything about what's going on. He really didn't want to bother Eddy right now.

Craig didn't hear him as he glanced at the brunette's face remembering what Kenny texted him. Taking in his at appearance, Craig slightly frowned. Clyde looked exhausted as if he had hasn't been sleeping well. His eyes seemed like they weren't bright anymore. Then his clothe- _'Wait a minute...'_

"Clyde, have you been eating?"

The brunette's heart skipped a beat, he swallowed and gave the other a nervous smile, "What are you talking about? I have been eating."

Craig noticed his false smile then furrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare lie to me Clyde. Kevin told us you weighted less when he carried you to the nurse's office after you fainted."

Clyde flinched inwardly as he bit the inside of his cheek, "I'm not lying, Craig. I swear-"

Craig didn't believe him, he continued to speak, "If you're not lying to me, then tell me why have you been acting strange lately?"

Clyde froze, he really didn't want to answer him. He didn't even know what to say.

_'I c-can't tell you...'_

He swallowed thickly and glanced at the time seeing it was already twelve, "...I don't know what you're talking about Craig. It's really late, I think you should go home."

Craig shook his head,_ 'He's changing the subject.' _

"No, Clyde. This behavior of yours is really starting to annoy me. Just tell me, is something wrong with you?"

Before Clyde could answer, he saw the lights from his parents's cars shine through the window.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Craig. Now please go home, my parents shouldn't know you're here this late. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Clyde said with a guilty voice and apologetic smile. He was tired of today's events. All he wanted to do was lay down.

_'I really can't tell you. I'm sorry Craig...'_

Craig was starting to get irritated, but then he took notice on the other's voice.

Deciding to think about it later on, he obliged on what the brunette said and left.

_'Maybe next time.' _He thought as he started walking home.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Couldn't have Eddy talk to Craig just yet guys, sorry '^^. But yay I updated~! (I'll revise later) Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter c:/Don't have much to say and I have to go to bed right now. Soo don't forget to Review~_


	27. Handle it

_**Chapter 27:**_

_**"He was here, wasn't he, Donovan?"**_

Clyde tensed but answered him anyway, "Yeah..."

_**"What did he want?"**_

"...To talk." He muttered under his covers hearing his parents's footsteps downstairs.

_**"Your friends really need to lay off."**_

After he heard Eddy say that, his door opened letting a dim light illuminate his room.

"You awake, Clyde?"

Not wanting to deal with anymore issues towards anyone, the brunette stayed silent pretending to be asleep once he heard his parents's voice.

"Guess he's asleep, Martha."

"Shut up Roger. Don't you think I know that?"

"Sorry dear."

Martha sighed, clearly working late made her a bit stressed, "Its fine. I think I'm just tired. I'll go to bed in just a second."

Once she heard her husband's fading footsteps, she looked back towards her son.

Clyde felt her stare but stayed still and quiet.

Suddenly he felt her peck his forehead and then gently caress his forehead for a moment until she finally left his room.

"Sweet dreams, Clyde. I love you, sweetie."

He tensed swallowing thickly on how many times he's been avoiding those dreadful words coming out of anyone's voice.

"...I'm sorry, Mom." He mumbled once he was welcomed by sleep.

_'Sorry I'm such a coward for a son.'_

* * *

><p><em>Next day...<em>

"So how'd it go?"

Craig crossed his arms and replied, "Bad. He still tells me nothing is wrong. I've almost just had enough of this."

"Man, this is sorta li-"

"I told you to stop talking about what happened back then, McCormick."

Kenny raised his hand in defense, "Alright, alright. I'll stop. But seriously, he just flat out say that?"

"Yeah, and that he'll see me at school. And the way he said it was as if he was wasn't sure of it."

Kenny nodded , "Well we still have time."

Then again, Craig felt as though they're going to be too late.

_'What if we don't?'_

* * *

><p>"Clyde, you better hurry or you're going to be late for school."<p>

"I know. I'm heading out now! Bye Mom."

"Alright, have a nice day, Sweetie."

Clyde ran a hand through his hair once he stepped outside and started to walk.

"...Hopefully." He muttered as he remembered what happened last night with him and Craig.

**_#Flashback#_**

"Craig? What are you doing here?"

"I came over to talk to you."

He took a couple of steps back which allowed the other to step inside.

"Huh, why?" He questioned

He saw Craig slightly frowned.

_'Please don't notice...'_

"Clyde, have you been eating?"

His heart skipped a beat, he swallowed and gave the other a shaky smile, "What are you talking about? I have been eating."

"Don't you dare lie to me Clyde. Kevin told us you weighted less when he carried you to the nurse's office after you fainted."

He flinched inwardly and bit the inside of his cheek clenching his fists,_ 'So he's the one who brought me there.'_

"I'm not lying, Craig. I swear-"

Craig interrupted him,"If you're not lying to me, then tell me why have you been acting strange lately?"

He paused, staying quiet for a couple of minutes.

_'I c-can't tell you...' _He thought sadly.

He swallowed thickly and glanced at the time, "...I don't know what you're talking about Craig. It's really late, I think you should go home."

The other shook his head.

"No, Clyde. This behavior of yours is really starting to annoy me. Just tell me, is something wrong with you?"

_'I'm fine...I'm just-'_

Before he could answer him, he saw car lights shine through the window.

_'Tired...'_

Letting an apologetic smile show on his face, he spoke, "Nothing is wrong with me, Craig. Now please go home, my parents shouldn't know you're here this late. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

_'I really can't tell you. I'm sorry Craig...'_

He saw his expression fall as he left making him even more guilty. But he just couldn't tell couldn't tell anyone. He just couldn't.

**_#Flashback End#_**

* * *

><p>He blinked coming back into reality when he heard someone yelling his name.<p>

Just then he was pulled into the sidewalk as a honking truck passed by.

His eyes widened. _'Shit.'_

"Clyde, what the heck? You need to watch where you're going next time when you cross the street, man."

He knew that voice. Clenching his fists, he kept his own voice calm as he responded with a fake chuckle, "My bad Stan. I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, remember next time. We really don't want you to be in the hospital. You gave us all a scare yesterday when we heard you fainted."

He pulled his arm out of Stan's grasp and shrugged, "Guess you're right, dude. Won't happen again."

Stan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'again', Clyde? Does this happen often to yo-"

Clyde interrupted him, "Look Stan, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell the others about what happened earlier. And no it doesn't happen often. I was distracted and wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so can you please drop it? I really don't want to worry them enough as it is."

Stan gave him a confuse expression but then nodded understanding about making their friends worry, "Okay, I won't tell. But Clyde?"

"Yeah?" The brunette answered as they started walking since the school was near the block they were on.

"Are you okay?" He felt the other's hand on his shoulder.

Clyde swallowed and unclenched his fists then replied with a false grin,"Yes, I'm fine. Why Stan?"

"I don't know, it's just you've been kind of distant from everyone. And whenever the teacher calls on you, you seem off most of the time. If something is bothering you and if you want to talk to someone. I'm here for you man."

His smile twitched slightly and shrugged away from the raven noticing they were already in front of the building, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. See you around, Stan."

"Later, Clyde."

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped inside the building, he heard Eddy's voice.<p>

_**"Donovan. What's the matter?"**_

_'Nothing.'_

**_"You're lying."_**

_'I don't care.'_

**_"Clyde."_**

The brunette took a deep breath as he stared into the restroom mirror once the bell rang and everyone headed to class.

_'...Others are noticing my behavior. And I feel like something is about to happen.'_

**_"Do you want me to take over?"_  
><strong>This is not what Eddy wanted to occur, but he had to agree that he did sense as if something is going to happen.

"It's fine. I mean, you need your rest after all. I can handle it." Clyde answered with a mumble while shifting his backpack.

_**"Are you sure?"**_

"Yeah...Besides, I have to catch up on what's going on in my classes."

**"Alright."**

* * *

><p>That feeling happened during the last couple of minutes of school when everyone had to wait until the ending bell was fixed.<strong><br>**

He was wrong.

He couldn't handle it...

He just couldn't.

Those last minutes were the worst.

* * *

><p>"Guys, he's going to chicken out. I know it."<p>

"Shut up Cartman. C'mon Craig, don't listen to fatass and his stupid bet."

Craig shook his head with a frown then replied to Kenny once he put something inside his pocket, "I don't care, maybe this time Clyde will spill if I do this bet."

"You really don't want to do that Craig." Kenny pointed out when he moved his gaze towards the place Craig put the item in.

"Too bad. I made up my mind."

* * *

><p>Clyde peered up at the other towering over him.<p>

"Hey Craig?

Craig remembered what he was dared to do.

_**#**"I dare you to scare Clyde as much as possible."**#**_

"Sup Clyde."

Clyde noticed his behavior then asked confused when he saw the others calmly looking at them again before they turned away.  
>"What's going on?"<p>

Craig sighed irritated he had to make sure his bet wasn't blown and answered the teen.  
>"Ignore them. Look about what happened last nigh-"<p>

"Nah, it's fine. I know you and everyone were worried. So it's reasonable. Sorry I had to make you leave so sudden."

The raven nodded, still not over about the events.

"Alright then. Anyway anything new?"

Clyde shrugged silently thinking in his head that maybe everything would go back to how it was.  
>"Same old. What about you?"<p>

_'Here goes nothing.' _Craig thought and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I've been meaning to show you what I stole at the store beside the school. Look, its a dagger."

Clyde froze at the object on his friend's hand glistering in the light making his heartbeat skip a beat.

Swallowing thickly he tried to act normal, "Oh...T-That's cool Craig."

"Isn't it?"  
>Craig replied a small smirk tugging on his lips then took a step chuckling slightly.<p>

Clyde gave a nervous laugh then raised his hands in defense,"Um can you maybe put it away? It's really a distraction Craig. And it would be bad if a teacher saw you with that."

The raven paused then raised an eyebrow seeing the sudden change in the other's reaction,"No one is really paying attention Clyde, here want to see how sharp it is? You can tell it's sharp edges if you see it by the light."

Clyde gave a warily smile shaking his head when Craig raised the blade to make him see,"Nah. It's alright-"

His words died in his throat instantly as the lights suddenly turned off.

His eyes widened then he clenched them shut silently pleading in his mind,_ 'Please turn on the lights..please…please..'_

The lights finally turned on and his eyes snapped open seeing everyone going back to what they were doing. He sighed in relief, until he remembered he was still speaking with Craig. "Weird snow storm." He heard the raven commented.

Clyde gave a nod and hum in agreement, feeling his throat go dry as he tried to calm down. His heartbeat pounding furiously in his ears when the lights started to flicker.

_'Please stay on...'_

If there was one thing Craig hated, it would be to acting. And he's making sure this bet was worth it, "Anyway, Clyde you should really see how sharp this blade is, it's really cool."

The brunette flinched shaking his head chuckling nervously,"Really, Craig, I-Uh..I should get home. The storm could get worse before we know-"

"Just look Clyde, they're fixing the bell right now so we can't leave until they open the doors."

Craig was starting to get pissed off, he could hear some of the others hold in their laughter a few feet away.

No way he's going to lose this bet.

"I really should go home Cra-"

_'Again, with these excuses. That's enough.'_

Craig knew time was running out then grabbed a fistful of Clyde's hair, drawing him to his eye level.

The knife pressed against the brunette's throat.

That was a huge mistake.

Clyde's eyes widened in fear then he screamed.

Everyone froze.

Craig quickly let go of the brunette's hair and pulled the knife away in shock. What did he just do?

He saw Clyde curl up in a fetal position mumbling something as he whimpered.

He could only make out a couple of words from the brunette making his stomach drop.

"Pointy...too pointy..go away..make it go away..."

Just then the lights faded to dark and some other teens started screaming.

Clyde instantly started crying.

Craig quickly pulled out his key chain and found his flashlight.

The flashlight began shining upon the brunette's frightened features and Craig froze.

_'...What the fuck did I just do..?'_

"Clyde..."

The brunette quickly stood up and pushed him away as soon as the bell rang and the lights turned back on then ran out.

In the background, the others's expressions showed guilt when Craig turned to them flipping them off with a glare.  
>"Fuck you guys."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry I couldn't update on weekends. Hope some of guys forgive me? Anyway, half of this chapter was slightly rushed. (So I apologize for any mistakes. I'll fix it when I have time). Also, have I ever mentioned how much I hate tests? No? Well I do. OTL. I hate having 2 AP classes. (Anyway...Slight chance I won't update that much. Yep, blame school. Don't worry I'll try to update once in a while.) So what do you guys think so far about this chapter? Review~_


	28. You don't need them

_**Chapter 28:**_

He quickly wiped his eyes as he ran. He didn't care if his chest was hurting from his sprinting. All he wanted to do is run out of there.

**_"Donovan, stop running."_**

"No..."

**_"Stop, Clyde."_**

"...No!"

Annoyed, Eddy switched their places. Taking control of the teen's body.

He raised his hands on his knees to catch his breath finally getting the brunette to halt his running.

_"I said STOP."_

'...'

Eddy sighed then spoke once Clyde calmed down,_ "I told you. They weren't really your friends."_

'...'

_"Clyde-"_

'I know...'

Eddy smirked at the response then glanced around seeing that they were almost half-way home.

_"You don't need them, you know."_

Clyde stayed quiet not bothering to answer his statement, '...Just take me home.'

_"So you agree?"_

'Just take me home! I don't want to talk about it!'

_"Alright, alright."_

* * *

><p>"What the hell was all that about earlier Craig? I told you not to do that bet-"<p>

"Fuck off Kenny. I know what I did was stupid, okay. Goddamn it."

Kenny frowned, "Clyde could be pissed at you. Hell, I've never seen him scream like that all through the years I've known him."

Craig clenched his fists against his sides when he remembered his friend's face. "I know what I fucking did. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"No dude. You need to apologize for doing that shit. Now."

"Why the heck do you care?"

Kenny paused then sighed, "Because I think something is going on. And what you just did to him could make it worse."

Craig scowled, "If you think something is up then how about you talk to him! He's not going to tell us anything-"

"Oh yeah? Well now I can't. Because of you, I'm pretty sure he doesn't trust us or the others at all."

"Fine I'll talk to him. If you go with me that is." He grumbled.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Clyde? Sweetie, is everything alri-"<p>

Taking control once more Clyde interrupted her as he went to close his bedroom door."Not in the mood Mom. I'm just going to lie down."

"You don't want something to ea-"

Clyde clenched his teeth and opened the door glaring at her,"What point of 'I'm going to lie down', don't you understand, Mom? And no I'm not fucking hungry, I need time for myself. So just leave it in the damn microwave."

Martha flinched at her son's cold voice obviously hurt and more worried, she raised her hand towards him, "Cl-"

Seeing her face expression and her hand reaching out to him, the brunette quickly slammed the door not letting her finish, "Just leave me alone Mom!"

Taking a deep breath, she let her hand fall to her side then whispered against her son's door, "...I'll put your food in the microwave. I'll be home tonight. Bye, honey."

"..."

Not getting a response, she sighed and proceeded to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Clyde slid down and brought his knees against his chest after he heard her footsteps fade away.<p>

"Damn it..."

**_"You're angry, aren't you Donovan?"_**

He lifted his head and gazed towards his mirror at the other, "...What makes you sure I am? The fact that I just yelled at my own mother, is that it? Because I'm pretty much pissed off whenever she or anyone else asks me if I'm okay."

_**"Hm...Both I guess." **_Eddy answered crossing his arms.

Clyde chuckled breathlessly then cleared his throat, his gaze still lingering at his mirror once he made his way to lay down on his bed, "Then...Yes. I am angry. Does that answer you're question?"

Eddy nodded with a smirk, **_"Yeah."_**

Clyde heard his Mom's car leave then sighed sitting up. He closed his eyes for a moment then remembered what happened earlier at school which made him tense and cover his face taking a shaky breath.

Eddy noticed but didn't say anything and let himself fade back into the teen's head.

The sound of the door being knocked echoed.

"Now what?" Clyde groaned annoyed.

_**"Must be those idiots."**_

The brunette ignored him thinking the same thing and stood up walking towards the front door.

* * *

><p>Eddy was right, it was Kenny and Craig at his doorstep.<p>

"...Yeah?"

"Craig wanted to apologize about what happened." Kenny said.

Clyde glanced over at the raven seeing the teen not looking at him. He clenched his fists, "Then why doesn't he say it for himself?"

Craig finally decided to speak, "Look Clyde, it was a stupid bet I had to do. And I'm sorry about it."

_'A bet? He did that because of a bet?',_Clyde glared at him and gritted his teeth behind closed lips but he made the anger quickly fade away as soon as it came, replaced by a strange smile. _'Eddy's right...They don't care. It's all pity...Just guilt.' _

He let out a forced chuckle, scratching the back of his neck, "A bet. Really? You could have told me that before you decided to put that dagger against my neck. But since you're my _friend, _I'll forgive you." Clyde didn't understand what had come over him. He felt so, numb suddenly.

Craig looked at him and nodded, "So we're cool?"

"Yep. Was that all you guys came over for?"

Kenny was about to speak but Craig pushed him out the door before he could say anything.

"Yes, that's all. See you at school Clyde."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the hell?" Kenny asked when he was pulled to the sidewalk by Craig.<p>

"We're keeping a close eye on him. He sounded calm after he forgave me." Craig replied looking back to Clyde's house then back to Kenny.

"Fine. We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Clyde's smile faded into a frown.<p>

He narrowed his eyes at the tv remote beside the table stand and threw it near the wall next to the television leaving a small hole appear.

Realizing what he had done, he cursed and quickly moved the television to hide it.

Once finished, he sat down near the wall and his eyes started to sting, "Shit. Don't cry...Don't cry. No more crying...No more."

A whimper escaped his lips as he buried his head under his arms, _'...I don't want to cry a-anymore...'_

**_"...It's better if you give up their trust, Clyde."_**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Slightly rushed, so I'm not happy with this...Also I'm sorry for not updating last week, school is keeping me extremely busy. Which means slower updates because I have upcoming finals :I (so I'm not sure I'll be able to update next weekend...). Anyway, I hope this chapter is alright for you guys. c: (Mistakes will be fixed, eventually.) _

_Reviews would be nice~_


	29. They can't help me

**_Chapter 29:_**

_'...I already have.'_

He answered, making his way to his bedroom and lie down on his chuckled darkly, **_"Good boy."_**

A silent tear slid down the brunette's cheek when he took a trembling breath and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>#FLASHBACK#<em>**

_He blinked trying to clear his vision as he realized he saw himself standing outside of his house._

_Suddenly a noise caught his attention making his eyes widened and glance towards the street._

_He realized Kenny was standing there with a confused expression while looking at his 'flashback self'._

__Clyde turned around seeing a speeding car coming towards Kenny. He gasped when he saw the blonde get it and himself say, "Bye, Kenny."__

_He stepped back and his eyes widened in fear._

_Blood...Too much blood...There was too much._

_It reminded him of that nightmare he had when he was in class that other day. _

_Just then the scene changed into to the event that happened earlier at school._

_His stomach clenched when he remembered what Craig had done._

_He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to remember how it went. He had to wake up...Wake up! Wake up...Wa-_

**_#FLASHBACK END#_**

* * *

><p>"Clyde?"<p>

Emerald eyes snapped open.

He gasped as he sat upright.

"Whoa dude. I didn't meant to startle you."

Clyde blinked then turned his gaze towards whoever spoke then asked confused.

"...Kevin? What the heck are you doing here? Who let you in?"

The other boy gave him a concerned look when he realized the brunette tried to shake off the nightmare he clearly experienced when he woke him up, he sighed then fixed his composure and answer his questions.

"Your Mom let me in. Also I came over to tell you that tomorrow at school everyone will be talking to a counselor."

"Hold on a minute... A counselor? What for?" Clyde asked once more as his body tensed slightly.

Kevin shrugged, "I have no idea, I heard it's because maybe our grade needs one and that it would help everyone with whatever they are going through."

Clyde swallowed thickly, _'...They can't help me.'_

He cleared his throat and gave out a fake yawn and smiled at Kevin then spoke, "Oh, are they going to talk to everyone whether they like to or not?"

"I guess. So far that I know, they will be going by first names in alphabetical order."

Clyde's smile twitched slightly but he tried to remain calm. "I see...Is that all you came for Kev?"

"Yes, just to remind you about it. By the way, I heard what happened earlier at school. Are yo-"

"I'm fine, Kevin. And thanks for the reminder. I'll see you at school." He replied as he lead the teen out of his room and gave a slight wave.

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows but decided to leave regardless,"Okay, bye Clyde."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kevin are done talking to Clyde? That was quick, dear."<p>

Kevin smiled in apology at her as he made his way to the door, "Sorry about coming over a little late Mrs. Donovan. And yes, it was. I just had to tell him about something going on tomorrow at school."

Martha gave him a kind smile, "It's fine. May I ask what is going to happen?"

Kevin nodded and answered her question, "Apparently everyone from our grade is going to talk to a counselor who's coming to our school."

"Really? How come?" Martha asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Mrs. Donovan. I guess this counselor is just visiting and wants to know how everyone is doing."

"Alright...Well goodnight Kevin. Say hello to your mother for me."

Kevin smiled, "Will do and goodnight Mrs. Donovan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hey, what's the matter?"<strong>_

"...I'm not looking forward to tomorrow, Eddy." Clyde replied quietly.

Eddy's eyes furrowed as he recalled the early conversation the brunette had with Kevin.

_**"A pathetic school counselor. Why the hell for?"  
><strong>_

"They want to see how everyone in my grade is doing..."

Clyde lifted his head and glanced to Eddy at his mirror blankly.

**_"Is that so?"_**Eddy said chewing on his thumbnail as he stared back to the brunette.

Clyde hummed then brought his knees close to his chest giving the other a broken smile,"Yep...I know they can't help me. Whether they want to, they just can't."

On the mirror, Eddy smiled devilishly and gave out a dark chuckle.

_**"Exactly."**_

* * *

><p><em>Next Day.<em>

"Okay. You all will be speaking to a fellow counselor visiting our campus today. So I would appreciate if every individual will answer what they will ask you."

The school's principal said with a serious tone giving every teen his glance as though they understand.

Clyde bit the inside of his cheek. He really didn't want tot talk to a counselor. Regardless if they're just curious on how everyone is doing.

He clenched his fists.

No matter how suspicious they are of him. He will not tell them what's going on with him.

As he was in a trance with his thoughts. He didn't notice the concern looks his 'friends' were giving him.

* * *

><p>"Man this sucks. Why do all of us gotta talk to some dumb counselor?"<p>

"Shut up Kenny. Don't ask us. This is the principal's fault."

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Fine Craig. Whatever you say."

His eyes gazed around until he spotted Clyde looking in thought.

"Hey dude. Are we still going to keep a look out for him."

Craig raised an eyebrow at him then realized who he was referring to.

"Yeah. We are."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Clyde Donovan, you're up next."<p>

Clyde nodded and walked inside as he shook off the feeling of getting stared at from behind.

_'Here goes nothing...'_

* * *

><p>"You must be Clyde. Right?"<p>

A feminine voice asked from behind a chair in front of him.

"...Yeah. I am." He answered.

The chair that was facing in front of turned and he spotted the counselor sitting there giving him a kind smile as she started her timer for five minutes, "Take a seat sweetie. If you don't mind."

Clyde proceeded to do so and sat at the nearby couch.

"Now, Clyde. I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions and then you'll be on your way, okay?"

"Okay."

_'She sounds like a therapist.' _He thought to himself.

"So tell me...Do you have any friends?"

Clyde flinched inwardly but replied with a fake smile. "Yes."

The counselor nodded, "Do you have any pets?"

He shook his head, "Not anymore."

"Are you having any troubles with any school subjects?"

"Not really."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older sister."

The counselor hummed as she wrote down his responses then glanced at him for a brief moment before looking back down. Her next question made Clyde tensed up.

"Are you close with your parents?"

"...Yes."

'_No..'_

"Alright last question, are you happy?"

Clyde bit the inside of his cheek and gave her a nod as he grinned fakely.

"I am."

_'...I don't know.'_

The counselor noticed his answer seemed unsure, out of the other students she had spoken to, their answers were all 'yes' and some would explain why. But she realized Clyde is barely the first one who hasn't. She sighed as she looked at him in the eye with a concern expression.

Clyde clenched his fists inside his sweater. He hated it when he would get those looks of pity.

"Are you sur-"

Suddenly her question was interrupted by her timer and Clyde stood up.

"I should get going. Goodbye Miss."

Before she was about to say something, he walked out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'll just leave it as it is. Too lazy to fix anything right now. Also thank you, Larjus for the lovely comic~ :] I love it! (took me a while to actually figure out the link but no worries I found it~Oh yeah, I have the whole Eddy and Craig talk a little planned out but I'm going to wait for a bit until I feel it's the right time to put it on a chapter.). Aw, TamiLove, it's fine ^^ the same thing happens to me when I take my chances to read other people's stories. But I'm glad you're enjoying this story~(Even though I'm slightly not fond of my writing orz). And, Style Marshlovski, the answer to your question. Yep, he sorta is and he's trying to make Clyde not trust anyone._

_Guess, that's all I had to say. Also, I might update this weekend. Not sure since I still have to finish all of my finals. But I'm officially going to be on Summer vacation on June 7~._

_(By the way, what do you guys think should happen in the next chapter? Just in case I can't think of what else to write.)_

_Review~_


	30. Questions

**_Chapter 30:_**

_'Stupid counselor...Stupid questions...Stupid lady...'_

Clyde thought to himself as he stepped out of the room and began walking to his locker.

Until his wrist was caught making him turn around to whoever stopped him.

* * *

><p>"Bebe? What's up?" He said with a forced grin trying to shake off the feeling he had when he left the counselor's room.<p>

He realized she looked slightly concerned, "Clyde, is everything okay? I mean, when you walked out you looked kinda annoyed."

Clyde tensed inwardly but tried to relax and answered her, "Everything is cool, Bebe. It's just...I'm really not used to talking to those kinds of people."

Before she could say another thing, Clyde interrupted her with a false smile, "Sorry Bebe, you should be with your friends or they might think you left. Besides, I'm just gong to get my folder and I'll be back with the others."

Bebe shook her head, she wasn't blind, she knew he was hiding something, "Listen, Clyde. I-"

He stopped her, he didn't want another person giving him pity, especially someone who wants to get involved. "Who sent you?"

Bebe paused confused, "What?"

"Look, I know someone sent you to talk to me. Who was it Bebe?"

She was really getting confused, "...Nobody sent me to talk to you Clyde. I just thought something was wrong after you talked to that counselor lady."

Noticing her expression, he clearly saw that she was indeed telling the truth.

He pressed his lips together in thought,_ 'I'm such an idiot. Of course she wouldn't be that kind of person. Hopefully I didn't worried her too much.'_

Clyde let out a nervous laugh then sighed, "I'm sorry, Bebe...I'm really not in the mood to talk about it."

Bebe gave him a guilty smile and patted his shoulder,"You know, if you need someone to talk to I'll always be there for you Clyde. Okay?"

The brunette gave her his best forced grin not believing her words,"Thanks Bebe, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Seeing the halls still being empty, Clyde took a deep sigh and gazed at a nearby staircase then began walking towards it remembering where it led to.<p>

His lip twitched into a weak smile.

"There's nothing anyone can do. Right?" He closed his eyes as he spoke.

_**"They can't help. Even if they**_** tried." **Opening his eyes, Eddy taunted a twisted smile.

* * *

><p>The sound of a slamming door echoed throughout the halls as the figure angrily walked away ignore the stares they were receiving.<p>

"Mr. Tucker! We are not done-"

Craig flipped them off and replied with a scowl, "Fuck off Lady! I'm not going to fucking answer that stupid question. It's none of your goddamn business!"

The counselor sighed then gestured the next student to her office.

* * *

><p>"Craig? What happened back there?"<p>

"Nothing, Marsh. That dumb lady was asking a very personal question."

Stan stayed silent for a bit then asked,"...Was it about-"

Craig clenched his fists, "Yeah. It was."

"Look man, all that was in the past. It's okay to talk to someone about it. You can't just ignore it."

Craig narrowed his eyes, "Yes I can. You have no idea what happened back then, Stan."

"You're right, I have no idea what happened. But you can't keep avoiding it."

Craig snorted sarcastically then narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah? Well how would you feel if Kyle did something that worried you one day and then when you tried to help him out, he doesn't want your help until one fucking day something severely happens and he still tells you to back off. Wouldn't you feel guilty? You'd feel like you couldn't do absolutely nothing to help. So don't tell me I can't avoid it, Stan."

Stan froze as he actually thought about what the other teen just said and nodded silently, "...Right. Sorry, Craig."

Craig rolled his eyes and began walking down the halls,"Whatever. I'm going home. If you see Kenny, tell him I left."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Dude, what happened?"<p>

"Nothing Kyle, just something the counselor said and Craig got pissed off."

Before Kyle was about to speak, Kenny walked up to them then asked, "He went home, didn't he?"

"Yup." Stan replied

Kenny rolled his eyes then began walking towards where the others were at, "Figures...Anyway, I'll catch you guys later. I have to do something. You're next on the list Stan."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Eddy smirked as he stared at the figure walking away from the school.

_"Looks like someone got mad at the counselor as well."_

He snickered running a hand through the brunette's hair, turning it to a darker shade of brown.

_"Shame, I would have loved to see that. But alas, I really don't care."_

Eddy closed his eyes figuring he should see how the teen was doing.

**_"I told you it was all for pity. They really don't care about you, Clyde."_**

Clyde stayed quiet listening to the other's words.

_**"You really shouldn't trust them. Remember that."**_

The brunette sighed and buried his face under his arms after he saw Eddy disappear.

"...I don't know who to trust.."

* * *

><p>"Token, where are you going?"<p>

Wendy asked, when she saw the teen walk out from the line. The others turned towards them as Token replied.

"I'll be right back you guys, I thought I saw something so I'm going to go check it out."

"Alright but be back soon. It's almost your turn after Stan."

Token nodded and began walking to the other side of the hall near a couple of stairs.

_'What is he up to?'_

* * *

><p>Eddy opened his eyes after he heard footsteps near the door.<p>

Annoyed, he rolled his eyes and quickly changed the teen's hair back to its normal color as well as his eyes, _"Looks like someone found him." _He mumbled turning his back from the doorway waiting for whoever it was to open the door.

After they finally opened it, he heard them speak, "Clyde? What are you doing up here?"

_'Of course he would ask that stupid question.'_

Eddy cleared his throat and turned around giving them a fake grin, "Oh you know, just waiting until the bell rings and I needed some fresh air, Token."

Token let out a relief sigh, "You could have just went out the back, you know instead of coming up here. How'd it go with the counselor?"

Eddy's grin slightly twitched remembering what had occurred between that lady and the brunette. "You could say it went...well. Dumb questions she kept asking me though, it doesn't matter. You haven't went yet?"He asked wanting him to leave.

"Not yet, I just saw you come up here so I wanted to check out what were you doing."

"Well as you can see Token. I was just getting fresh air. I was going to go back anyway. Let's go before they skip your name." He suggested as they walked back to the stairs.

"Alright then, c'mon." Token shrugged proceeding to open the door.

"On it." Eddy replied in Clyde's voice, letting out a chuckle.

_'Pathetic.'_

* * *

><p>"Hey Kenny, can I talk to you for a bit?"<p>

The blonde turned around then raised an eyebrow before answering them as they began to distance themselves from their friends to talk, "Sure Stan. What's up?"

"Its actually something Craig told me before he left." Stan pointed out while leaning against a wall.

Kenny stayed quiet then asked, "...Let me guess. The reason he left was because that counselor lady asked him a question about what had happened back then, right?"

"Right. And dude, when I told him that he needs to get over it. He said he will never forget it. Just what the hell happened back then?"

Kenny sighed pulling down his hood looking up at the raven in front of him, "Let's just say...He will never forgive himself after what happened when Tweek was taken away for a year."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter to me, is all...blehh. =_=. I'm sorry if it's late and hardly makes sense..I tried orz. But anyway, I officially start Summer as of today~! c: (More time to update stories-.) Larjus~ don't worry your questions will be answered in further chapters~..eventually. B). Style Marshlovski~ there might be a flashback about what happened on the next chapter~._

_I'll prob update this Wednesday or sometime this week. :)  
>Don't forget to Review~<br>_


	31. Warning

**_Chapter 31:_**

"What?!"

"Ssh! Keep it down, Stan!"

Stan sighed then lowered his voice, "Alright Kenny, but what do you mean he was taken away for a year?"

"...He got sent to a mental hospital to get cured." Kenny replied.

The raven furrowed his eyes, "And Craig can't forgive himself because of that?"

The blonde raised his head and looked at Stan with a serious expression on his face, "He blames himself for it, Stan. Tweek didn't ask for anyone's help. Let alone Craig's. He wanted to help himself, but he couldn't do it. And once Craig found out what was going on and wanted to help. He was too late when Tweek's parents called the ambulance...Tweek was sent to-"

"...A mental hospital." Stan finished finally understanding everything.

"Yeah, for a year."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Craig opened his house door then slammed it shut as he began stomping his way towards his room.

Once he finally entered his room, he closed his eyes when he thought back about what the counselor told him.

_##_

_"...Has there ever been a time when you failed to do something?"_

_Craig raised an eyebrow at the question but nodded, "Yes."_

_"Would you mind telling me, Craig? A simple 'yes' needs some explanation-"_

_The raven glared, "There's no away I'm telling you."_

_He saw the woman looking at him with concern, "Craig, it's necessary for me to help all of you guys. That's why I'm here."_

_Craig frowned clenching his fists. He shook his head leaving the room by slamming the door in the process._

_"Mr. Tucker! We are not done-"_

_Craig scowled and flipped her off, "Fuck off Lady! I'm not going to fucking answer that stupid question. It's none of your goddamn business!"_

_Without waiting for a response, he walked away ignoring any stares thrown at him._

_##_

Craig's eyes snapped opened gritting his teeth as he remembered what happened on that day.

_#Flashback#_

_"How many times am I going to tell you Tweek? Just let me help you."_

_"N-No! Craig, I can handle-ngh- this on my own! You need to-GAH- go home!" He saw his twitchy blonde friend narrow his watery eyes at him._

_"Twe-"_

_"I said NO!" The blonde yelled__._

_Craig knew something was wrong and began to walk to his friend._

_"I can help y-"_

_Tweek shook his head, "No! You can't help at all Cr-Craig!-Nng! No one can help!"_

_He glanced to the distraught blonde seeing him grip his hair, tears rolling down his face._

_He froze. "Tweek..."_

_"G-GO AWAY!"_  
><em>The blonde pushed him out the door. As soon as he did that, the ambulance arrived and grabbed him towards the ambulance as he screamed.<em>

_Craig paled and quickly ran towards them until he was held back making his eyes widened when he saw the ambulance leave._

_"TWEEK!"_

_#Flashback end#_

* * *

><p>Craig's eyes shot opened, his heart beating as he pondered on that memory.<p>

Even though it was a memory, Craig could still hear Tweek's screams.

"Damn it all."

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

The room was beginning to spin and all Clyde wanted to do was to get out. He started to let out small, helpless noises from the back of his throat as he tried his best to get out. That's when he came into a realization. He was dreaming...

_'Not again...Not again...Not this again!' _He panicked as he felt the floor become solid.

A couple of dark chuckles were heard making him tense.

Clenching his hands into fists, he turned around to face whoever it was.

"...What?" His eyes widened.

"Aw, what's the matter Clyde? We just want to play for a little bit."

He shook his head stepping back. Looking around he spotted all of his friends looking at him patiently as if they were waiting for something to happen.

Swallowing thickly, he answered, "I d-don't want to play with you guys, Kenny."

Suddenly after he said that, he saw the blonde's eyes narrow at him angrily as well as the others.

"Is that so? Tell me, _Clyde_. Did you have fun when I was killed in the middle of your street?"

He bit his lip shaking his head, "But, I-I didn't-"

"Shut up Donovan. You know damn well you did. You wanted to kill me, didn't you? I'm sure you want to kill all of us. Every single one of us." The Kenny in his dream taunted.

"No! I would never!" Clyde argued clenching his fists.

His eyes traveled around the others and saw them glaring at him as they yelled, "LIAR!"

Clyde quickly put his hands over his ear, clenching his eyes shut mumbling under his breath. _"Go away...Go away...goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway..."_

"You're a stinkin' liar Clyde!"

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" _He yelled back ignoring how his voice cracked.

Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced around, there was no one in the room. He let out a shaky sigh running a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>Eddy frowned when he saw how Clyde made those duplicates disappear in less than an hour.<p>

He shook his head as an annoyed expression showed on his face. Ticked off, he joined the brunette inside his head deciding how he would react to something he planned to do.

* * *

><p>Clyde then felt a presence behind him making him freeze in place.<p>

_**"What did you do?"**_

"Huh-"

_**"I said what did you do, Donovan!"**_

Eddy yanked Clyde by his arm so roughly that he let out a yelp.

Clyde bit his lip and answered, "I don't k-kno-"

**_"If you continue vanishing those visions, I will no longer help you. Do you understand me? If you still do this, I will automatically take over and put everyone you know in danger."_**

Clyde froze, his thoughts were suddenly scrambled and he tried to pull away from him, "You wouldn't!" he cried realizing the last thing he said, "Don't you dare do that!" he said his voice choking, "D-don't you dare, Eddy!" He tried to take a deep breath but it felt trapped. His breathing was beginning to shallow already.

Eddy narrowed his eyes, letting a black mist take hold of Clyde's arms. He locked eyes with the teenager, deciding which fear to play on first for the night. There was one in particular that was deeply in mind.

He wanted to see Clyde _broken. _He wanted him to feel the snap in his mind before he can fully convince the brunette to let him take over.  
><em><strong>"This is a warning, okay Clyde?"<strong>_

The teen flinched but nodded quickly feeling fear threatened him once more.  
>"Yes..."<p>

**_"Good."_**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry this is late. orz...I had trouble writing again. (Sorta not happy with this chapter but it'll do for now. *shrugs*..I suck at writing Tweek, I'm sorry about that.)_

_Review~  
><em>


	32. Let it go

_**Chapter 32:**_

"Clyde! Dinner!"

The brunette's eyes snapped open then he stood up making his way to his door.

"Coming, Mom!"

He hoped his voice sounded clear for her to hear.

"Okay, just hurry before your food gets cold!"

He took a deep breath trying to calm down then proceeded to go downstairs and join his parents.

"...Sorry, guys." He mumbled swallowing thickly as he continued making his way downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile.<em>

"I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. Something is really troubling Clyde."

Wendy raised an eyebrow at her friend confused, "Bebe, how would you know that?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but when we talked...he seemed defensive."

Wendy furrowed her eyes, "What? Why?"

"I really don't know Wends, but get this...he told me who sent me to talked to him." Bebe replied with a worried expression.

Wendy sighed remembering the times she tutored the brunette and notice how tensed he would get whenever they'd spoke.

"Bebe, I think he's trying to avoid something from all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Lately, the others are starting to question what is wrong with him."

The blonde slowly ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her friend, "...Remember what happened with Craig's dare? I saw Clyde's face Wendy...He looked scared. Hell, he even looked terrified because of that dagger."

Wendy remembered when that happened and her expression changed into a concern one. "...There's something definitely wrong with him."

* * *

><p>"So how was school today, Clyde?" Martha asked when she saw her son sit down as she placed his food in front of him.<p>

Clyde gazed at the food in mild disgust. Luckily, he didn't let it show on his face as he looked up at his mother and answered her somewhat truthfully, "It was something. We pretty much had to talk to a visitor."

"Must have been a long day, sweetie." Martha added giving her son a smile thinking maybe he was finally coming around into being himself again.

Clyde's stomach clenched when she smiled at him. It made him feel guilty. He felt like he was failing her every time he lied to her.

"You said it." He replied chuckling lightly.

"And what did you have to talk about with this visitor at school, son?" Roger asked sitting across from Clyde giving him a pat on the shoulder.

The brunette tried so hard not to flinch when his dad's hand made that contact on his shoulder.

"She was only asking questions, no big deal. Some of them were dumb." He answered with a shrug.

He saw his parents give him a nod after he spoke.

"Maybe next time they'll think about more understandable questions." He heard his Dad reply as he ended the conversation when he began eating.

"What your father said." Martha said beginning to eat as well.

"Heh...Right."

_'I'll get through this...' _Clyde thought to himself trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach from his encounter with Eddy.

_'...I hope I can.'_

* * *

><p><em>Later...Night<em>

"Craig?"

"What the fuck do you want McCormick?" Craig said after he answered the phone call.

Kenny chuckled as he replied,"Oh, were you sleeping? My bad, dude-"

"Shut up and get on with it. What do you want?" The raven asked getting annoyed.

"Grouchy pants-"

"Kenny." Craig warned making his tone noticeable that he's not in the mood. Especially in the middle of the night.

"Okay, okay. So are we still going to check up on Clyde?"

Craig sighed running a hand through his hair before sitting up and answering, "Yeah, I'll meet you by his house."

"See you there."

After Kenny clicked, Craig closed his eyes thinking back about the look on Clyde's face when he showed him his dagger.

_'...Why did you look at it like that?' _He wondered in thought.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm here. Now what?"<p>

Kenny rolled his eyes and pointed to a nearby tree that seemed closer to Clyde's room.

"We climb into that tree and look through his window."

Craig raised an eyebrow, "What are you-? Crazy? Why the hell ar-"

"Hey. We're just going to look through his window if it's open, check on him then leave. So shut the fuck up Craig."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile.<em>

_'Deep breaths...Just take deep breaths...Inhale...Exhale...Nothing is going to happen. Calm down...'_

He spoke within his thoughts as he tried to sleep.

Clyde didn't notice he was being watched as he turned on his side trying to get comfortable so that he could continue his attempt to sleep.

_**"Donovan."**_

His breath hitched at Eddy's voice but he listened to what the other was going to say.

_**"It's alright, I was lying about earlier. You need to sleep."**_

The brunette swallowed thickly at the sudden sincere tone the other spoke, "Why did you do that?" He whispered.

**_"It was for you to be aware once a consequence is made. My apologies."_**

Clyde slowly sat up and glanced towards the mirror to see Eddy give a curt nod to him.

"...Okay... I promise I won't do it again, I'm sorry."

Eddy chuckled lightly and rose his hand against the mirror watching Clyde step closer to do the same. As their hands connected, Eddy replied, _**"You're doing good, Clyde. You're doing good." **_

* * *

><p>"Dude..."<p>

"Shut up, Kenny."

"No, man. I think something really is wrong with him."

"So what if he's sleep talking or walking. That doesn't make a difference if there's something wrong with him." Craig said crossing his arms from the cold weather then looked at the blonde.

Kenny sighed, "I don't think so, he looked wide awake. And when he spoke...it seemed as if he was talking to somebody inside his room. Craig what if Clyde is getting sick just lik-"

"I told you to never mention that."

The blonde huffed pulling his hood strings after the both of them finally climbed down the tree, "Craig, listen. This is serious, you have to let that go. Tweek is completely fine and back with the rest of us. Just let that go. What if Clyde's situation is worse than Tweek's...Think about this, Craig."

The raven stayed quiet his gaze moving from Clyde's window to Kenny and then to the bright moon illuminating the night.

"...Fine, I'll let it go. But I'm not going to forget what happened." Craig retorted as they began walking back towards their homes.

* * *

><p><em>'I can't lose you. Not by a long shot.' <em>Craig thought staring at a nearby photo frame. He then closed his eyes finally letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's been a couple of months... Sorry I haven't updated ^^' (and since I'm back with school junk I'll be less updating around here. Also I found out SP is back~ so that's pretty awesome). Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter c: (sorry if there are any mistakes on here). I'm not sure when I'll update next time but until then I'd like to know who's still reading this story (: _

_Review~_


	33. Calm down

**_Chapter 33:_**

* * *

><p><em>"Leave..."<em>

_"No."_

_A snarl escaped his lips as he glared._

_"I told you to leave!"_

_"I'm not going to, Clyde."_

_The brunette clenched his fists._

_"Get out of here, Craig."_

_"You want to be left alone?" Craig asked with a whisper._

_Clyde froze._

_"..."_

_Craig frowned at the silence, "Do you?"_

_Emerald eyes clenched shut for a second._

_"...Shut up." He mumbled._

_"What?"_

_Snapping his eyes open, Clyde yelled,"I said, SHUT UP!"_

_Craig clenched his fists also, staring at the other in front of him._

_"For fuck sake Clyde! I'm trying to help!"_

_Clyde shook his head as he took a couple steps back. Angry tears forming in his eyes while he glared._

_"I didn't ask for your help! I don't need it! Fuck off! Stop acting like you care!"_

_The raven blinked for a bit before he narrowed his eyes and grabbed Clyde's wrist in a tight grip making the other teen flinch._

_"...Are you an idiot?" Craig muttered quietly then raised his voice looking directly at the other's eyes in disbelief, "Of course I fucking CARE, Clyde! Why wouldn't I!?"_

_Clyde pulled away from his grip, "You can't save me, Craig. No matter how hard you try. You can't."_

_Craig's eyes widened when he heard the familiar words he heard a couple of days ago from that unknown voice. _

_Suddenly he saw Clyde start to vanish slightly. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the frightened expression on his face as he started to fade. _

_'No...'_

_He began to reach forward, his hand trying to grab the other teen's._

_But he was too late._

_"CLYDE!"_

_After he called out the boy's name, he heard a dark chuckle and then he saw a flash.*_

* * *

><p>Craig's eyes shot open, waking up from his dream because of the sunlight. Remembering what happened in the dream this time, he narrowed his eyes as only one thought was left in his mind, <em>'Why did I dream that?'<em>

He moved his gaze to his hands examining them, "...Something doesn't seem right. Just what is it?"

His thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" He answered as a sign for them to come in.

"Are you going to take me to school today, Craig?" Ruby asked.

"Mom isn't taking you?"

"She told me to ask you because she's leaving to work right now."

Sighing, Craig ran a hand over his hair then put on his chullo hat before answering his sister, "Yeah I'll take you. Just let me know when you're all set."

Noticing his behavior, Ruby rose an eyebrow, "Rough dream?"

Craig shrugged, "You could say that."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Clyde, honey are you going to walk to school? I can give you a ride."

"It's okay Mom. I can walk myself."

"Sweetie plea-"

_"Mom."_ He interrupted her, shaking his head while he began to walk towards the door, "Thanks but I'd rather walk."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, Clyde." Martha said quietly watching his back.

The teen froze. Taking a deep breath, he answered back, "...Nothing is going to happen to me," Clyde turned around and gave her a small smile, "Okay, Mom?"

His mother sighed then gave him a apologetic smile in return, "Okay, have fun at school."

"I will..." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Clyde ran a shaky hand through his hair. His fingers curling and uncurling with nerves as he put them in his pockets while he began to walk to the direction of the school.<p>

**_"Calm down, Clyde."_**

The teen bit his lip and responded with a mutter, "How can I calm down when my own mother is starting to get worried about me over these past few days?"

He heard an audible sigh escape the other, **_"You're just going to have to get used to it."_**

Clyde was about to reply but stopped himself realizing Eddy was right.

Deciding not to say anything, he continued to walk. As he was walking, he took a glimpse at Stark's Pond.

Near him, the small pond flowed on, carrying dead leaves and possibly twigs. The water seemed kind of clear in a way but it also looked as though it was half frozen. Thinking he should leave, Clyde picked up a pebble gazing at it.

Before Clyde could register how long he's been staring at the small rock, he threw it into the water with ease, satisfied with the tiny triple splash sounds.

"...I don't want to go to school." He muttered to himself knowing Eddy was listening.

_**"I know you don't. Do you want me to take over?"**_

"Nah, I'm good...I guess I'm just really tired." Clyde spoke as he yawned.

_**"Alright then."**_

* * *

><p><em>School.<em>

"Craig? Why are you late?"

Craig shrugged, "I had to take my sister to school."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So is he here?"

Kenny nodded, "Yeah, I just saw him walk in and go straight to class."

"Did he look tired?"

"A little." Kenny answered, "C'mon, we better get going."

Without saying anything, Craig followed.

* * *

><p>"...I don't want to do the assignment."<p>

"What? Clyde, this assignment is worth 20 points on your grade. Why don't you want to participate?"

Clyde swallowed rubbing his neck, "I just...I'm not comfortable with it."

He saw his teacher sigh and gestured with her hand to follow her outside the class.

Taking a deep breath and avoiding his classmates, Clyde stepped outside with her.

_'Crap...'_

* * *

><p>"Would you like to work on something else besides this assignment, Clyde?" He took notice of her concerned tone making him tense a bit.<p>

"Can I?" He asked not making eye contact with her. He didn't want to see the pity in her eyes which he knew by the sound of her voice she seemed worried.

Suddenly he felt her hand on his shoulder, he almost pushed her hand away but he knew he shouldn't. It would get her suspicious, "Are you positive this assignment makes you uncomfortable?"

Clyde stayed quiet thinking about the assignment she wrote on the board, _'You and a partner will write ten things about what you think others are afraid and happy of.'_

"I'm sure..." He muttered.

"Well okay then, let's go back inside."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I didn't even try on this chapter...I got a cold on Saturday and I'm still a little sick as of today...orz. Besides that...Thank you to those who reviewed c: you guys are precious, man ;_; I'm really sorry I left you guys waiting so long. (I think this sickness is making me delirious. I don't really know what to type ^^'. But thank you to those who are still reading and are new to this story.)_


	34. Familiar

**_Chapter 34:_**

"Looks like someone will be working in pairs of three. Mr. Stoley, do you mind?"

Kevin gave her a curt nod and proceeded to go to the nearest group to join.

As he sat down, he took a glance towards where Clyde was sitting and thought to himself, _'I wonder why he doesn't want to work on this assignment?' _

"Okay, Kevin since there's three of us, we'll have to do 2 of each. Is that clear?"

Kevin turned his attention towards the person and agreed, "Got it, Red."

The girl smiled, "Great, we'll finish in no time,"

"Yeah..."

Red's smile faded into a small one as she gave a light pat on his shoulder then turned to their other partner asking, "Mind getting a ruler?"

"Yeah sure." The other girl replied making her way to the direction of the supply closet leaving them alone for the time being.

"You know...You're not the only one who's worried about him Kev."

His eyes shifted to her, "You've noticed?"

"Mhm...I do. But I'd rather not get involved." She answered beginning to take out paper.

Kevin stayed quiet staring at her pencil once she started writing, "How come?" He asked quietly.

"It's simple Kevin," She started as she spoke softly, "...Everyone has secrets. It's just hard for them to tell others. You understand that, right?"

Without another word, he sighed taking a glimpse at the brunette working silently a couple seats away. _'Secrets...right.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"What's the matter?"<em>**

_'...I don't even know if I could keep up with this Eddy..' _Clyde answered averting his eyes from his classmates as he took his seat. He could feel some of them staring which was starting to make him uncomfortable. _'Why are they looking at me?'_

Inside his mind, he could imagine Eddy narrowing his eyes at the direction of the other teens, **_"Just ignore them, Clyde. They don't care. They're just judging you."_**

Clyde bit his lip gazing at the worksheet he received,_ 'I guess you're right.' _

Without realizing, Eddy took a second to take control when he felt one particular stare. Assuming it was someone he'd encountered before, he smirked at their expression as they began speaking to another person. **'_**Typical.'** _** Rolling his eyes, he then returned within the teen's mind as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I don't know why, but I'm getting the sense that something is definitely wrong."<p>

"What happened, Stoley? Spill it." Craig demanded instantly ignoring the looks he was receiving from the others.

After Kevin told them what happened, Kenny turned to look at Kyle who glanced back at him with a _'he-was-that-person,-wasn't he?' _look. Without saying anything, he nodded then caught a glimpse of Craig narrowing his eyes.

_'Let's hope nothing drastic happens...' _Kenny sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for the wait! Here's your change, have a nice day."<p>

"Nn..T-Thanks."

After taking a sip, his eyes started to wander around the shop. Taking in his surroundings as he began to relax from his caffeine.

Still, the way his body began to relax didn't mind him too much. He was used to it every time he drank his usual.

Letting his eyes gaze at everyone around the shop, a content sigh escaped him, _'...At least nobody I know is here,' _He thought to himself with a faint smile.

But then his eyes furrowed thinking back on a certain event,

_*"Hey C-Clyde." He greeted the other boy when he saw him._

_He couldn't help but get confuse when he saw the brunette giving him a look before he spoke, "...Uh..Sup Tweek?"_

_Just when he was going to reply, he saw the other teen leave to the direction of his locker._

_He couldn't help but notice the slight difference on the boy's eyes when he looked at him earlier.*_

Gazing mindlessly at his coffee, Tweek hummed in thought while lightly drumming his fingers on the table. _'...The look on his face though... it was different than the one from the incident...'_

Sighing quietly, the blonde decided he should get going. On the way back to his own home he thought about how things had been the past few weeks.

_'Why does this feel familiar...?'_

Just then, he shook his head pressing his lips together. Maybe he was thinking too hard on this. Taking another sip of his coffee, Tweek continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kevin, what was that topic about?" Craig asked thinking something triggered his friend to not do the assignment they were discussing earlier.<p>

The other boy shifted his back pack since it was already the end of the day and Craig just suddenly stopped him while he was on his way home, "We had to be in groups and write ten things on what we think others are afraid and happy of. But for some strange reason he instantly told the teacher he didn't want to participate. So I had to work with Red and her friend while the teacher gave him a different assignment to work on."

Craig frowned, "I see..."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah I don't really know but I'm getting the feeling something isn't right. He's been acting differently these couple of days." He said and then looked at Craig, "You know anything?"

"No." Craig started coldly before placing his hands inside his pockets walking away from the other teen, "But I'm going to find out no matter what."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Readers, I have returned~ :) (for the time being.) I wanted this chapter longer but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Oh well. Hopefully this is okay ^^._

_TechnoFool, aw thanks and I feel much better c: (Yeah I know, I was planning something to happen but then I got lazy...orz)  
><em>

_Style Marshlovski, Colds are evil, and yeah I agree.  
><em>

_Larjus, ;w; aw I'm glad my fic one of you favorites~ (yes, there will be a happy ending hun, don't worry :].)  
><em>

_Okami Shojo136, thank you :), that's where I was going for this story, and yeah I think I'll just pair Clyde with Craig up together. Cryde wins.  
><em>

_Enth, thank you for your feedback on the chapters you've been reviewing ^^' sorry that you're getting confused but trust me it'll probably make a little sense when you continue reading. (some of those I wrote last year so you can tell it's a bit confusing, sorry about that.)_

_Alrighty then, I better go now. School awaits for me tomorrow/this week. I'll see if I can update in the weekend._

_Continue to review~_


	35. Thought

_**Chapter 35:**_

"Hey Crai-"

"Have you seen Clyde, Token?"

"Not since a few hours ago, why?"

Token replied confused as to why he was asking him.

"I need to talk to him. He isn't home."

"What? Have you checked?"

"Yeah and he's not there."

"What about Ta-"

"Not there either. I checked." Craig replied.

"How about," Token thought for a moment, "Stark's Pond?"

Craig stayed silent and cursed inwardly. "Crap, I didn't check. I'll see if he's there."

"Text me if you find him."

Without responding, Craig hanged up and proceeding to walk towards the pond, despite how the weather was getting colder since it might start snowing.

_'That's the only place he should be at.'_ He thought and then let out a sigh, _'Haven't gone there in a while.'_

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes gazed towards the sky in silence, just watching the clouds calmly.<p>

The teen didn't seem bothered by the temperature of the weather. Not at all as he was laying on the grass beside a tree that was hardly covered in snow.

"...Clyde?"

The brunette blinked recognizing that voice and saw them looking down at him.

"Hey." He greeted casually at the raven.

A sigh escaped their lips and they sat down next to him, "Why are you over here?"

Without replying, he decided to lay on his side making his back face the other teen, "No reason, Craig."

Craig took a deep breath clenching his fist keeping his voice calm as possible, "Then why aren't you home? Isn't your Mom coming in a few hours?"

Clyde's body started to stiffened when he heard the raven ask him the first question. Why was he at Stark's in the first place? To keep his mind off things? To distract himself from his thoughts? ...Did Eddy lead him here, instead of going home even though he knew that the weather was getting colder?

...

...

Why can't he remember?

...

...

His eyes darted back to watch the clouds for a second before he sat up and turned to Craig, "Just needed a place to think... Sorry man," He spoke with a reassured grin relieved that his voice didn't crack, he really didn't want to explain to the other teen why exactly he had to pick this place in the first place to simply think.

Craig looked at him with a skeptical gaze, "...Dude, stop."

Clyde blinked, tilting his head in confusion, "What?"

The raven frowned shaking his head, "I know something is wrong with you, Clyde."

Clyde raised an eyebrow, "Again with this? What, are you fucking stalking me or something?"

Craig slightly recoiled at what the other boy just told him.

"Look-"

"Ah, so you _are_ stalking me," Clyde interrupted him as he crossed his arms, "Nothing is going on with me, Craig. I told you last time."

_'We went over this..You don't have to worry about me...'_ He thought sadly lightly squeezing his arm while starring at the grass.

Craig clenched his fists and was about to reply but then it suddenly started to snow.

_'Why now?'_ he thought bitterly and then stood up lending a hand towards the brunette,

Getting a little distracted, Clyde didn't see the hand in front of him until he heard his name.

"Clyde. If you're not going to answer me, then at least let me take you back home."

"I already answered you." He mumbled and stood up without his help, "Let's go." He stated proceeding to walk.

Hearing his mumble, Craig lowered his hand slowly to his side, curling them slightly when he remembered that dream. _'Get a hold of yourself, it wasn't real and it won't happen.' _

Following, Craig shoved his hand inside his pockets as he stared at the back of his friend's head in thought until they finally reached Clyde's house.

"...Craig."

"Yeah?" He answered just when Clyde opened the door, his back still facing him.

"Stop stalking me, man. That's not a bro thing to do." He saw the brunette turn around with a grin plastered on his face before chuckling and closing the door.

For a moment, he could have swore he saw a little bit of Clyde's eyes start to water. But maybe he was just imagining things.

He still couldn't help but still have that uneasy feeling.

* * *

><p>Listening to his footsteps fade, Clyde's grin instantly faded as he blankly stared at his hands. His eyes began to sting and blur. The tears threatened to slid down his cheeks but he tried to stop them as much as possible, not wanting to make any noise within the silence of the house.<p>

No one knew how desperately he wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something, maybe even punch something, but what good will that do? Letting out his frustrations? The pain and rage he's been dealing with? His..._fear_?

...

What's happening to him?

...

He doesn't know...

...

Why doesn't he know?

...

Why?

...

Suddenly the tears he's been holding in slid down his cheeks. Choked sobs escaped his lips while his breathing started to labored. He clutched his hair, his legs finally giving up on him making him crumple on his knees.

Deep inside his mind, Eddy was silently watching, debating if he should calm the teen down or continue to watch. He stayed silent though, he'd figured he'll wait until the brunette finally calmed down.

Taking a deep breath after a couple of minutes, Clyde wiped away the remaining tears, "...I'm pathetic." He spoke softly to himself. The brown haired boy then let out a low chuckle.

"I thought I was done crying... Looks like I'm not, right?" His own words echoed out loud, as if he was simply asking anyone in the house for that answer. At least the silence was the only thing that answered him. He didn't mind Eddy listening, he knew he was. He also knew he wouldn't answer him while he was experiencing a breakdown. This only made him laugh quietly.

He could no longer control what he felt now, he felt hopeless, he felt broken, he felt…nothing.

...

And he didn't mind every last of it.

...

Deep within his mind, a sickening smirk was placed on Eddy's face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Would've been better if FF didn't crash yesterday, guys :| Oh well. I tried my best c: (and I kinda rushed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes orz.)_

_Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter ^^._

_And I gotta go to bed now, so continue to review~_


	36. Control

**_Chapter 36:_**

_"Must've been too much for him." _Eddy spoke as Clyde's eyes closed making him in control.

_"Hm... And he's exhausted," _He uttered when he began to stand up and make his way towards the boy's bedroom and then looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the state the teen was.

Smirking at his reflection, he changed his eyes to brown and his hair darker for a moment until he heard the front door opening downstairs recognizing it as Clyde's mother.

_"Ah yes. Her." _Rolling his eyes when he heard Martha call out to if Clyde was home, he chuckled and responded back in the teen's voice as always.

"Yeah, Mom!" He answered.

"_I'm_ _home_."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"So I'm guessing he shut you out?"

"Shut up."

"Look Craig, I'm telling you it's not going to be easy for him to tell us or you the truth. This is sorta getting out of hand. Why can't you just confront him once and for all? Just tell him what the hell is the matter with him."

Craig narrowed his eyes clearly irritated with the other, "I can't!"

The other teen blinked and then frowned, "Craig, you're his best friend. Just talk to him."

"I've tried that and it doesn't work, Kenny."

"Hm...Maybe you're not doing it right."

"What? Of course I'm doing it right!" Craig argued glaring at him.

Raising his hands up, Kenny took a step back not wanting to get hit by the raven, "Whoa...Okay, Craig. Sheesh! I was joking."

"You shouldn't." Craig replied coldly crossing his arms. "This isn't something to joke about."

Kenny sighed putting his hand down,"At this rate, do you think he'll tell you?"

"...I don't know."

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do?"<p>

"What does it look like Wendy? I'm going to go talk to him."

"Bebe, are you out of your mind? It's freezing outside and you think going there at this time of hour, he'll answer you?" Wendy looked at her as she crossed her arms.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her friend, "So we're just going to stand by while he acts more differently day by day. Is that what you're implying?"

"I'm not implying anything here. I'm just saying you can't be serious to go over at his house right now just to talk."

Bebe rolled her eyes grabbing her coat from her closet, "Then what are we suppose to do then? Just ignore the fact that a friend of ours is probably having issues-"

Frowning, the other girl walked to Bebe and grabbed her sweater before she could put it on, "This doesn't concern us, Bebe! Stan told me that Kenny and Craig have it under control."

"Well they aren't doing a good job."

"They're trying their best. At least Craig is... Clyde's his best friend. How do you think he feels? Remember what happened to Tweek."

Bebe took a deep breath then slowly rubbed her arm out of habit, "Yeah, I remember that," She then paused having a thought before looking back at Wendy with a surprise expression.

Before she could speak, Wendy interrupted her raising a hand as a signal to stop her."No Bebe."

"But Wendy!" The blonde whined.

"I said No."

"Come on! What if he knows what to do?"

"We are not going to Tweek's house to bomb him with these questions. I'm pretty sure he knows what's going on and doesn't want to get involved."

"Ugh...Fine."

"Good."

* * *

><p><em>"You've noticed?"<em>

_"Mhm..I do. But I'd rather not get involved."_

_"How come?"_

_"It's simple Kevin..__.Everyone has secrets. It's just hard for them to tell others. You understand that, right?"_

Kevin couldn't help but keep remembering that last statement Red told him.

Of course he understood what she said, but he couldn't help but wonder that probably some secrets aren't meant to be kept for so long.

Sighing, he was completely distractedly that he didn't know it was his turn to place a card in front when Token called him out as he was snapping his fingers.

"Dude Kevin it's your turn."

Blinking and coming out of his thoughts, he saw how the others were looking at him. "Oh, sorry. Uh...Nope I don't have any three diamonds. Gold fish."

"Ha! I win!" Stan exclaimed and then laughed when a couple of cards were being thrown at him.

Kevin shook his head chuckling as everyone started to laugh.

"Alright guys, who's up for Poker?"

* * *

><p><em>'He's not shutting me out. <em>_No way am I letting that happen. There's no fucking way I'm letting it. __I just want to know why is he acting like this. __He's not the same...__Why won't he tell me?'_

Craig's eyes narrowed in thought, _'It's already been a couple of days. He's still acting weird...What the fuck.'_

The raven let out a frustrated sigh as he shook his head and took off his chullo. Gripping it for a second, he threw it across his room, not caring about where it landed.

He couldn't help but think back on the excuses Clyde's been telling him.

"...What are you hiding?" He muttered under his breath staring at a nearby photo frame.

Craig ran a hand over his face as he closed his eyes, "I just don't know what to do at this point. Damn it..."

Just then he thought of something, _'What if...'_

* * *

><p>"Have you ate, honey?"<p>

"I just got home."

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"Not really."

Martha began to walk towards her son. Eddy knew that look on her face and it made him tense as the woman came closer to him.

_'Shit. She needs to back off.'_

Watching her every move, he debated to either tell her not go near him or touch him but he knew if he'd tell her, then she'll question him and probably beg for him to answer her. He did not want to do that so he'll just leave this off the hook.

"Clyde, can you please take off that sweater."

As those words left her mouth, he took a step back.

"What for?" He asked in the teen's voice.

_'She better not have figured it out, he hasn't been eating that much.'_

"I just want to check something, real quick." He could hear the worry in her tone when she answered him and continued to make her way to him.

Inwardly, Eddy smirked and thought to himself, _'Let's see how far I can push her to finally raise her voice.'_

"...Mom, that really isn't necessary."

"If it isn't necessary then let me see your sweater, sweetie." Her tone started to become more demanding.

Eddy was starting to get amuse at her expression. _'Heh...How about one more?'_

"No way Mom. It's really cold and I don't want to take it off. You can't tell me what to do."

That done it, the woman grabbed the boy's sleeve.

"Clyde Donovan, you take off that sweater. This instant, young man! I am your mother, you listen to me!"

Inside the boy's head, Clyde was starting to wake up when he could tell something felt different. Suddenly he could hear what was going on, making him confuse. _'_Wh_-' _Just then his ear perked at the last thing Eddy said. _  
><em>

"Not a chance." Eddy pulled away from her grip, going back to Clyde's room smirking when he heard the woman continue to argue as if he couldn't hear her.

"You wait til' your father hears about this!"

* * *

><p>Clyde's breath hitched when those words left his mother.<p>

'What did you do?' He asked as soon as Eddy switched, and now was staring at him. Smiling smugly at him from the mirror.

**_"Relax, I didn't do anything. I just simply told her a nice way to fuck off."_ **He replied releasing a dark chuckle.

'Then what did she meant about telling my Dad?'

_**"We had a little disagreement, big whoop. She really isn't going to tell him, you know. I'll make sure of it." **_

'...How do you know she's not?' He bit his lip hoping that the other wouldn't think about hurting his mother. He still couldn't get over that dream she was in and-...well he didn't want to think something happening to her.

Eddy saw how unsure the brunette looked at him, _**"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I won't hurt her." **_He reassured as he raised his hand against the mirror, _**"Everything will be okay. I have it under control."**__  
><em>

"...Okay..."

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"...Hello?"

"Tweek?"

The teen blinked and put down his drink on his nightstand before replying.

"Bebe is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry to call you up this late."

Tweek glanced over at the clock seeing the time and laughed nervously. He doesn't really sleep much until after 3:30am.

"It's okay-nng. Um...Bebe-What did you need?"

Shifting the phone into his other ear, he heard Bebe sigh for a moment until she began to answer him, "It's about Clyde."

The teen stayed quiet and then sat up at the mention of their friend's name.

"...I'm listening."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was going to continue...but I gave up, ^^' sorry guys. I hope this chapter sorta makes sense though. (I have to improve on my writing, man...orz.)_

_Now I have to figure out what's going to happen on the next chapter, but so far here's a preview of what I've written so far:_

_[A little of Craig's 'What if' plan to get Clyde to talk.]_

_#_

He tossed a snowball from one hand to another, looking at the teen from a feet away with a mischievous smile beckoning a challenge, "Aw c'mon Craig. You can't take a little snowball fight~?"

Craig moved a hand towards his shoulder removing the small amount of snow that got there because of the snowball the other had threw at him. "Is that a challenge, Donovan?" Craig smirked at the other.

Clyde chuckled, tossing the snowball on his hand forward, aiming for Craig's face.

Quickly, Craig caught the snowball before it could hit him.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it. Come back here!"

Clyde started to run laughing as Craig was about to chase him. But then the snowball struck him square in the chest, "Hey!"

He rose his gaze to the raven, before he grinned at the sound of Craig's laughter until it was stopped when he tackled the boy to the ground making both of them land on the snow. Some snow landing on his hair in the process.

Clyde looked down at the teen he tackled, a sincere smile showing on his face as he did so.

A smile quirked at the side of Craig's mouth while he rolled his eyes at Clyde. He then brushed off the snow from the other's hair and then replied, "Alright. Alright. You got me."

#

_Continue to review! (:_

_-Also thank you for over 8,000 views^^-_


	37. Avoid

_**Chapter**_** 37:**

_Next day..._

**_"Looks like she didn't tell your father after all."_**

'Yeah but she kept staring at me differently...' Clyde said remembering the how his mother was quiet and kept watching him from the corner of her eye when he was eating breakfast.

_**"Just ignore it."**_

'Guess you're right. You can take a break for today. Hopefully nothing happens today.'

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"You think this will work?"

"It's worth a shot."

Kenny raised an eyebrow staring at the other in front of him.

"It was either at school or my house. But as much as I hate interrogations and shit. That's not going to happen."

"If you say so, Craig. So after school, right? I'll see if I can ask a couple of the others who want to help out."

Craig gave a nod as soon as the bell rang.

"I'll let you guys know when to appear."

"Got it."

* * *

><p><em>After school...<em>

"Tell me again, why you didn't just go to the bus?"

"I told you already. The door closed when I got there."

Clyde raised an eyebrow, "It just closed when you go there? Really Craig? Really?"

"Not my fault that lady wouldn't open it."

"That doesn't sound like you though, you could have just slam the door."

"Well I didn't. I told you, it just left." Craig retorted as he crossed his arms as they walked.

Clyde shrugged. "Okay, I still say that's not like you."

Craig rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Clyde."

To his relief, Craig heard an amused laugh escaped his friend. While walking, he took out his phone and reminded himself exactly when the others should arrive.

_'Hopefully this works.' _He thought while taking a glance every once in a while at Clyde during the small story the teen was telling him about.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were done with the whole interrogation thin-"<p>

"Ssh, Kyle." Kenny hissed in a whisper as they walked towards the destination Craig told him to meet up.

"Dude what if it doesn't work?" Stan asked shifting his hat making the others turn to the blonde for his response.

Silence.

No one said anything and Stan was about to say they should just continue on their way but then the blonde finally answered stopping his tracks.

"...It's all up to Craig then."

Everyone looked at each other and sighed dropping the conversation.

* * *

><p>"That was one time."<p>

"You told me you misplaced him in second grade."

"He was hungry, Clyde. How was I suppose to know he managed to get himself at the cafeteria?"

"He's your pet."

"He's a Guinea Pig. He has to eat."

Clyde snorted and stopped walking while watching Craig continue to walk ahead and then gets a glint in his eye. "And he's missing somewhere in your room?" He asked grabbing a good amount of snow making sure the other boy didn't turn to see him as he made two snowballs and hid one behind his back listening to Craig's reply.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Ruby always manages to find Stripe-"

"Think fast!"

Craig turned around just in time when a snowball hit his shoulder. "The hell Clyde?" he flipped the brunette off half-glaring at him.

Clyde tossed a snowball from one hand to another, looking at the teen from a feet away with a mischievous smile beckoning a challenge, "Aw c'mon Craig. You can't take a little snowball fight~?"

Craig moved a hand towards his shoulder removing the small amount of snow that got there because of the snowball the other had threw at him. "Is that a challenge, Donovan?" Craig smirked at the other.

Clyde chuckled, tossing the snowball on his hand forward, aiming for Craig's face.

Quickly, Craig caught the snowball before it could hit him.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it. Come back here!"

Clyde started to run laughing as Craig was about to chase him. But then the snowball struck him square in the chest, "Hey!"

He rose his gaze to the raven, before he grinned at the sound of Craig's laughter until it was stopped when he tackled the boy to the ground making both of them land on the snow. Some snow landing on his hair in the process.

Clyde looked down at the teen he tackled, a sincere smile showing on his face as he did so.

A smile quirked at the side of Craig's mouth while he rolled his eyes at Clyde. He then brushed off the snow from the other's hair and then replied, "Alright. Alright. You got me."

* * *

><p>"Is that the message?" Kevin asked when they saw Kenny take out his phone and glancing at it.<p>

"Yeah, come on guys."

* * *

><p>Clyde grinned then began to stand brushing snow off from his clothes, "We should get home, Craig. It's getting cold, c'mon."<p>

Craig stood up but made no movement to follow the other teen but shoved his hand into his pocket.

The brunette noticed and then looked at him confused, "Craig?"

"...Sorry Clyde."

Clyde took a small step back,"What? Why are yo-" His eyes widened as he saw some of the others walking towards them.

_'Why are they here?!' _

He moved his gaze from them to Craig again. "You planned this?"

He saw Craig stay silent looking at the ground.

Clyde shook his head and turned around about to run.

Until his wrist was suddenly caught. He automatically knew who it was.

He bit his lip avoiding to look at anyone. "Let go Craig."

Craig remained stoically silent, not even watching him before speaking.

"I'm not doing that Clyde. Not this time."

_'What?!'_

Clyde froze. The grip that Craig has on his wrist was starting to tighten trying to keep him secure.

"Let go of my wrist!"

"No. Kenny grab his other wrist. Kevin grab this one." The raven ordered the two teens once they arrived.

Obeying and giving Clyde a concern glance, the two stayed quiet.

Clyde gritted his teeth trying all his might to pull away from them.

"Stop Clyde. It's useless." Craig said raising his head to finally look at him.

"I need to get home."

"Not until you tell us what's wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" The brunette argued. _'I thought they dropped it...Eddy was right...'_

Craig narrowed his eyes, "We're trying to help you Clyde."

_'I'm trying to help.'_ he thought clenching his fist.

Clyde flinched inwardly when he heard that statement, gazing at the ground. _'No they aren't...They're l-lying...it's all lies...' _He told himself as he recalled those dreams he remembered of his so-called friends. _'They can't help...'_

"...Just let me go. There's nothing going on, _p-please_ Craig."

The raven paused noticing Clyde's voice slightly shook when he said 'please'. _'...shit.'_

"Craig. I think we should stop this." Token spoke up resting his hand on the raven's shoulder having enough of watching this go on.

Without saying anything and still gazing at the teen, Craig shook his head disappointed in himself then turned away brushing snow off of his hat. "Fine...I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Clyde avoided the others's stares after Kenny and Kevin loosened their grip on his wrists. Once they let him go, instead of heading to the direction of his home he went to the only place that seemed to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Shaky breaths escaped his lips after all the running he did.<p>

Clearing his throat, he raised his head glaring at his reflection on the icy pond of Starks Pond. Looking at every detail on his face, he let out a frustrated sigh.

"...I don't even look like myself." He mumbled as he frowned.

Looking at his hair, he ran a hand through it and then looked at his face commented himself as if he were going through a list. Starting with his hair, eyes, nose, mouth, and his face shape. He then narrowed his eyes when he looked at his his body shape. "I'm fine..." He muttered when he remembered how worried his mother seemed when he refused to eat one day.

Taking a seat and not caring that the snow seemed to make the weather more colder, he didn't notice a figure walking towards him. Until he felt something warm wrapped around his shoulders.

_'A blanket?'_

Staring at the blanket for a bit, he turned his attention to the person who gave it to him.

"...Hi Tweek."

"Hey C-Clyde."

Blinking, the brunette tilted his head to the side at the other blonde and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

Tweek gave him shrug and crouched down making Clyde watch his every move wondering if he'd answer him.

Taking a drink of his thermos, the slight twitchy blonde seemed relaxed much to Clyde's small astonishment but he didn't questioned it.

Tweek suddenly pulled out something out of his coat, and Clyde eyed the item for a couple of seconds before the other teen spoke and placed it on Clyde's head.

...His Mosquito hat...

"It was you..back then," He heard Tweek pause and then continue, "Right?"

Clyde took a deep breath trying to remain calm thinking he was referring back to that night crime.

"Yeah..."

Tweek nodded and then continued,"Something h-happened that night."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I took drastic measures guys. (wrote whatever came to my head orz.)...Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. (And happy late thanksgiving btw :] hope you all had a good one.) _

_Also welcome new readers/favers/followers who have stumbled across this story. (I apologize for some misspelled/crappy/lack of understanding on my past chapters. I get really lazy to try to fix them every once in a while ^^'.)_

_-P.S: I still say I suck at writing Tweek, it's not even funny -_-)_

_Review~_


	38. Up to you

**_Chapter 38:_**

_Clyde's POV-_

My eyes widened at every word he just said.

Did he see something that night?

Was he there?

"What happened?" I asked gripping the blanket.

I heard his footsteps come closer and then I saw him take a seat beside me before sighing.

"You s-sure you want to know?"

I tensed at his tone. Why did he sound as though he was guilty? What is it that happened?

Biting my lip, I nodded. I want to know what he meant. Did something happen when I went to look for the cops that night?

Tweek took another sip of his coffee before looking back at me, "Okay, after you left to get the police..."

* * *

><p><em>Craig's POV-<em>

It was going well. So fucking well.

Why doesn't he just tell me the truth?

I know something is wrong with him but he keep denying it.

When I heard him beg for me to let him go, I almost lost it.

Almost.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I glared at my ceiling.

Suddenly I started to remember the time when Clyde fainted at school.

Was he starving himself? Stoley did say when he carried him to the nurse, he felt light.

I narrowed my eyes as I remembered confronting him about it.

"Nothing is wrong with you? Tch," I said incredulously out loud obviously not believing in his frequent answers he would give me, "I don't believe you."

He's lying.

I can tell.

He can't keep doing this.

I don't want anything to happen to him, whatever he's hiding I'm going to find out.

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Clyde stayed silent after Tweek told him what happened. His mind felt blank. He refused to believe it.

"...How do you know?"

"I saw h-him with a -ngh- strange looking gun. This also happened a long time ago when w-we were kids, Clyde. Don't you -hng- remember?" Tweek asked.

The brunette swallowed and shook his head, "I remembered it was on the news... " He answered as his voice trailed off, "My Dad said the entire city was bloody when he got home that day. I just thought it was probably nothing because this is South Park we're talking about and weird things happen out of the blue."

Tweek raised his hand and let it rest on Clyde's shoulder. "The pet shop owner said t-they came from a parallel universe."

Clyde tensed when he felt his hand rest on his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket closer to himself, letting all the information sink in his head.

He pursed his lips in thought, _'What if...?'_

Clearing his throat he looked back at Tweek, "...If those animals were from that universe, Tweek. Has there ever been anyone who also came from there? Like a person?"

Tweek blinked and tried to remember that event, "I'm not t-too sure. But during the -ngh- Pumpkin Carving contest, I saw other guys d-dressed exactly like Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. Except they had beards. T-The only thing I over heard was something about 'evil universe' and then the next, people screami-"

The brunette's eyes widened and then he quickly stood up, handing Tweek back the blanket before letting him finish. "I think I have to go now Tweek. I just remembered I-"

"Clyde."

He stopped his tracks when he felt the other's hand grip still on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He heard the blonde ask in a concerned tone and surprisingly his voice remained calm.

But the brunette kept quiet. Refusing to look at the other.

Tweek let out a sigh squeezing the boy's shoulder in a reassuringly manner,"Whatever is bothering you Clyde, I can help."

"You don't get it..." The teen muttered before finally looking at Tweek, "...It's hard."

The blonde lightly patted his shoulder, "Everyone is worried about you."

Clyde swallowed lightly, hoping that he doesn't crumble right there. "Tweek, getting me to talk isn't going to work..."

"Then hear me out," The hand on his shoulder loosened as the other teen took another sip of his thermos. "I know it's hard. But keeping your troubles to yourself is only going to hurt you and make us worry even more." He shifted slightly, looking down before looking at him again. "I really don't want the same thing that happened to me, happen to you Clyde. Don't make the same mistake I made a long time ago, just talk to someone. _Please._" He heard him plead.

He inhaled lightly and soon let loose a shuddering breath; it was getting a bit hard to keep it together…But the way the other teen spoke made him flinch inwardly. He wanted to go home and think more on this.

Glancing away from the blonde, he took off his hat and put it in his pocket, "I don't know what you're talking about Tweek...I'm alright."

"Clyd-"

"I'm going home. Bye Tweek, see you tomorrow." He began to turn around but Tweek caught his wrist.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"Please Clyde."

"I said it's nothing!" The teen pulled away from his grip.

He closed his eyes imagining the worried expression on the other's face, fully aware that the blonde was looking at him.

Without another word, he turned around and left.

Tweek swallowed thickly and stared up at the sky, "It's all up to you...Craig." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"It can't be true. It just can't be." Clyde mumbled clenching his fists.<p>

**_"What can't be true, kid?"_**

He hesitated but took a deep breath and asked, "Is...Is it possible for someone to come from a different universe?"

**_"What are you getting at?"_**

"Are you from a parallel universe Eddy?"

After he asked that, he tensed at the other's silence. "E-"

_**"Why the hell do you want to know?"**_

Clyde bit the inside of his cheek, "I just..."

_**"Close your eyes."**_

"...Why?"

_**"Close your damn eyes Donovan." **_He heard the demanding tone.

The teen shook his head and shakily spoke, "Not until you answer my question-"

His eyes widened when he heard a growl, he bit his lip waiting for some sort of answer.

Suddenly he heard silence.

As he was about to speak, he heard a knock on his door and then the figure opening it.

"Son, are you coming downstairs? Your mother said dinner is ready."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Calming down, he gave a curt nod following his father.

He didn't notice a suspicious glance from him as they walked.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Craig?"

The raven blinked staring at his phone in confusion, "Tweek? What's up?"

"...Help him, Craig. Before it's too late."

His eyes widened, "What-"

"I have to go now, sorry for calling you this late. Mom is calling for me."

Craig quickly sat up,"Wait Twe-"

"Goodnight Craig."

"Don't hang up th-...phone." The teen groaned in annoyance. Staring at his phone for a moment.

"Before it's too late?" He questioned to nobody but himself.

He grit his teeth as he ran a hand through his hair. Today was just not his day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I'm sorta not happy how this chapter turned out but it's getting there ^^'. Sorry I've been gone for a little bit. I got stuck halfway writing this._

_Anyway someone is going to dream next chapter. Can some of you tell me who you think it should be this time? And should they have a nightmare or not? _

_Oh nooo, Larjus. I would never tease all of you guys~ *cough*(Wait until the cryde moments happen)__*cough* ;) _

_Keep reviewing guys~_


	39. He's okay

**_Chapter 39:_**

_Night_

_###_

_Fog filed into the air in the middle of the night. A dark figure stood beside a tree leaning against it. A smirk on their lips as they looked over at a certain direction._

_A laugh soon followed. Turning into a dark snicker._

_Far off a distance from where they were standing, there was a car rolled over and smashed on its side. Its lights still lingering within the darkness of the night._

_The laughter suddenly turned to chuckles._

_"Well isn't this a surprise." They spoke in an amuse tone as they saw someone pull themselves out of the vehicle. "Heh..."_

_Walking forward towards them, they crouched down to their level meeting their eyes._

_"Hello, Tweek. Or should I refer to you as 'Tweekers'? Your pick."_

_The boy's eyes shot opened, "C-"_

_"Ssh." They whispered. "You'll hurt yourself if you talk."_

_Tweek shook his head trying to stand up. "Clyd-"_

_"Yeah? What?" 'Clyde' answered coldly crossing his arms but there was something glinting in his eyes as he stared at his 'friend' in front of him._

_A gasp escaped the blonde,"Clyde...What happened to you?"_

_A menacing grin formed on his face as he closed his eyes and then opened them. This wasn't Clyde. This is not his friend. Something was very wrong._

_Instead of emerald hues he knew he had, they changed into dark brown orbs instantly._

_"I really don't know what you're talking about. You might need your eyes checked."_

_Tweek stepped back, "W-Who are you?"_

_"Aw how cute," He taunted, "It's me buddy, how can you not recognize me? I'm your friend, aren't I?"_

_"No, y-you aren't. You are not Clyde." He cursed himself for stuttering._

_"Tsk, that really hurts Tweek." He said staring at him in the eyes making him flinch, "And here I thought you actually cared about him."_

_The teen frowned, "I do care about Clyde-"_

_"Oh really? Tell me, have you ever noticed just how entirely broken your friend is?" He inquired._

_Tweek froze. "What?"_

_"Ah, you never realized until now, how funny. Same thing happened to you, didn't it?"_

_The blonde stayed quiet._

_"Heh, the silence is my answer? Okay."_

_"What do you want?" Tweek demanded.  
><em>

_"Simple," He began taking steps near the blonde, "I want him to crumble. To the point where he no longer feels anything."_

_Tweek felt his heart sank._

_"No… No, s-shut up." The boy closed his eyes, balling his hands into fists. No way is he going to let that happen to his friend. "Stop this."_

_"Or what? Tch, you can't do anything. Nobody out there is going to make him talk. He even said it himself." His voice started to fade._

_Before Tweek could ask what he meant. Everything got quiet. Darkness suddenly surrounded him, there wasn't any sort of light around him. _

_Swallowing, he turned around and was met with a door. Taking a closer look, his eyes widened. "This is..Clyde's door." He pursed his lips in a thin line thinking if he should open it or not. But the only thing that confused him was...The door seemed like for a little kid._

_Contemplating on whether to open the door, Tweek hesitatingly rested his hand on the doorknob. He cleared his throat and without another thought, opened the door._

_After he opened the door, he slowly turned his head to look around the room. Stepping inside quietly, he saw how messy the room looked._

_Just then, a small whimper caught his ears making him glance around for the source._

_Tweek finally let go of the doorknob. Fully coming in, he saw where the small noise was coming from and his stomach dropped. "Clyde..."_

_As soon as he uttered the boy's name, a quiet gasp escaped the brunette._

_"...W-Who said that?"_

_"Clyde, it's me Tweek." He answered walking cautiously forward to the small boy who was under the covers, hoping he could recognize his voice in this form, "Don't you remember me?"_

_Tweek became concerned when the boy didn't respond to him. Carefully, he sat across from him then lightly pulled the covers up to reveal Clyde._

_"Hey...You okay?"He quietly asked finally able to see his friend. _

_His face dropped at the image in front of him. _

_Clyde's eyes were welled up with tears as he trembled._

_"Clyde?" Tweek whispered worriedly._

_"Please don't l-leave..." He pleaded in a quiet voice._

_Now he was starting to get concern at how scared his friend was sounding._

_"It's okay," The blonde reassured, "I won't."_

_Clyde raised his head to look at him with hope, "P-Promise?"_

_He nodded swallowing thickly feeling as though something was not right in the room, "Yeah, I promise, Clyde. Can you come out of the covers for me?"_

_"...I can't."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"I'll get in trouble."_

_Tweek was starting to get even more confuse at how the smaller boy was behaving, "What do you mean you'll get in trouble?"_

_He saw the boy's eyes widened in fear before he could reply. But then his own shot open in shock. _

_"Clyde? No wai-CLYDE!" He started to reach for him but it was too lat__e, he saw his friend start to fade and then vanish._

_Everything around him started to get darker and start to disappear also. He shook his head, raising his hand to his hair out of habit. "This isn't real-ngh- get a hold of yourself. He's okay...He's alright. This is just a nightmare." _

_"Is it? Were you that much a weak 'friend' to help little Clyde a long time ago? Being friends with him with the others wasn't fun as a kid huh. All the things you all used to say to him were completely true, am I right?"_

_There it was again, the taunting and it was all coming form that voice..._

_Tweek glanced around him, clenching his fists against his sides as he spotted another door that was a few feet away._

_"Aw did I make you mad, Tweek? Does the truth make you guilty?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Heh...Then why don't you open the door and wake up?" _

_Without answering, he could hear the owner if the voice start to laugh once more until for some strange reason, it got all silent._

_Letting out a breath, Tweek eyed the door. Finally he decided to take slow steps as he walked towards it._

_Waking up._

_###_

"Tweek, it's almost time for school!"

His eyes snapped open, blinking as soon as he heard his mother from downstairs.

Taking a deep breath and a yawn he replied back running a hand through his tangled blonde hair, "I'm up!"

From the back of his mind, he could still feel an uneasy feeling that dream gave him.

* * *

><p>Clyde awoke and felt refreshed and not tired at all for some strange reason.<p>

Letting that unusual confusion go, he shrugged and proceeded to get changed and head to school.

After a few minutes or so from getting his stuff, he took a small look around his room and then out of no where he saw a vision appear in front of him.

Instantly, he turned away and began to run out of the house.

He stood leaning beside the front door panting.

_**"Aw, was it too much or too soon?"**_

Clyde felt his heart pounding against his chest, his eyes narrowing while he balled his hands into fists.

_'I told you to stop...'_

_**"Yeah you did. But you disobeyed me, Donovan."**_

_'Knock it off, please.' _

_**"First, tell me how did you know about the parallel universe?"**_

_The brunette shook his head. He really didn't want to talk about what Tweek told him yesterday. Whether or not it was true or false. _

_And he might be late to school if he doesn't go to the bus stop like he intended to do. _

_He started to walk quickly to the direction still hearing Eddy inside his head._

**_"I'm talking to you Clyde. Don't make me do something I really don't want to do."_**

He swallowed as he heard the threat. He silently hope there was at least someone standing at the bus stop once he got there.**  
><strong>

Clyde let out a relief sigh, he saw the bus just arrive on time.

Hopefully he could keep ignoring Eddy's threat while in school.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I have to talk to you."<p>

Raising an eyebrow, the teen asked, "About what?"

"What happened yesterday."

He narrowed his eyes, "The plan backfired. We are done talking about this."

"Craig, man. We can still go for Plan B-"

"Plan B? What the hell are you talking about, Kenny? There is no other plan."

Kenny shrugged, "You can always talk to hi-"

"That's not going to work." The raven interrupted crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because no matter how much I try, he makes up a stupid excuse."

"...Just try, Craig." Kenny said just as the bell rang and walked off.

Craig sighed leaning against the his locker waiting for the crowd of teens to hurry and clear up the halls.

_'Right...As if I don't try enough.' _

* * *

><p><em>Couple hours later...<em>

Eddy started to get impatient of being ignored. Growling in frustration he knew exactly what to do as soon as he saw where the boy was heading to.

He balled his hands into fists, his entire body ready for what's coming next.

_**"If you won't answer," **_He uttered darkly while smirking, _**"Guess you leave me no choice, kid."**_

* * *

><p>Clyde's eyes widened, his pace starting to slow down as he walked in the halls, <em>'W-What the-' <em>He thought confused but then it hit him. _'Nonono, I have to get out of here!'__  
><em>

He managed to say in his thoughts trying to look around him for a way to go outside.

His throat felt dry and his chest then started to hurt.

Air.

He needed air.

He needed to get out before the anxiety crashed over him.

_'This hurts...Everything hurts...Make it stop!'_

Stumbling, he steadied himself by holding out his hand and lean on the wall for support.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Biting his lip, he turned to see who it was, still supporting himself against the wall as his body starting to tremble.

"Clyde. What's the matter?"

He caught a pair of concerned dark blue eyes looking at him and he knew who it was. _'Craig...'_

"I-I don-" Clyde tried to answer, but his breathing was becoming shakily and rapidly. He lowered himself on his knees wrapping his arms around his head, keeping it hidden.

He was scared.

His vision started to blur.

He really needed to go outside.

* * *

><p>Eddy was silently watching everything going on with an amused expression.<p>

He couldn't help but glance at the raven boy for a bit studying him.

_**"Interesting..."**_

He hummed while smirking devilishly continuing to watch.

* * *

><p>Craig furrowed his eyes looking at Clyde trying to steady himself, he ignored how his heart skipped a beat when their eyes locked. Something didn't feel right, he realized the other was shaking under his hand on his shoulder and with the reply he gave him, he was right.<p>

He knew the only way the other would respond to him is by...talking.

_'Can't believe I'm doing this.'_

Not caring that the second bell rang and there was hardly anyone in the hallways, Craig crouched down to his friend's level noticing his rapid breathing. He knew something was going on.

"...Clyde. Listen to me, okay? Just listen to my voice. You need to calm down." He spoke in a gentle voice he could muster.

He silently looked at the brunette's attempt to calm his breathing still keeping his hand on his shoulder.

"Just breath, Clyde. You're okay, I'm right here."

As those words escaped him, Clyde tensed then began to tremble even more and wrapped his arms around himself tighter as if to protect himself.

Craig was staring to get even more worried as he heard a gasp from the brunette. _'Shit. C'mon Clyde.'_

Removing his hand from his shoulder, he reached slowly to the boy's arms trying to make him loosen his grip. "You have to breath, Clyde. Even your breathing. You can do this. In and out..."

Clyde tried to do so following his instructions.

"That's it...Breath, that's all I'm asking."

_Breath in. _

_Breath out._

Everything around him started to slightly focus but he tried to listen to Craig's voice, his body was still shaking.

He tried again.

_Inhale..._

_...Exhale._

_Inhale..._

_...Exhale_

He was breathing again.

It took a couple of minutes, but he finally managed to calm down.

Craig let out a sigh of relief. _'He's okay...That's good.'_

"Thanks Craig..." He heard the brunette speak after clearing his throat. Regaining his normal breathing. _  
><em>

Craig stayed silent for a bit before responding, "Don't mention it."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Being in writer's block sucks, guys orz... A lot. Never mind that, I was gonna make this chapter be longer but...I have no idea what happened. My brain just went blank ._. Hope this is okay^^._

_Keychain12- Haha thank you~ Don't worry I will. (if my writer's block doesn't get worse. :|)_

_Style Marshlovski- I don't even thing I gave Tweek a good nightmare orz... Oh well, I tried~ Hopefully that was sorta what you were expecting._

_Larjus- Nah you're right. His name was intentional [: You're catching on, wow haha (that's a good thing^^ and yes you'll get some more Cryde :D)_

_88Madison88- Really? Aw thank you!~ I'm glad you're enjoying this story. (And oohh I'm definitely using your suggestion the next time Clyde dreams.)_

_Alrighty, I'm gonna go now c:_

_Review~_


	40. Leave me alone

**_Chapter 40:_**

"You okay?"

Clyde averted his eyes to his hands.

"...Yeah."

_'Not really...'_

"Clyde, I know you're not." Craig spoke, now fully sitting next to the brunette trying to get over the panic attack his friend had.

"Why..." He heard him mumble before running a hand over his hair and then look at him, "Why are you so worked up to know what's wrong with me, Craig?"

"Because..." Craig sighed staring at the ceiling in slight daze, "You're my best friend and I want to help you."

The brunette flinched.

_...You're my best friend._

_I want to help you.._

He bit his lip as he listened.

"You know I'll always be there for you, right Clyde?"

_I'll always be there for you..._

Clyde clenched his eyes when he heard Eddy laughing.

_**"He's lying."**_

His breath hitched.

"We're bros, remember?"

_**"He was never bros with you in the first place." **_

_"**Always ignoring you,"**_

'Shut up.'

_**"Replacing you,"**_

_'Shut up!'_

_**"Making fun of y-"**_

**"SHUT UP!" **

"Clyde?"

He froze, _'Shit.'_

"Why did you yell out 'Shut up'?" The raven's voice reached his ears making him bite the inside of his cheek.

"...No reason. It just slipped out-"

"Enough of this Clyde. Just stop lying to me and tell me the truth." Craig demanded, standing up as if to tower the brunette.

Clyde stayed silent.

"Clyde, answer me," Craig started, only to stop when he heard a snarl escape the other.

"What if I don't want to answer you?" He murmured quietly as he rose up, glaring at the raven in front of him.

Craig frowned, "I'm trying to help you Clyde."

"Well I don't need it!" He snapped.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Leave me alone..." He mumbled taking a step back about to turn around.

Craig's eye twitched and without a second thought, he gripped the brunette's collar bringing both of them slightly nose-to-nose.

"No. Why are you being like this?! For fuck sake Clyde, why are you shutting us out?! Shutting everyone out?! Shutting _me _out?! Don't you fucking know that we all care about you!"

Clyde clenched his eyes shut trying to block out every word from the raven.

_'Just leave me alone...Leave me alone. Leave me alone...I w-want to be alone..'_

Craig scowled, "Don't you dare isolate yourself from all of us. Open your eyes and look at me, Clyde. "_  
><em>

_**"Are you ready to tell him off? Tell him the semi truth about him and those other idiots? Heh...Go for it Clyde. Maybe this time, he'll finally back off."**_

Clyde opened his eyes and finally looked at Craig.

The raven's scowl faltered for a moment, his grasp on the other's collar was still there as he looked at his friend's expression, "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" He asked letting go of his collar.

"What's wrong?" Clyde repeated the phrase shakily in a whisper, "You wanna know what's really wrong with me, Craig?" He asked as a humorless chuckle escaped his lips. Gazing at the ground for a second, an amused expression slipped his features, "You think confronting me every time, would help me?"

Craig frowned, "Dude, w-"

"Stop. Just stop..." Clyde cut him off gritting his teeth looking at him in the eyes. "I'm screwed up, Craig. That's all you need to know."

Before Craig could tell him that wasn't true, the bell rang, signalling that class has ended and lunch has started.

"See you later."

Craig pressed his lips in a thin line to keep himself from shouting at the boy once the hallway filled up with other students.

"Craig? Why weren't you in class?"

The raven turned around and saw Kenny and Tweek looking at him.

Sighing, he began walking forward, "Just decided to ditch."

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't start crying<em>..._Stop_..._N-No more c-crying_..." His broken voice wavered covering his face and tugging his hair.

Eddy gave an amused hum as he listened to the brunette struggling to keep his eyes from tearing up.

_**"I told you to answer my question, Donovan."**_

Clyde flinched.

_**"So tell me, how much do you know about the parallel universe?"**_

The teen bit his lip before closing his eyes and answered the other.

"Not a lot...Everything from that universe is the opposite than it is here..."

**_"That's true. Anything else?"_**

"...Everyone is evil." He replied quietly clearly remembering the conversation he and Tweek had.

Eddy's expression twisted into dark grin as he stepped behind the boy and placed his hands on either one of Clyde's shoulders.

_**"Ah, but you see...Not all of us are** **evil,"** _Clyde felt a twisting sensation appearing in his gut as he straightened himself when the other tightened their grip on his shoulders.

_**"I'm helping you get rid of your fears. That doesn't make me evil at all. Remember, you can trust me. You don't need anyone else."**_

Black mist started to appear from beneath Eddy's fingers letting it slowly drift to the brunette.

The boy listened and without another word he nodded.

_**"I'm all the help you need."**_

"I know..."

_**"So do you still want my help?"**_

The teen didn't move. He stared at his own hands with an almost empty expression before turning to face Eddy, "...Yes." Clyde responded quietly unaware that his eyes started to change from emerald to darker shade slightly mixing with brown.

_**"Good**** boy."**_

* * *

><p>"Something isn't right."<p>

"Hm? Why do you say that Kenny?"

"I have a feeling that something doesn't add up." Kenny replied looking across from where he was sitting at them, "Dude, what is?" The person across from him said looking at him in confusion.

Kenny raised his gaze to the clock, "Stan, were you there when they took Tweek?"

Stan blinked and nodded, "Yeah, I stepped outside to throw the trash and saw what happened."

The blonde looked back at him, "Remember I told you about why Craig couldn't forget about it?"

"Yeah,"

"What are the possibilities it'll happen to Clyde?"

The raven teen stayed silent thinking over what the other told him, "Not sure. But if Craig is still willing to help Clyde," He paused before continuing, "He needs him to open up. Pushing it will only make it worse."

Kenny frowned in thought before he took another glance at the clock as it struck the time school ended.

"Then he has to do it soon. I'm getting a bad feeling for some strange reason."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Shorter than I expected, sorry guys. School is keeping me busy as usual. I wanted this longer but I got stuck. (I blame writer's block.) _

_88Madison88: Haha really? Good to know and yeah I hope it'll go away soon orz.. and sure I'll let you know if I need any ideas c:_

_Style Marshlovski: Oh Tweek's whole experience? Hm..maybe I'll include it in the next chapter ^^. _

_Larjus: Of course I choose to pair these two together~ :) (since it had the highest votes so it was fair lol and I ship them :3 so I'm not complaining~) And yes there will be more cryde moments, don't worry._

_Not sure if I'll be able to update next weekend but we'll see._

_Review~_


	41. Because

**Chapter 41:**

"Hey Token, have you seen Clyde anywhere?"

The boy rose an eyebrow,"Not since first period. Why Bebe?"

"I want to talk to him." She replied.

Token shrugged, "Well maybe he's near his locker? Or he went home? Have you tried there?"

"No I haven't, but I'll check. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I want to help you...<strong>_

"Liar..." He whispered, "Asshole...you weren't there from the start." Clyde narrowed his eyes remembering Craig's words.

Sighing tiredly, he glanced up at the sky, "... I'm going insane, aren't I?" he spoke out loud.

"Tch...I don't even know who I am anymore."Clyde mumbled bringing his hands to his face, "I'm tired..."

"Clyde?"

At the sound of his name, the brunette sat up glancing over at whoever called him.

Recognizing who it was, his lip twitched into a forced smile.

"Hey Bebe."

The blonde girl smiled waving a hand,"Can you come down for a sec? I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure." He answered climbing down the ladder he used to get on the roof.

After he finished, he turned towards the girl and leaned against the wall waiting for her to talk, curious as to what she wanted.

"What did you want to talk about Bebe?"

Bebe hesitated but decided to just ask, "Why are you acting so different lately?"

Silence surrounded them with the exception of cars and birds.

Clyde took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before staring at her. His eyes never once straying from Bebe's worried and curious expression he was used to seeing from others.

It almost made him want to laugh and make fun of it.

...

_Almost._

...

The brunette's smile became strained, "What do you mean? I haven't been acting different at all Bebe."

"Clyde, please."

He remained silent, just staring at her. He gave no response, but his heart skipped a beat.

_Clyde, answer me._

He mentally cursed as he muttered moving his gaze elsewhere,"It's nothing."

Bebe clenched her fists when she saw him looking away,"Don't give me that bullshit, Donovan!"

He stayed quiet.

_Don't you dare isolate yourself from all of us._

_'Too late...' _He thought bitterly.

Sighing, Clyde glanced back at her with an irritated look on his features which was so unlike him.

The blonde looked at him angrily as if to hide how concern she actually was.

"I don't see a reason why it's bullshit, _Stevens._"

At the sound of her last name, Bebe flinched noticing how his tone changed.

_'What the hell?'_

Her thoughts were then interrupted once he continued, not giving her time to reply.

"Something is wrong with me and I don't know what it is. You guys think I have an answer for every time I have to hear that question; but to be honest, I don't have one."

"We are only asking you because we-"

"_Care_ about me?" He questioned, incredulous to her unfinished statement. "I appreciate the effort, Bebe. But," He paused closing his eyes for a brief moment.

A smirk then began to form on his lips as soon as he opened them, _"It's useless."_

Bebe froze, she peered over at the brunette in front of her cautiously. That's when she saw something.

Something completely off.

_'His eyes...Were they always brown?'_

She took a small step back trying to take another look at his eyes again but instead of brown like she thought she saw earlier, they returned to emerald.

"...You're lucky, you know that?" He spoke in a quiet voice catching her off guard, "You're so lucky that you can feel happy every single day and have nothing bothering you."

The girl's expression fell instantly, "Clyde..."

"You were always ungrateful and insensitive when we were younger. Remember what happened between you and Wendy on the school rooftop?" A shaky laugh escaped him when he pushed himself from the wall as he ran a hand through his hair, hiding his face, "I can't believe you used me like that. Now that I think about it...You really don't give a shit about anyone but yourself, right Bebe?"

Without answering him, she bit her lip, "I-...We were kids back then, Clyde. It's not the same as it was back then."

_'That's not true, I do care about others.' _She thought looking back at him.

"Yeah right, I don't believe it." He replied, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Bebe could sense the change going on with Clyde and it was starting to confuse and worry her even more.

But accusing her of lying?

That...

That wasn't like him.

It reminded her of the time when she first spoke to him a couple days ago after speaking with the counselor lady, when he asked her who sent her to talk to him.

She shook that memory away, turning her attention back at him. There was something about the way he spoke that made her sense what it could be but now was not the time to rely on that.

"You should go home. My parents will be home soon and there's going to be a snowstorm approaching." Clyde said with a straight face beginning to turn around and walk to his front door, leaving the blonde girl standing there.

Bebe gave a defeated sigh, starting to walk to her home but not before saying one last thing to the teen, "...Craig's worried sick about you more than the rest of us. Don't make him feel the same regret he felt with what happened to Tweek, Clyde. He's your best friend."

Clyde restrained himself from yelling at her for bringing up Craig as if to make him guilty.

_...You're my best friend._

_I want to help you..._

As soon as his hand grasped the doorknob, he responded quietly.

"I already know that..."

_I'll always be there for you._

He clenched his eyes shut ignoring how his heart started pounding as he opened the door.

"...Go home, Bebe."

With that being said, he went inside his house.

* * *

><p>"Dude what happened?"<p>

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Craig-"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped glaring.

Kenny frowned unfazed by his behavior and looked over at Tweek who also seemed to be unaffected.

"...You talked to him, didn't you?" Tweek asked fumbling with his thermos.

Craig looked away. The silent reply left the two blondes know the answer was a yes.

Sighing, Tweek handed his thermos to Kenny silently telling him to hold it for a sec as he walked forward to the raven since they were standing by his door and he was sitting on his computer chair.

"Didn't go well, it seems. Huh, Craig."

Without responding, the raven then looked up staring at the blank ceiling, "You know what he told me?" He started before looking back at the both of them, "He said he was screwed up and that's all I have to know."

Tweek stayed silent remembering how it all felt. That all too familiar feeling leaving him slightly nostalgic.

"Craig...Can you look at me, man?" He asked in a calm voice trying to get the raven to glance at him.

"What?" Craig answered coldly.

Tweek shook his head frowning, "You need to calm down,"

"How the fuck am I suppose to calm down, when the same shit that happened to you is happening to Clyde."

"It's not the same." The blonde crossed his arms. No, what happened to him wasn't exactly like what's happening to their friend.

Craig huffed annoyed, "You know what I mean."

Tweek clenched his fists,"Everyone else is worried too, Craig."

The teen narrowed his eyes, standing up to properly argue with the twitchy blonde in front of him,"Then why the hell doesn't anyone do anything!"

Kenny was about to step in but Tweek raised his hand to make him halt,"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT TO FEEL LIKE A BURDEN!"

Craig and Kenny's eyes widened at the teen's outburst.

"I may not know what he's been through, but I damn know that what he's feeling is much worse than how I felt before I left." Tweek managed to say without twitching.

Taking a deep breath, Tweek held out his hand towards Kenny so he can have his thermos back.

"What did happen before you left, Tweek?" Kenny asked noticing that Craig was still stunned over their friend's outburst.

After he took a drink, Tweek smiles weakly before opening his mouth to tell them, "I felt...frightened. All the time. My twitching was getting worse, I couldn't sleep much until three a.m. I kept hearing voices and I couldn't handle the pressure, I had to do something. So when my parents found out it was getting worse, I asked my Mom to do me a favor and call the ambulance when it was too much for me."

Kenny inwardly cringed, remembering when the ambulance arrived at that time.

He looked over at Craig for a brief moment realizing he was now sitting on the floor instead of his chair. He knew he was listening to their conversation, so Kenny looked back at Tweek sighing,

"Before they took you...What happened? It's cool if you don't want to talk abo-"

"It's fine with me, Ken." Tweek interrupted the other teen, "Besides, I guess it's about time I tell you guys."

* * *

><p><em>#Flashback#<em>

_He sat there staring at the door in front of him, hugging his legs and gripping his blonde hair. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he began to frantically look around his room. _

_He couldn't help it._

_He was feeling paranoid. _

_Constantly._

_He couldn't avoid it._

_"Too much...It's t-too much. Too much pressure. Shut up. Shut up. Leave...just leave..leave me alone." he whimpered quietly._

_He swallowed when he heard a familiar tune in his head once it reached three thirty._

_He knew they weren't real and should ignore the tune by now but as he grew older, it started to creep him out._

_His eyes shot open when he heard the noise of his door opening._

_Instantly he flinched as the light reached his face, until he heard a familiar voice._

_"Tweek? Honey, you're still not asleep?"_

_He swallowed seeing his mother walk inside and walked towards him._

_"...I'm sorry." He responded when she sat next to him._

_"There's nothing to be sorry about, dear. But you really need some sleep," She laughed softly, wiping his tears before continuing,"You're getting bags just below your eyes, Tweek."_

_He blinked raising his hand to his eyes, but his mother stopped him, not wanting her son to hurt himself. "You want some coffee?"_

_Tweek nodded taking a shaky breath. Silently relieved that the tune he was hearing went away._

_Yet he couldn't help but feel something wrong._

_He bit his lip when he walked downstairs, his mother was a few steps ahead of him._

_"Mom?" He asked once they were in the kitchen. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His heart beat started pounding but he urged himself to calm down._

_"Yes, Tweek?"_

_Tweek closed his eyes, slightly tugging his hair, "No matter what happens-ng-, you and Dad still love me, r-right?"_

_Opening his eyes when he didn't get a response, to the boy's surprise, his mother just gave him a concern expression, "Tweek... Of course we will..Why would you ask me that, dear? Is everything okay?"_

_The blonde moved his gaze to the floor fidgeting, unsure of himself to ask her, and so he did, "...Do voices in our heads tell us the truth?"_

_His mother looked at him flabbergasted but she still looked worried. _

_Setting down the cup she was holding, she tilted her head, "No. They don't...Do you hear them in your head?"_

_As soon as he was about to reply, he froze when he heard them._

_This time it was whispers._

_Whispers of insults..._

_The teen bit his lip, clenching his own shirt._

_..._

_'Look at him.'_

_His breath hitched._

_'Wow, what a freak.'_

_He flinched._

_'He needs to stop twitching.'_

_His eyes watered._

_'You're right, it's really annoying.'_

_He swallowed. _

_'Look, even his own mother seems tired of him.'_

_He raised his hands to cover his ears. But it only made them louder. He couldn't even hear a word his mom was saying to him._

_'Ugh, making coffee this early must be a pain.'_

_He whimpered._

_'She must be used to it. Her kid is a caffeine addict. Who could blame her?'_

_"Tweek?"_

_"He's obviously ruining her life. All he does is make her worry more.'_

_"Tweek, honey, what's the matter?"_

_He clenched his eyes shut._

_'He's just causing issues to everyone, really that's pathetic.'_

_Gritting his teeth, he couldn't take it anymore._

_"Shut up! Just shut up, liars! Get the fuck out of my head!" He screamed unaware that he startled his mother. _

_He also wasn't aware that he threw the cup near her and it broke into pieces._

_After a moment of silence, the sound of footsteps were then heard. His eyes snapped open, he must've woke up his father._

_"Is everything alri-"_

_"Yes Richard, everything is fine."_

_"Are you sure, hun? I heard a glass break."_

_Tweek winced._

_His mother noticed and made up an excuse._

_"I just knocked something over, it's okay. Go back to bed."_

_Releasing a sigh of relief, she looked over at the broken cup then at her son._

_"Tweek?"_

_The blonde took a step back._

_"Hey...it's okay-"_

_The boy shook his head, his hand going back to tugging his hair, "N-No -ngh- it's not okay, Mom."_

_"Tweek, please listen to me. It was an accident." _

_"B-But-"_

_"Ssh...Let's just get you your coffee and you can go back to bed."_

_That night he told her to do him a favor._

* * *

><p><em>Couple weeks later...<em>

_"This is getting out of hand." _

_"J-Just leave i-it, Craig."_

_He saw the other frown._

_"How many times am I going to tell you Tweek? Just let me help you." Craig said sighing._

_"N-No! Craig, I can handle-ngh- this on my own! You need to-GAH- go home!" He narrowed his watery eyes at him._

_"Twe-"_

_"I said NO!" The blonde yelled interrupting the other boy__._

_He saw him step closer towards him._

_"I can help y-"_

_Tweek shook his head, "No! You can't help at all Cr-Craig!-Nng! No one can help!"_

_He gripped his hair, tears rolling down his face._

_"Tweek..."_

_"G-GO AWAY!"_  
><em>The blonde pushed him out the door.<em>

_After shutting the door, Tweek trembled and then glanced around the house until he spotted the house phone, as soon as he saw it, he knew what he had to do._

_In a matter of seconds, the ambulance arrived and grabbed him towards the ambulance but by the force of their strength it caused him to scream._

_He saw from the corner of his eye, Craig running towards him until he was held back by some policemen making his eyes widened as he left._

_Whimpering, he clenched his eyes shut covering his ears when he heard Craig yell out his name, "TWEEK!"_

_"...it's for the best."_

_#Flashback end#_

* * *

><p>Craig growls in anger finally standing up from where he was sitting,"You asked to get the ambulance to take you away? What the hell, Tweek. I could've helped you. Hell, all of us would have helped you, dammit!"<p>

Tweek glared, "I did this for me, Craig. I knew getting help from that hospital would not be a good idea. But I couldn't take it anymore, so I left. I really don't want Clyde to end up how I did, so get your shit together and help him!"

Craig's eyes widened.

"Dude..." Kenny muttered.

Tweek shook his head then spoke in a flat voice as he began to walk out the door, "I'm going home. I hope you know what to do, Craig. Don't mess this up."

Craig clenched his fists after he heard the door shut and the two blondes footsteps fade.

"I won't."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I"m back c: ...Well not entirely. I won't be updating much like I usually do, sorry guys :[ I have to focus on school and other things. (aka graduating in June and getting into college.) So I've been stressed lately but I'm not gonna give up writing this story and my other ones so don't worry._

_So I tried writing this chapter longer, needless to say I tried orz... But I think it's okay for me to post it, so why not? Sorry for not updating lately. Next one will probably take a while. _

_Review~_


	42. Why?

_**Chapter 42:**_

His eyes shot open instantly as he woke up with a jolt. His breathing then became labored from the sudden dream he had. Trembling, he took a glance around his room.

_'Darkness...'_

Quickly, he rose up and turned on his light switch. He stared at his mirror for a moment. His emerald eyes focused on his features. Brown locks framed messily all over his face. His eyes then widened all of a sudden as an image flashed in his mind.

_'No!'_

The sound of shattered glass echoed the entire room and he started to tremble as he covered his mouth in shock, finally realizing what he had done.

His legs gave away making him pull his knees up to his chest, his gaze never leaving the broken mirror or it's shattered pieces on the ground.

"Clyde?"

His door opened revealing his parents but he couldn't keep his eyes away from his mirror.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Clyde could hear his mother's footsteps approaching closer.

He continued to stare at the mirror pieces, his eyes clearly filled with fear.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he stayed silent keeping his gaze on the sharp pieces.

"He's not responding to me." Martha said worriedly looking back at her husband when she retreated her hand from her son's shoulder. "Roger, what's the matter with him?!"

"I don't know, Martha. But how did he manage to break his mirror?" He replied fixing his glasses.

"This isn't like him," She said quietly, her own eyes starting to sting. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she raised her hand towards her husband, "Hand me my cell phone."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm calling Craig."

"But it's late-"

"Roger." She said a warning tone.

He let out a defeated sigh giving her the cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hello Craig?"

"Mrs. Donovan?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up this late,"

"...It's fine, why did you call?"

"It's Clyde."

Craig gripped his bed sheets, "Do you think you can come over? If I need to call your parents about letting you go. I can do that."

"I'm on my way Mrs. Donovan...My parents won't hear the house phone at this time, I'll write them a note just in case." Craig answered grabbing his coat and hat.

"Okay thank you, and sorry about this."

"No problem Mrs. Donovan."

* * *

><p>Martha sighed then looked over at Clyde, her grip on the phone tightened.<p>

"Dear..." She glanced over at her husband who looked at her reassuringly, "it'll be alright. Maybe Craig knows what to do. They're best friends. Maybe he knows Clyde better than us."

"You're right Roger. I just feel like something is wrong with him and he won't tell us anything."

Roger was about to reply but the sound of the front door was heard.

"I'll go get it."

* * *

><p>"Hello Craig."<p>

Craig silently nodded as a greeting before stepping inside.

"He's in his room?" He asked in his monotone voice walking upstairs when he saw Clyde's mother.

"Yeah, he's in there. He won't answer us so we figured you'd know what to do."

Craig clenched his fist inside his pockets but replied as calmly as he could to his friend's parents,"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

They both gave him a nod, "If you need anything, we'll be downstairs."

* * *

><p>He spotted the boy staring blankly at the broken mirror.<p>

Craig cursed in his mind noticing there was tiny of broken glasses near Clyde.

_'Shit. What the hell did he do?" _He thought as he was still standing by the door looking at the brunette.

"...Clyde." He called out his name, walking towards him.

Getting annoyed, he moved to shake his shoulder.

"Hey." Frowning, he carefully moved the small shards that were near the boy, then proceeded to sit right in front of him.

Clyde still had his knees up to his chest, his gaze still on the mirror. Craig realized this, and raised his hand then snapped his fingers as if it would get the teen's attention.

As soon as he did it twice, he saw Clyde's form tremble.

_'At least he's responding.' _Craig continued to shake his shoulder and wait for any other responses.

After several shakes, Clyde clenched his eyes shut for a moment then opened them and bolted upright suddenly, almost stepping on Craig in the process. He turned to look around the room wildly as his chest heaved with quick breath. When he took one glimpse at the sharp shards of the mirror, he quickly opened his door and almost stumbled downstairs as he ran.

Craig stood up and tried to catch up to the other realizing he was about to leave the house, "Stop, Clyde!"

The other ignored him, probably not hearing him, too focused on going outside.

Craig gritted his teeth as he heard the door open and the worried voices of Clyde's parents, _'Damn it!'_

Without sparring a glance to them, he called out to the teen, "Clyde!"

Having enough of it, Craig picked up speed to the brunette. The taller boy reached for him, grabbing his wrist to make him stop. His other arm wrapping around the boy's body to ensure he wouldn't move from his hold.

His grip slowly loosening,"Calm down," He spoke quietly, eyes staring directly into the other's, "Pull yourself together."

Clyde froze, eyes darting from Craig then to their surroundings, as if he was experiencing being outside for the first time.

Remembering what had happened, Clyde broke down, falling into Craig's hold and sobbing uncontrollably.

The taller boy released the other's wrist then pulled his head towards his shoulder as he gently stroked his hair without a word.

_'He's shaking...'_ Craig thought as he felt the boy trembling in his arms. He surveyed the area seeing as they weren't that far from the brunette's house.

Hearing the other's sobs subside into quiet hiccups, he sighed and moved a little to take a look at Clyde, "...Are you okay?"

He felt him flinch then move his head to glance anywhere but at him.

Craig waited patiently until he finally received a nod as his answer.

"What happened?" He asked in a gentle tone.

This time, he felt him tense up.

"Clyde, whatever it was, just tell me. Let me understand." He said as he took off his hat and placed it on the teen's head seeing light snowflakes fall onto his hair.

The boy's eyes widened at the gesture._  
><em>

He swallowed before looking up at the raven, "I'm sorry, Craig..." He rasped out, feeling ashamed and was about to give him back his hat but the other stopped him by grabbing his hands.

"Damn it Clyde, just give me a fucking chance."

Clyde stared at him for a moment, attempting to smile, but it was obvious, it faltered, "Why?" He questioned miserably pulling his hand away, his voice cracking a bit, "After everything, why do you still..." He couldn't finish as he brought his hand to cover his face, trying to stop his tears.

_'Why does he care so much?' _He bit his lip, still covering his eyes.

"Because I want to help you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" He pleaded, knowing his voice was so quiet he almost didn't notice he said anything.

Craig's heart dropped at his broken voice, "Because...it's true."

Clyde felt like protesting, to tell the other that it wasn't true. That he was lying. That whatever he was doing wasn't going to work. But another part of him wanted to believe his words.

"I want to go home." He stated, stepping away from the taller teen, slightly clutching the boy's hat from the strings, He was getting exhausted so all he wanted to do was go home and slip under his blankets.

Thinking that it may start to snow more and that the other was tired of talking, Craig nodded ignoring the pang he felt on his chest by how the teen was behaving, "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>[He felt something pulling him back, embracing him tightly with both arms. He knew he couldn't get free from this grip but he kept fighting against it, his mind being a maze with horror and desperation. He started to panic instantly, struggling against their hold. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew who it is.]<em>

Clyde shook his head, coming back to reality. He almost stumbled but Craig grabbed a hold on his arm making sure he wouldn't fall. "We're almost there. Don't fall asleep just yet or I'll have to carry you."

He stayed silent, his heart pounding, watching the back of the raven's head as they walked.

After finally reaching his house, Clyde looked over at the other, "Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Did...Did my parents call you over?"

Craig gave him curt nod and then knocked on the house door. "Your Mom did."

Clyde blinked and was about to speak but decided against it once the door was opened and he was suddenly hugged by his mother.

"Honey, why did you run off?"

He shook his head not wanting to answer her. All he wanted to do is go to his room and lay down.

"Clyde, please tell me what's bothering you. I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing, Mom...I'm just tired." He answered pulling away from her.

From the corner of his eye, he could tell that Craig was narrowing his eyes at the excuse.

"Oh. Well, okay then. Go on back to bed. We just finished picking up the broken pieces of your mirror."

Not giving her a reply, he went upstairs to his room. Unaware that Craig was walking right behind him.

"Why are you always lying to them?"

"Craig I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

Craig ignored him, he knew what he was doing, and there was no way he was leaving, "Why did you break the mirror?"

"That's none of your business."

"It's been my business since the day we met and became friends, Clyde. Answer me."

Clyde refused to look at him as he turned his gaze to the nearest wall.

The raven waited, his eyes examining the silent boy. He noticed the brunette seemed slightly thinner than the last time he's seen him.

_'You have got to be kidding me.' _He thought as his gaze moved towards his arms. _'He's losing weight...'_

"Clyde."

"Get out..." Clyde muttered.

Craig narrowed his eyes instantly refusing, "No."

The brunette bit his bottom lip before raising his head, "I said, get out!" He shouted glaring daggers at him, "Get out of my room!"

Craig crossed his arms, "Not until you answer my question."

"I don't want to."

"Then I'm not leaving." The teen answered firmly.

"Craig." Clyde moved his gaze to the raven's eyes after calling his name, _"..._Just go_, please._"

Craig was loosing his patience, "You're not the same anymore Clyde. Stop doing this to yourself."

They stared at one another, silence filling the room.

Clyde knew what he meant by his last statement and looked away, "I'm fine."

The raven was getting annoyed, "No you're not-"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Clyde's mother, "Is everything alright up here?"

Craig was about to say something but Clyde interrupted, "Yeah, Mom. Craig was just leaving."

Trying to control his anger, Craig clenched his fists by his sides as he kept them hidden inside his pockets.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon Craig? Are you sure you don't want something before you go?"

_'An explanation.' _He wanted to voice out but decided against it.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head then looked over at Clyde, "I'll see you tomorrow. We're still not done talking." He reminded him before making his goodbye's and walking out the boy's room.

Clyde made his way to his bed after not saying anything to his mother when she closed his door telling him he needed to rest.

He curled up as soon as he heard her footsteps fade.

Only one question was left on his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

_'...What's happening to me?'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Surprise update~ (mistakes will be fixed someday) and...half of this was written on my ipod. I'm so original, pft, just kidding. (As usual I'm very busy with hw and school junk that I really hate.)_

_Anyway thank you so much to those who reviewed last chapter (: you guys are amazing as always, also hello new followers of this story ^^. Hopefully you're enjoying this story._

_Next update will take long as always. _

_Review~_


	43. Tell

_**Chapter 43:**_

"Craig? Did something happen at Clyde's place? You took a while." His mother asked after opening the door and let him inside.

"It was nothing. They just needed help with an issue, Mom."

"Well if you say so. Breakfast will be done soon so you should get ready. Oh and wake your sister," Craig nods and does as he's told but as he started walking upstairs, his mother stops him again,

"Does the issue involve Clyde? Craig?" The raven stays still but he doesn't reply just yet. He knows she's going to add more to that.

"I never see him come over anymore like he used to when you both were young." Craig still doesn't say anything, he doesn't want to say anything at all. He can still feel the way he had held the brunette from earlier. Taking a deep breath, he turns to look at her and replied with just two words, "Beats me..." And with that being said, he continued his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>"What's going on with you Clyde?"<p>

"...nothing." He replies under his breath, grabbing a scarf as he began to walk to the front door.

"Your father asked you a question, Clyde." He heard his mother say making him turn around and glare at her.

"There's nothing going on!" He snapped raising his scarf to wrap it around himself.

"C-"

"Shut up. I'm going to school." he interrupted once he left leaving his parents stare with wide eyes at him.

* * *

><p>"Clyde, Craig is looking fo-"<p>

"I know that already. Out of my way Wendy."

Shocked at the rude tone of the brunette, Wendy frowned. "Whats you problem Clyde? All I'm doing is telling you that-"

"Get out of my way then, Testaburger." He said coldly, not in the mood at all.

"...Fine." without thanking her, he walked straight to his locker that was a few feet away.

His eye caught something at a nearby locker and he saw it had a small dent in the center of it. For some strange reason, he felt his own fist throb a bit.

As he was staring at it with a blank stare, he didn't notice a presence of someone next to him.

"You did that, didn't you?"

The brunette turned his gaze to the person who spoke.

He frowned, "What do you want, Kenny?"

The said boy blinked. "Nothing, I was just wondering what you were staring at." Clyde stayed silent still looking at him.

"Also..." He paused before finishing his sentence, "You're holding your hand protectively."

Clyde didn't say anything, feeling his hand twitch slightly but he let his hand rest by his side.

He heard the blonde shift his backpack before starting to talk again, "Dude, we're just tryi-"

The brunette balled his hands into fists, "Don't."

Kenny stopped and then sighed, "Come with me then. Craig's over at the other side of the school."

Not saying anything, Clyde followed him trying to ignore the guilt he was feeling.

* * *

><p>After they made it, he saw Kenny give a nod to Craig before he left.<p>

"Sup."

Clyde rose an eyebrow at him, "You asked me to come here for a greeting? The hell man?"

Craig simply shrugged but then got to the point.

"...Why did you do it?'

Clyde frowned, "What?"

He narrowed his eyes, "The mirror. Why?"

Clyde gritted his teeth and stiffened slightly, "I told you it's none of your business." He answered averting his gaze to the ground, "Why is it so important to you anyway?"

Something snapped within Craig as soon as he heard the last thing the other had said.

"Why is it important?" He repeated as he glared, "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

The other didn't say anything.

Craig was starting to get pissed off, "I have just had it with you Donovan." He stepped forward towards the other, "Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit!" He then grabbed the teen's collar in a grip not caring if the teen's shirt would get wrinkled, "It's because_ I care_ and_ I want to help you_. But pushing me away isn't going to solve anything, do you understand me?" His grip tightened as he looked at him patiently, "Tell. me. what's. wrong. with. you. _Now._"

Clyde froze as he listened. All the emotions he'd felt for the past days started to come back to him and it crushed him. He then dropped to his knees bringing the raven with him when his grip was still on his collar.

There is no way everything started crashing in on him at this moment like yesterday.

He was tired of this.

"Stop… Please stop it…" His shoulders slumped. "I know you're trying to help... I know the others are too. But I just can't tell any of you."

Craig was about to speak again but his anger dropped as he listened to Clyde. Now he was starting to get more suspicious, "Why?"

Taking a shaky breath, the brunette looked up at him with a strained smile, "Because,"

Clyde slowly raised his hand to his cheek when he felt something warm and wet trail down, "I'm afraid..."

The raven's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't like this, Craig..." A brown-haired child said tugging Craig's arm with teary eyes.<em>

_Craig frowned as he was scanning their surroundings ignoring the tugging from the other boy,"Stop being a baby, dude. It's just a forest. C'mon before our Moms start to get worried." _

_"B-But-"_

_"Clyde, shut up."_

_"Why are you always such a jerk to me Craig!" Clyde whined as he sniffed quietly on his own sleeve still keeping his grip on the other's arm as they walked through the forest._

_"It's my job, so stop complaining, we're almost out of the forest."_

_"...I'm telling your Mom."_

_The raven turned quickly to face him with narrowed eyes, "You better not or I'll leave you right here."_

_A tiny gasp escaped the shorter boy, "You wouldn't-"_

_"Yeah, I would."_

_Clyde's eyes widened in fear when they heard thunder making the two boys slightly jump but Craig shook it off and continued walking in a faster pace almost making Clyde trip._

_"Hurry up, it's going to rain." _

_"Wait Craig! Wait!"_

_"What?" snapped the raven as he stopped walking._

_"It's d-dark and scary..." _

_Craig blinked then turned around to face the brunette._

_"Tch. We're almost out of here, there's nothing to be scared of."_

* * *

><p>"...There's nothing to be scared of., Clyde." He whispered after dismissing the memory.<p>

Clyde froze.

_You're okay, I'm right here._

A lump formed in his throat as he shook his head.

**_'He's lying to you.'_**

His clenched his eyes.

Craig was watching him and could tell that something was definitely not alright. "Clyde?"

_**'It's all pity, Clyde. You'll always be a burden to him.'**_

Clyde bit his lip but replied back as he opened his eyes and nodded. "I know."

The raven finally let go of his collar and then frowned when the bell rang.

He glanced back at the quiet brunette, "I'm sleeping over your house."

"What?" Clyde raised his head up in shock.

"You heard me. And you're going to tell me what else is bothering you."

"But you can't do that-"

"I don't care. Your parents won't mind at all either way." Craig said as he walked forward in front of the boy, "You can't keep doing this."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're hurting yourself."

"No I'm not."

Craig held the brunette's wrist in a tight grip staring at him with his dark blue eyes. "Yes you are, Clyde. You've been loosing weight and you always disappear during lunch. You constantly look tired and I can't just stand there while you're doing this to yourself. "

Clyde flinched and pulled his wrist out of the other's grip.

"I'm coming over and that's final, do you understand me?"

The teen ran a hand though his hair and adjusted his scarf, "...Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>...

"Oh hello Craig,"

"Hey Mrs. Donovan. Is it okay if I stayed tonight?"

She glanced at her son who stayed silent avoiding her eyes as he glanced downward. She then looked back at Craig and nodded with a small smile understanding why, "It's fine with me. You boys want something to eat for the time being? I have to head for work in a bit. Roger will be home much later."

Clyde didn't reply but he heard Craig answer her politely, "No thanks, Mrs. Donovan."

"Okay, see you boys later."

* * *

><p>"Care to explain why you weren't replying to your Mom?"<p>

Clyde shrugged as they walked upstairs to his bedroom, "We had an argument in the morning."

Craig rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything still following the boy into his room.

After arriving, Craig put his backpack near a corner and sat down on the brunette's computer chair.

"Start talking."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Craig replied automatically, "What's the matter with you, what's wrong, why are you scared?"

Clyde sat down on his bed looking at his hands.

"Talk to me Clyde. There's nothing to be afr-"

**_'He's lying.'_**

"Don't." He murmured taking a deep breath after he heard him almost finishing his sentence_**.**_ "Don't say that. Whenever I hear someone say that, it's not true."

Craig walked forward and knelt down looking at the brunette,"It is true, Clyde. I'm trying to help you."

_**'Then why is he torturing you with these questions? He isn't helping you at all.'**_

The raven saw him flinch.

_**'He's only pitying you because you're so hopeless, Clyde.'**_

"I don't believe it..." Clyde whispered still averting his gaze as he listened to Eddy's words trying to keep himself together.

_**'You can't do anything right, there's no need to get his help. He's already too late.'**_

Craig simply stared at him refusing to stop talking, "What don't you believe?" He asked.

_**'Tell him you don't need him.'**_

_He felt a lump in his throat._

_**'Tell him you don't want to hurt him.'**_

_His heartbeat started pounding._

_**'Tell him you hate him for making you like this.'**_

_He bit his lip._

_**'It's the others and his's FAULT!'**_

_Emerald eyes started to tear up._

**_'Tell him, Clyde.'_**

**'TELL HIM.'**

He raised his head and as soon as Craig saw him, he was reminded of the small incident from the blackout during school.

Clyde had the same expression on his face. Craig felt his stomach drop at the answer.

"...You. I don't believe you." The boy muttered turning his back on him.

Dark blue hues narrowed. Yet, he took a deep breath as if to not snap at the brunette and kept his voice calmed as he could.

"Look at me Clyde."

The boy tensed, but obeyed and looked at him from the corner of his eye hoping that his tears wouldn't slid down his cheeks.

He didn't want to show weakness anymore.

He was getting tired of it.

Tired of being looked down on.

The guilt he's been avoiding was crawling back inside him.

...

It almost felt poisonous to him.

...

_'I just don't know anymore...'_

* * *

><p><em>523/14_

_A/N: Not sure if this is an okay chapter for me...Sorry guys ^^' but uhh I'll just leave it alone__. Also thank you so much for the cool reviews on the last chapter~. And the new follows for this story (: Anyway school is almost over and graduation is coming up. Soo I can finally have some time for myself which is pretty awesome c: _

_-Don't know if Eddy should reveal himself next chapter or the chapter after. I f__eel like it's going too fast. __What do you guys think? (I already have it written down btw. All I have to do is fix some mistakes.) or should I write what the others are doing about this whole situation with Clyde? Suggestions would be helpful too. :]_

_Review~_


	44. Breaking

_**Chapter 44:**_

Craig stared at him for a moment noticing the tears gathering on the teen's eyes then raised his hand to the top of his head, "It's okay." He whispered momentarily.

Letting his hand rest on top of the brown locks, he sighed feeling Clyde stiffened at the gesture.

"...You can cry, there's nothing to be ashamed of. "

Clyde knew Craig saw the tears. His hands clenched tightly by his sides as he swallowed down the urge to just deny those words; however, those thoughts stopped abruptly with the next words that Craig said.

"I'm asking you... _as a friend, as a brother_,_ stop pushing me away._"

The words burned and hissed in his ears, sounding nothing like Craig's voice. He suddenly felt cold and the edges of his vision started to darkened.

_'What...? No. No...Please, not now!'_

He saw the raven's eyes widened and holding his hand out until everything got dark, "Clyde?!"

* * *

><p>"Guys, I really think something is really wrong."<p>

"What makes you think that Kenny?"

"Well for starters...Craig hasn't texted us with anything yet."

Everyone looked to one another, "maybe he's still trying to get Clyde to talk."

"but dude-"

"Stan, this is serious."

"I know it is, Ken. All I'm saying is that we should just let them handle it."

Kenny sighed, his blue eyes gazing towards everyone in the group.

"One question," the boy started as he crossed his arms. "Do you really think Craig will get it out of him?"

Each of them stayed silent as if that would answer the teen's question.

"...It's possible." A voice replied from behind him.

Kenny blinked then turned around when he heard the response.

"Tweek."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Hello?"

"Hello, I was wondering if there was any open spots for an appointment scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Oh, why yes we do. Are you interesting in scheduling?"

"Yes, for my son."

"Alright, we have one free spot at three. Is that okay for you, Miss?"

"Yes that's quite alright with me."

"Okay you're all set, can I have the name of your son?"

"...Clyde Donovan."

* * *

><p>"How is it possible, Tweek?"<p>

"Trust me," Tweek said after taking a sip of his coffee, "Craig isn't the type of person to back down."

"You know something, don't you?" Kyle interjected assuming everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Not really, Kyle." The blonde looked over at all of them, "What I do know is...Craig is really determined to help Clyde out. No matter the consequences he'll face."

"Even if it would cost him his life?" Kenny asked with a frown.

Tweek finished the last remaining of his coffee then looked at the other boy with a sad smile.

"That...or the other way around."

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_"You can't save him."_

...

His eyes widened remembering that voice.

...

_"You are wasting your time, kid."_

...

He then started to narrow them. Now was not the time to remember that stupid dream. Not at a time like this when his best friend just collapsed.

"Fucking hell. Not now."

...

_"Nobody can save him."_

...

Craig gritted his teeth.

Suddenly he felt movement on his arms.

"...Clyde?"

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?!"<p>

"Dude! Keep your voice down!"

"Shut up Token!"

"Kenny_—"_

The blonde's eyes narrowed pulling his hood as to reveal his face. "Tweek, that can't happen. Please tell me you're fucking joking about this."

Tweek's grip on his thermos slightly tightened, "When have I ever joked about something -nng- this serious?"

Not letting anyone answer him, Tweek shook his head, "...He has it bad," He started, his voice soft. "...For me back then, I just thought that anything around me just pressured me to the point where I lost all hope, you know? As if the world was out to get me." he pauses with a small chuckle and then frowns.

He couldn't help but feel as if something was about to happen any moment now. Ignoring that thought, he took a deep breath.

Kenny notices but doesn't say anything assuming that if he tried then the others would shut him up somehow.

"He's breaking." He says quietly.

"If Craig's too late. We'll lose Clyde...for good."

* * *

><p>"Hey..."<p>

Clyde flinched hiding his face once concerned dark blue hues entered his vision.

"It's me Craig."

The brunette started trembling. _'don't start crying.. No more crying...'_

"Cl-"

"S-Stop it."

Craig blinked at the response once the boy sat up.

"Stop what?"

"A-All of this..."

Craig frowned, "I won't stop until you tell me what's up with you lately."

Clyde was about to answer until Eddy's voice entered his mind.

**_"Oh yeah? Then where was he before he ditched you back then? He wasn't there. This is a guilt game he's playing, don't tell him anything."_**

He continued to listen. All of a sudden he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Eddy standing beside Craig with a smirk.

_**"Doesn't it**_**_ hurt you Clyde? You shouldn't trust him. He'll just end up doing it again. Ignoring you. Replacing you. Leaving you. You were always left behind, weren't you? Listen to me Clyde, he's LYING."_**

_That did it._

_That broke him._

He felt something shatter within himself.

Clyde grit his teeth, raising his right hand to cover his eyes, the tears that had prickled at his eyes finally began falling.

"Clyde, l'm just trying to help."

The brunette pulled his hand away from his eyes and fully glared at him, "I don't need your help! I'm sick of everyone's 'help', I don't want it!"

"Just tell me what's wrong. That's all I want to know," Clyde's glare was slowly faltering but he kept strong as he stared at the raven seeing something that slightly startled him, there was a desperation in his eyes, a kind of look that reminded Clyde of the time he came over in the middle of the night demanding to know why he wasn't acting the way he used to.

"Nothing's wrong!" Clyde answered, voice cracking as he yelled. '_Shit.' _He didn't want to lie anymore. He didn't want to remember the trouble he's been dealing.

Craig scowled, "I swear-"

"You don't need to know anything!" Clyde screamed, his whole body shaking with rage.

"Damn it Clyde, I can't let you do this to yourself!"

"You can't, but I can. Don't you see Craig..." Dark blue hues raised up to meet pained emerald ones and his heart instantly dropped. "I'm not worth helping...I am the absolute worst best friend you have ever made."

Craig frowned, "That's not true. Don't say that about yourself." He reached forward to put his hand on the teen's shoulder.

However, the reaction was not what he expected.

_"Don't touch me!" _Clyde yelled angrily. His tone breaking, becoming slightly high-pitched as he pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever fucking touch me!"

Craig's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

><p><em>626/14- (just realized I wrote this fic on June 28, 2011... and in two days it'll be three years since I started this story. Damn, time sure passes quickly haha.)_

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! Bunch of things happened and I was having trouble writing this tbh. (hence why it might seem a lil bit confusing but I hope it would kinda make sense. btw sorry if it's a bit short.) Anyway, I think Craig is ready to meet Eddy in the next chapter. So it'll probably take next weekend for me to update or sometime around the week :) _

_Review~_


	45. Revealed

_**Chapter 45:**_

_**Clyde's POV:**_

_This wouldn't have happened if he would have dropped it._

_..._

_He shouldn't be here at all..._

_..._

_Something's not right..._

_..._

_I—__I...__can't feel my body anymore._

_..._

_What's happening to me?_

_..._

_I feel my expression twist into rage when he grabs my shoulder._

_'...I can't stop.'_

"_Don't touch me!_"_ I yell at him, pushing his hand away from me. _"Don't touch me! Don't you ever fucking touch me!"

_As soon as I saw his eyes widened. I knew I couldn't hold back._

_**'That's it Clyde. You had enough, haven't you?'**_

_I tensed once I heard that familiar tone in Eddy's voice._

_'...' I didn't reply, mostly because there was something within his tone I felt unsure about. It almost sounded...like the first time he spoke to me._

_..._

_But why do I still agree to everything he says?_

_..._

**_'Tell him everything you've had bottled up ever since you were younger, Clyde. Tell him.'_**

_Before I knew it. I'm speaking_—No. My voice sounds much different...It sounds even more angry...What'a going on?__

_'Why can't I stop?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal POV:<em>**

"Quit acting like your all high and mighty! You don't know shit!" There was that voice again. That mad, mad voice again. Filled with so much anger, so much hatred. And fear.

Craig felt his chest tightened uncomfortably at the brunette's words.

"You didn't take part of what the others were doing to me when we were little! You didn't stop them either! You knew, Craig! You were right there and you didn't stop to help me at all!"

"Clyd-" Craig started but was interrupted.

_"Shut up!"_

Clyde's voice was starting to break but he shook his head.

"Don't pretend! Don't you dare lie, asshole! You knew! And yet you let me suffer with all of this pain I've been dealing with! You were the one who said you'll always be there for me! Well guess what? You lied and abandoned me! I bet this also happened to Tweek when he got taken away back then, am I right? Look at what they did to him! They cured him but I sure know as hell they can't cure me!"

His shouts faded, replaced by a small whimper then a sob.

Craig felt guilt rising up. He didn't realized how all those other kids teasing the boy back then would have a big affect on him until now. He cursed inwardly, how the hell didn't he noticed?_ 'I'm such a fucking idiot...'_

He was older than him by four months, it's his job to be the oldest of their group and automatically know everything that's going on. Whether it was something small or rarely important, he'd help out. He would never admit it to the others though, but he honestly cares about those closest to him.

He clenched his fists for a brief moment and then unclenched them as he heard the silent crying from Clyde. What kind of a best friends was he? Craig questioned himself without receiving an answer. He was supposed to protect him. Protect him at all cost. Clyde wasn't just a friend to him, he was a younger brother, and he would do anything to see him smile and be happy just like the way he used to.

He couldn't help but feel like these past few days there was something more going on about the boy's behavior.

Craig paused, his eyes shifting towards the brunette. '_Fuck it. I'm not loosing him.'_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Suddenly, fingers grasped around Clyde's hands, enclosing around them.

His eyes shot open then he grabbed the other by the throat.

Craig tried to remain calm as he stared at the teen.

_'He wouldn't...' _He thought as he calmly waited.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Heh...My apologies, Donovan."<em> **Eddy's voice echoed into his head amused as he saw the scene before him and then snapped his fingers, fully aware with what is going to happen. He wanted to join in the fun after all.

* * *

><p>Clyde glared through watery eyes but froze suddenly seeing blood dripping into his hands.<p>

His breath hitched.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_'N-No...'_

He couldn't tear his gaze away from his hands.

Emerald hues started to widened in fear.

_'No! Please! Not his blood!'_

* * *

><p>Realizing the brunette wasn't doing anything, Craig felt him tremble. Slowly, he raised his hand and covered the boy's eyes.<p>

"...It's okay." he whispered.

_'No it's not!'_

Clyde lets go of his throat making the other uncover his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." he says quietly, remembering the red liquid.

He could still feel the blood on his hands.

"Clyde...let me help you."

'_You don't understand...'_

Clyde shook his head sniffing pulling away.  
>"You c-can't Craig. Nobody can help me..."<p>

Craig's eyes widened remembering something.

_##_

_"I can help y-"_

_Tweek shook his head, "No! You can't help at all Cr-Craig!-Nng! No one can help!"_

_He glanced to the distraught blonde seeing him grip his hair, tears rolling down his face._

_He froze. "Tweek..."_

_"G-GO AWAY!"_

_The blonde pushed him out the door. As soon as he did, the ambulance arrived._  
><em>##<em>

Craig blinked coming back to reality.

He had to try...try to convince him..try to help.

He took a deep breath then walked towards the other seeing Clyde covering his ears now looking at the ground a few steps away.

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed throughout the room.<p>

Clyde's wrists were then held gently but he instantly tried to squirm away.

"Hey..." A hand landed on his forehead and he froze, blinking, as the hand brushed back his bangs.

"Let me help..." Slowly, he tilted his head back and peered up at them. Concern dark blue eyes entered his vision once more, "Trust me," he heard when the other leaned forward bumping their foreheads against each other.  
>"...Let me help you, Cly."<p>

Clyde flinched shaking his head.

There was a sigh, and then Craig held his hands firmly in place gently rubbing his knuckles soothingly. "If you don't trust me Clyde, you're going to get worse."

"...There's no point. I'm already worse." Clyde replied in a quiet sentence pulling his hands away.

"Clyde..Think about it. I can help you. You have to trust me. I told Tweek I would help him but he wouldn't let me. Now look at what they've done to him. They took him to that fucking institute. That damn mental place."  
>Craig clenched his fists but tried to continue knowing Clyde was listening. He didn't say that it was Tweek's own idea to do that to himself. If there was anything, he really didn't want the same thing happen to him.<p>

_'I'll make sure of it.'_

His blue hues stared into emerald, "...Do you want to end up there Clyde? Do you? End up like Tweek? How since he got out of there, he hasn't spoke a word to anyone about that place? They messed him up Clyde, they didn't cure him. He was sorta cured, yeah, but do you think they had actually helped him?"

Clyde bit his lip.  
>"...He's back to normal thoug-"<p>

"It doesn't matter. Do you want me to feel guilty Clyde? Guilty because I couldn't save my best friend?"

Clyde froze.

**_'You don't want to disappoint anyone, now do you Clyde?'_**

He blinked shaking his head.  
><em>'N-No.'<em>

**_'You almost disappointed your parents remember? Feeling useless...worthless...Can't do anything about it. Why don't you give it up already? All of this could be over if you close your eyes and allow me to interfere...close them Clyde. You know you want to.'_**

Biting his lip, he didn't reply.

He then opened his mouth and answered the raven, his voice slightly becoming hoarse.  
>"I...don't want you to feel guilty Craig."<p>

"Then let me help you." Craig whispered refusing to break eye contact, "_Please._"

Clyde's eyes watered as he took a small step back and looked down making his decision.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

"...I c-can't."

Suddenly he closed his eyes and when he opened them, a dark chuckle escaped his lips as he stared coldly at the raven with dark brown eyes almost crimson-like.

"Can't do that, Tucker."

"What-"

"Shut up."

Craig frowned and then caught a glimpse of his eyes and a small black mist forming near his feet.

_'No way...'_

His eyes narrowed, "You're not Clyde."

The brunette smirked.  
>"Aw, what gave it away?"<p>

Craig grit his teeth and then gripped the other's collar.

"Who are you?"

Ignoring the chuckling, he finally got a response.

_"My name...is Eddy."_

* * *

><p><em>713/14_

_A/N: Oh man this sure took forever. orz... Sorry for not updating earlier ^^'. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, you guys are amazing as always!:) _

_I didn't really intended for Eddy to show himself at the beginning of this chapter, so I revealed him towards the end since I was kinda stuck in the middle of writing this. I think it's alright? I tried haha. (sorry if you were expecting interactions between them right away, but that'll happen in the next chapter, don't worry~)_

_I'ma go now since it's about to be 2am in a few. I hope many of you enjoyed this chapter c: _

_Review!~_


	46. Ignore it

_**Chapter 46:**_

As soon as he closed his eyes, his chest felt tight and it hurt to breathe; something he didn't want to experience all over again. Tears threatening to fall, he looked around frantically. He froze when he heard a echo of a voice, "Can't do that, Tucker." The voice startled him, and when he recognized who it was, his chest started to hurt even more.

The brunette's body started to tremble slightly before he pulled his legs up to his chest, entire body shaking as the tears fell. He didn't even know why he was crying. A lot of things, he assumes once burying his face into his arms.

He then felt like there was a presence near him making him tightened his hold.

It took him a few moments to notice a gentle tone of a familiar voice.

_"Just breathe, Clyde."_

An all too familiar voice.

Raising his head, his eyes tried to adjust among the dim light around him. His gaze lingered at a figure walking towards him.

"...Craig?"

The raven haired boy stayed silent for a moment looking at him when he stood in front of him.

Clyde was about to speak but then the other crouched down, his dark blue hues gazing at his own emerald ones.

"What are y-"

_"Wake up."_

He blinked, "Huh?"

_"You're not the same anymore..."_ 'Craig' murmured, _"You're not my best friend. You sure as hell aren't the Clyde I've known my whole life."_

His eyes widened, "Wha-"

Craig glared, _"Go back."_

Clyde stood up, "I don't know what you're talking about, Craig!"

_"We're loosing you."_

"Huh? But I'm right here. I'm right in front of you!"

The raven shook his head and then turned around and started to walk away. _"Not anymore. Can't you see?"_ His tone changes when he glanced back to Clyde with cold eyes, _"You're vanishing."_

Clyde froze, he then looks at own hands and gasped.

They were covered by a black mist circling around them.

"W-What is this?" He looked over at the other boy but Craig was simply staring at him, _"I told you...you're vanishing. Fading away from us."_

"I..I still don't know wh-"

_"Save it. I don't care."_ Came the cold reply.

Clyde flinched. He swallowed thickly as he saw Craig turn away from him, "Where are you going?" He asked trying to catch up to him but before his hand could reach the raven's shirt, he disappeared.

His breath hitched when he felt nothing but thin air.

"N-No..."

_Don't leave! Please! _He wanted to yell out to him. But it was no use.

"Don't leave me alone..."

He whimpered leaning his forehead on the ground as a sob escaped him.

"...Please come back.."

* * *

><p>A dark chuckle was heard throughout the room making Craig's blood run cold.<p>

He scowled.  
>"What are you?"<p>

Eddy smirked raising his hand and pulled Craig off of him.

_"Don't you recognize me?-"_

He said in the brunette's voice with a sad expression.

Craig froze knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.  
>"What?"<p>

Eddy stepped forward making the raven back up against the wall and cupped his face.  
><em>"Isn't it obvious? It's me, Clyde Donovan."<em>

"...No you're not." Craig shook his head. If anything the boy was lying.

This wasn't Clyde.

Eddy made Clyde pout as he leaned forward.  
><em>"Aw c'mon. Why do you have to be soo mean to me, aren't we friends...?"<em>

Craig looked into his eyes and saw light brown instead of those emerald orbs he recognize.

"You're not him." He said firmly unfazed as he saw the other get closer. _'What is he-'_

Not getting a response to his question, Eddy closed their distance capturing his lips.

Inside of the brunette's mind he smirked inwardly when he heard Clyde yelling at him.  
>"What are you doing?!"<p>

Eddy ignored him then felt the raven stiffened for a moment then pulled away from the kiss.

"What the fuck!"

After pulling away, Eddy leaned forward and changed his eye color to match Clyde's as he stared into Craig's eyes, but it was obvious those eyes held something dark.

He lifted a finger and traced it along Craig's jaw, _"My, my, you are special."_

Craig grabbed his wrist glaring at him,"What the hell was that for?"

_"Heh, you're just like him."_ Eddy murmured in amusement at the raven changing his eye color back to light brown.

The other raised an eyebrow, grip tightening slightly, "Like who?"

_"Oh nobody. Just someone I knew a long time ago."_

* * *

><p>"Kenny?"<p>

"Hm?"

"You sure this will work? I'm getting a weird feeling that something is going to happen."

Kenny sighed, idly playing with his hood strings before answering, "I'm not even sure if it'll go well for the both of them." The blonde paused, "But I'm not gonna lie, I do feel like something isn't right. You guys heard what Tweek said, Craig is the only one who needs to get through Clyde."

"Kenny w-"

"Does Craig have his phone with him?"

"Yeah, but why are you-"

"No time to explain, Kyle," Kenny replied putting in his shoes ignoring the confused gazes he was receiving from the others in the room.

"Hey Stan? Can I borrow your bike?"

"What are you planning to do?"

The blonde shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Kenny."

"Ugh, fine. I'm heading over there to see if they're okay."

"Why can't we go?" Token asked.

"You just can't. Sorry guys, but if something is wrong like we thought, I'll send a text."

* * *

><p>Clyde was watching everything, he shook his head banging his palm onto the door trying to break through. "Stop it!" He continued to hit the door but then from the corner of his eye he spotted a mirror and it suddenly shattered once he spotted the same image he saw a few nights ago, "N-No..." He leaned back making his back meet the door. "D-Don't please..."<p>

Eddy laughed at Clyde's pleads inside his mind. "Don't do this!" The brunette screamed at the other.

"Craig that's not me!"

* * *

><p>"Who is it? Tell me."<p>

_"Looks like that kiss didn't satisfy you~."_  
>Eddy made Clyde say in a singsong voice obviously ditching the question.<p>

Craig paused then groaned when he felt something rub against him.

_"You're loving this aren't you."_ Eddy captured the boy's wrists and pinned them above his head whispering, "_Even though your precious best friend is in here begging for me to stop this."_

Craig narrowed his glare clenching his fists from the other's grip.  
>"Let him go."<p>

Eddy frowned.  
><em>"No."<em>

Craig took a breath then looked at his eyes trying to see if he can bring Clyde back.  
>"...This isn't like you, Clyde."<p>

Eddy laughed, _"You think he can break free from me? You're a fucking dumbass."_ he said narrowing Clyde's eyes, a small tint of red appearing within the brown hues.

Craig clenched his teeth.  
>"Let Clyde go."<p>

"_Oh Clyde, poor little helpless Clyde."_ he spat out, _"Don't you want to help him, Craig? That is your name correct?"_ he grinned, _"Or at least I think that's it. It's hard to understand the boy through his crying."_

"Tch." He knew he couldn't do anything while this thing was still in Clyde, "Cly.. I know you can hear me.. Fight this thing. I know you can. You're strong enough."

The other closed Clyde's eyes and it's smile faltered for a moment, "_Now, now Craig. Don't get the teen all riled up, I don't want to have to shut him up or break him yet. I rather enjoy this one."_ he said his eyes snapping open. He took a step towards Craig and ran a hand down the raven's chest, "_And he really enjoys you, doesn't he? It's a shame he isn't this forward with you, am I right?"_

Craig tensed at it's touch, but didn't stop, "Clyde, that was you just now. You're fighting. Come on.. I know you can do this, Cly."

Eddy frowned at Craig and brought Clyde's hand up to the raven's neck squeezing slightly, _"Shut up."_ he warned.

He then snickered, _"I don't think Clyde would handle it well knowing you were probably hurt by his hands now, would we?"_

Before Craig could reply, his phone started to ring.

_"Hm? I wonder who that could be, Craig? Did you set us up again?"_ Eddy's grip loosened a bit as he grabbed the other's phone and saw who was calling.

_"Oh look it's that McCormick kid."_

Craig stayed quiet scowling.

Clearing his throat, the brunette answered the phone as he smirked.

_"Hello?"_

* * *

><p>"Clyde?"<p>

"Oh hi Kenny, sorry man Craig's in the bathroom right now. Do you need to talk to him?"

Kenny was getting suspicious when it was Clyde who answered Craig's phone.

"Uh, yeah I do. Anyway Clyde, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, we were playing video games before you called."

"I see...Well is Craig still in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe you should call in a few hours? I'll let him know you called."

The blonde narrowed his eyes in thought as he was near the boy's house. There's not a doubt the other was clearly lying.

"Alright."

"_Bye Kenny._" His eyes widened when he remembered that tone.

* * *

><p>"Yeah?"<p>

"Call one of his parents. Now."

"Wait a minute! Kenny what's going on?"

"Not sure yet, but call them on the line and then transfer me in it so I could speak to them." Kenny replied as he was going near Clyde's house, making sure he wasn't spotted.

"Okay, it's ringing."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Hello?-"<p>

"Mrs. Donovan?"

"Ah hello Kenny. Is something the matter?" He heard the sound of papers being piled up and he knew that the woman was in the middle of working.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde proceeded to ask her a question, "About that... If something were to happen to Clyde, should we call you or his dad?-"

"What's wrong with Clyde?"

Kenny flinched when he heard the stack of papers he assumed earlier slam into a table.

"Nothing! Well...We aren't sure either. But hypothetically if something were to happe-"

"Kenny, I'm loosing my patience. Please tell me, what is it that you're trying to tell me."

"...Have you noticed how odd he's been behaving?"

Martha on the other line bit her lip as she recalled all those times her son was acting. She knew she had to draw the line. She knew the decision she made earlier would make her regret it. _'Damn that nurse.'_

"Did something happen?"

"Not yet," Kenny looked back over at the house, "but I have a feeling something might."

Martha's grip tightened around her phone before finally responding.

"Okay, thank you for informing me Kenny."

"What are you going to do Mrs. Donovan?"

There was a moment of silence and then he heard another sigh.

"Something I would never have to put him through. Goodbye Kenny."

The blonde closed his eyes then opened them glancing to the sky.

"Bye Mrs. Donovan."

He replied before taking one last glance to Clyde's house and then headed back to where the others were.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Donovan stared at the stack of papers she had purposely slammed on her table and let out a tired sigh. Her gaze soon followed towards her cell phone.<p>

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Roger...Can you tell me the number?"_

_"Hun? What for? You told me you would never-"_

_"I know what I said. And I've had enough of this Roger. I can't keep seeing him like this, I feel like I can't do anything to help our child."_

_"And doing this is going to solve it Betsy?"_

_"It's the risk I'm willing to take."_

_"...Fine. I'll give you the number."_

_*FLASHBACK END*_

"I'm so sorry Clyde."

* * *

><p><em>"You know..."<em> A dark chuckle followed,_ "You should have seen this coming, Craig."_

"..." Craig continued to glare at the teen.

Eddy then threw the phone against the wall.

_"Hm...Must've been a nice phone."_ He commented as he shrugged and then glanced back towards Craig.

Craig clenched his fists.

_"Eheh..Are you angry with me? C'mon, I was only doing you a favor, Craig."_ Craig cringed at the way he said his name. He had to get Clyde back. He just had to, no matter what.

Wincing slightly at the pain from his neck, he grabbed a hold on Clyde's hand. He had to try. He just needs to..

"Clyde...You're in there..I know you can hear me. You have to fight this. Fight this!"

* * *

><p>Clyde tenses slightly, inhaling shakily when he heard an all too familiar voice.<p>

"Craig...?" He says slowly, his own voice hoarse from all the yelling, realization showing in his face that it was really the raven's voice but he couldn't quite catch exactly what he was saying, it all sounded distant.

His mind goes blank as he stares ahead at the dark abyss. Visions of his past nightmares start to appear before him.

He felt a tightness filing his chest. One by one flashing right in front of him.

_They're not real..._

_They're not real._

_It isn't real!_

He clenched his eyes shut tightly.

_"Clyde...You're in there..I know you can hear me. You have to fight this. Fight this!"_

His breath hitched.

_Fight this..._

The other's voice started sounding clearer.

_Fight this!_

His eyes snapped opened and he was met with mirrors all around him and a bat was set in the center.

* * *

><p>Eddy shook his head as Clyde began to break the mirrors inside his mind.<p>

The brunette was screaming and yelling, causing Eddy to wince inwardly.

On the outside, his hair changed slightly darker as Eddy snarled and ripped Craig's hand away and tightened his grip on the raven's throat once more. He narrowed his eyes.

_"You're a pain in the ass."_ he hissed and with one hand, he threw Craig into the nearest wall.

Craig flinched at the impact, and fell to the floor.

_Screw it._

He slowly stood up and walked back, grabbing Clyde and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Damn it Clyde, fight this! You're stronger than him!"

The darker brunette snarled when Craig wrapped his arms around him because for a moment Clyde broke through, "Craig! You have to get out of here or-"

The voice was cut off almost as quickly as it came. Eddy shoved Craig back which made Clyde's nails digging into his neck as he slammed him against the wall.

_"I said shut your fucking mouth."_ he growled. With the other hand he reached over to Clyde's desk and his fingers brushed on a pair of scissors, ignoring how he accidentally got cut on his fingertips, _"Do you understand!"_

"Clyde.." the raven choked out, "Come on.. I believe in you, Cly.." Craig hesitated for a moment and raised his hand towards the other's cheek, "I believe in the boy who became my first friend."

Eddy let go of Craig almost as if he was burned. The crimson in his eyes faltered suddenly and then turned emerald, normal. They were Clyde's own eyes.

"C-Craig…" a voice broke out. Clyde looked at his hand and saw there was some small cuts on his fingers, his breath caught in his throat at the blood but when he looked back at Craig, his eyes widened, "I-I'm so sorry!" he cried and went to hug Craig but stopped, _"I'm not gone yet, Clyde don't get too happy."_ Eddy's voice echoed, "He's still…here…" He whispered in a barely audible tone.

Craig shook his head and then brought the brunette into his arms grabbing the scissors from the boy's grasp and throwing it a few feet away from them. "Don't let him get to you. Calm down, okay?"

Clyde took a shaky breath, his hands curling briefly into fists before uncurling and began to grip the raven's shirt tightly, as they stood there quietly.

"Hey," He heard Craig say in a whisper, "Relax, Clyde...Ignore him, whatever he's trying to tell you, ignore it. Focus only around you. Focus on me if you have to."

He nodded slowly as he felt the warmth of the other close to him, just being cared for and held like this by the other teen was something he had never imagined would happen. But it felt...nice.

Taking a deep breath, he began to relax, his breathing evening out as he relaxed into the embrace.

* * *

><p>A sigh of relief escaped Craig once he felt Clyde relax in his arms, he knew this wasn't like him but he didn't care, he just needed his friend to be reassured that everything was okay.<p>

He couldn't help but eyed the teen's hair for a moment. It looked darker than it normally was. He frowned and shut his eyes not wanting to dwell on the events that just happened earlier too much.

Tightening his hold onto the brunette a little bit, Craig opened his eyes, his gaze lingering at the abandoned scissors. He would have been too late, he absentmindedly thought remembering the amount of times his back collided against the wall. His neck only hurts if he moves too much but he knew it was nothing and eventually he'll recover.

He then glanced back toward where his phone was thrown and shook his head, not caring much about it, the only thing he cared about right now was that Clyde was alright. For now...

* * *

><p><em>103/14_

_A/N:__ About time I updated. __The struggle is real when I write, oh man... orz...just kidding but really it kinda does._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this~_

_So I tried making this longer than my other chapters, I think it came out okay. I tried. *shrugs* I really need a beta though tbh._

_Also, sorry it took me three months to update. Lots of stuff happened, so I can't really do anything about it. And I'm back in school so I won't be updating often._

_becausecollegesucksandIhateschoolwithapassionobviously._

_Okay enough of that, sooo I just wanna thank those who reviewed last chapter and to those who just/are following my story~ It means a lot to know you guys are really enjoying this. Which is a surprise cuz I didn't think anyone would like it. So thank you soo much. __(one of these days I'm gonna revise everything and probably put this up on AO3. I heard there's hardly any fics like these on there soo why not? Only problem is... I'm not too familiar with using html.) _

Anyway, next update might take a while, [don't worry I have half of it written down and some typed. I just need to figure out if I should put what happened in the parallel universe before/during the crime event, so it's sorta like how 'Eddy' came to be. What was the appointment Mrs. Donovan put Clyde in. Clyde's nightmares returning. Or I could probably make an accident happen? Very protective Craig? Yeah I'm still thinking on what exactly to write. If you guys wanna help, you can give me some suggestions, it would be a great help ^^.]

Review~


End file.
